


Giving Comfort

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: short drabbles between Dani and Maverick and Marc and Valentino





	1. Mugello

It's late when there is a knock on Dani's door, the Spaniard frowning and opening it, surprised look in his eyes when he sees who it is.

"Maverick...."

"Hey, uhm...I'm just....I was just about to leave but I saw your light burning and I was wondering if you are ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Still, Maverick doesn't make an attempt to leave so Dani smiles.

"Anything else?"

"Can I come in please?"

"Sure."

Dani steps back to let the younger pass and halfway the living space he stops, turning to see Dani walking up and past him to sit down.

"You can sit too if you want, I wont bite."

"Right." Maverick says and sits down next to Dani, seemingly nervous while he rubs his palms over his jeans.

"Are you ok?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, fine."

"You did good today, playing safe and scoring the points, something I probably should have done too." Dani murmers, taking a sip of his beer.

"He was out of line." Maverick says.

"He was mad, I took him out of the race."

"Not on purpose."

"Doesn't matter."

"Maybe not but he shouldn't have acted the way he did, trying to push you away while you were trying to apoligize, he was being an ass."

"He had the right to be."

"Yeah well maybe, but after he got himself cleaned up he had time to think about it and he still said those horrible words about you."

It sounds so fierce Dani looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just...you are one of the very few riders that always thinks about the other first, you always make sure they are ok before you even think about getting to your own bike, he should have kept his stupid mouth shut."

"Thanks,"Dani says, smiling,"he came to the box, did you know that?"

"I've heard yeah, and I also heard Lucy payed you a visit too."

"I didn't see her but I've heard too, I don't know why I even made that pass, the bike was struggling to find grip the whole race, even on the straight it wobbled so much, it was asking for trouble."

"You made the decision in a split second, you saw a gap and you took it, I would have done the same."

"I wasn't thinking,"Dani says and his voice suddenly wavers,"I was...god these last 2 weeks were just....fucking awful."

Maverick's heart breaks seeing Dani like that and he slowly moves closer.

"How can things go so wrong so fast? Just two weeks ago everything was fine, I got this amazing win in Jerez and Nicky....Nicky was still alive, hooked up to machine's and in a come but still alive and I thought he would be ok, he had to be, he couldn't die on me, he would never do that to me.....but he did...."

Tears are rolling down his cheeks and he pulls his legs up but Maverick suddenly reaches forward and pulls the other in his lap, head pushed into his neck and tears running freely now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Dani, I know you and Nicky were friends and I'm so sorry for everything."

Maverick lets Dani cry on his shoulder, rubbing his back and patiently waiting for him to calm down, when the tears have turned into sobs, Dani heaves a deep sigh.

"I've can still remember the day it was announced I would join Honda and that so many journalists criticized me because of my height and weight, saying I could never be succesfull, that evening Nicky suddenly showed up at my hoteldoor, ignoring my surprised look and walking straight in, big smile on his face. I instantly liked him." Dani says and smiles.

"Everyone liked him."

"He was my friend, one of the few I really have, there's Vale and Marc of course. Dovi is nice too and Jorge is a friend now too, but Nicky was different. That night when he showed up he said I shouldn't pay those journalists any attention, that they were stupid to write me off so soon and that Honda believed I could do it otherwise they wouldn't have given me a contract, so he believed I could too. He said he would be there for me, helping me with anything and he did."

"Sounds like you learned a lot from him."

"I learned everything from him, up untill then I was always told your teammate is your biggest rival but he changed that, he was the first teammate I had that became my friend. And then Estoril happened..."

Dani sobs and pushes his face into Mavericks hoodie, younger pulling him in tightly, even though Maverick entered the championship in 2007, he knows what Dani is talking about, being a kid of just 11 years old but also a huge fan of the smaller in his arms.

"He forgave you." 

"He did, after Livio stepped in, I was just thankfull he wanted to listen to me, I promised him that if I could I would help him in Valencia."

"And you did, you gave him the third place he needed to become a champion."

"He came round later to thank me and just like that....we were friends again."

"He was an amazing guy."

"The best,"Dani says and sits back, wiping his eyes with his sleeves,"still can't believe he is really gone, how can the world be so cruel."

"I don't know."

There falls a silence between the two, Maverick watching how Dani shifts a little before he blushes.

"I'm sorry I'm falling apart on you like this, I must look awful."

"You look beautiful."

Dani's freezes before he feels himself blush and a soft smile appears on his lipe.

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not."

Dani bites his lip, soft gasp leaving his mouth when he feels a hand cupping his cheek and a thumb stroking his cheekbone, atmosphere suddenly changing and before he knows it he's leaning in against the touch, eyes closed, own hand going up to cover it. Dani feels how he is being pulled forward, feeling hot breath on his skin that is soon followed by soft lips that kiss away his tears.

"Mave..."

"Sshh, it's ok."Maverick whispers in his ear.

Dani's breath hitches in his throat when he feels lips nipping the skin of his neck, an arm that circles his waist and pulls him in even closer.

"I don't know...."

"I do, just let me do this for you, let me take it all away, let me make you feel better, let me take care of you, Dani."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, God I've been wanting to for so long."

"How long?" 

"Too long to remember."

Dani smiles but when Maverick softly bites his skin he can't help a small moan to escape his lips and the sound makes the younger shiver.

"But,"he says and leans back to look at Dani,"if you don't want this, I won't. Just tell me and I'll leave."

Dani frowns, contemplating what is on offer for him to take, seeing lust in Mavericks eyes but also the realization that if Dani refuses him he will leave. Suddenly Dani crawls into Mavericks lap, fingers slipping in his hair while Mavericks arms circle his waist. Without saying a word Dani closes the distance between them and kisses the younger, biting his lip and luring a moan from his lips, Mavericks hands grab his asscheeks and he pulls him closer, not embarresed to let Dani feel what the older does to him.

"Tell me what you want."

"You."

Maverick chuckles and starts open up Dani's buttons while his lips sink lower.

"How do you want me? You want me on all fours? Fuck me from behind? Or do you want me on my back, so you can fuck me into the matrass? Or you want me to ride you?"

Maverick drags his tongue over Dani's nipple, softly biting it making the older moan.

"Ride....." it sounds hoars and Dani licks his lips,"I want you to ride me."

"Ok."

 

Five minutes later finds both in the bedroom, naked, Maverick straddling Dani, the older watching breathless and motionless how Maverick is working himself open, watching the expression on his face change from pain to pleasure before th younger pulls his fingers back and leans back, grabbing Dani's hard cock and lining it up against his hole.

"I'm gonna make you feel really good." Maverick says.

Dani nods and the moment he slips inside the younger, his hands grab Mavericks thights, biting his lip while waiting for Maverick to take him inside him completly and when he is, Maverick lays his head in his neck, letting himself get used to the intrusion while Dani's eyes move over his tanned skin, muscled chest and when he moves up, Dani can see his cock disappearing inside him. The younger slowly starts to move, rocking his hips forward and back, Dani sliding his hands around his back and grabbing his asscheeks, pulling him while rolling his hips upwards making the younger moan. 

"Come on, Dani, let go, fuck me hard."

Maverick locks in on mocca brown, biting his lip and looking so fucking gorgeous like this, Dani starts to thrust up hard and deep inside the younger.

"Yes, like that." Maverick moans.

Leaning backwards, hands resting behind him on Dani's knees, he lets Dani take what he want, what he needs, enjoing the feeling of finally having his childhood hero inside him, whishing it could last forever. Arching his back, Maverick lets out a long needy moan when Dani hits his prostate, reveling in the soft whimpers and gasps the older is releasing. Dani suddenly sits up and circles Maverick waist, pulling him in and kissing his neck, Mavericks arms that wind around his neck while the thrusting goes on, faster and deeper, turning his head and lips finding each other in a deep kiss. 

Falling back on the bed and taking the younger with him, Dani turns their positions, grabbing his hands and placing them above his head, locking eyes while he starts fucking the Yamaha rider into the matrass, thrusting furiously inside him now, swiveling his hips and luring a glutteral moan from Mavericks lips. His legs curls around Dani's waist and he pushes his ancles in his back, pulling him in deeper. Mavericks fingers slip in Dani's hair, turning his head and licking his neck.

"You feel so good inside me, better then anyone else ever did," he whispers,"fucking me so good."

Dani moans deep in his throat, thrusting a couple of times hard making the bed creak with the force, hand reaching down to curl around Mavericks leaking cock, tugging it once, twice before the younger comes with a moan, shuddering beneath him, muscles gripping him like a vice and pulling him over too, releasing a breathy moan before coming to a halt.

Mavericks fingers weaving through Dani's hair slowly, waiting for the other to come down from his high. When Dani stirs, Maverick leans back and looks at him, rolling them on their side and winching when Dani slips out of him. Fingers carressing his cheek and leaning in to kiss Dani's lips.

"Feel better?"

Dani nods and smiles.

"Good, I'd rather stay but....I have to go, I'm already late for my party at the hotel, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." 

Dani watches how Maverick slips out of bed, watches how that beautiful body moves to get dressed again, hesitating when he reaches for the door and looking back.

"You know, if you ever need to uhm....feel better again, you know where I am."

With that he leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving Dani alone, staring at the door.

"Yeah, you too."


	2. Catalunya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second installment, I'll update this whenever I feel like it and depending on how the races go!

When someone knocks on the door Maverick heaves a deep breath, wishing for them to just leave him feel sorry for himself but instead he sits up and pushes himself from the bed to open the door, mouth turning into a smile when he sees Dani standing.

"Hey." Maverick greets him.

"Hey." Dani says, insecure smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you be out celibrating with the team?"

"Yeah, they're still busy so I have a hour to kill so, I thought I'd go see how you are doing."

"Oh, well, I was just....drowning myself in misery,"Maverick shugs,"but you know what they say; misery likes company so come in."

Without waiting for Dani to enter, Maverick walks away from the door and towards the cabinet to pour himself a drink.

"You want one?"

"No thanks, I'll get enough tonight at the party."

"Of course."

Maverick downs it in one go, grimassing with the bitter taste on his tongue and slams it on the cabinet with such force Dani winches. When Maverick suddenly wavers the older hurries forward and grabs his waist, arms around Dani's neck and the Repsol rider is hugged close.

"How is this even possible?" he asks.

"How is what possible?" Dani asks, trying not to get smothered.

"This, having an amazing start, winning the first two races and then falling in America, Jerez sucked even though I finished, Le Mans was brilliant again, another win and a second place in Mugello and I extended my lead in the championship but now....."

Suddenly Maverick leans so heavily on Dani the older almost can't hold him up.

"Maverick..."

"I don't know what is going on!" Maverick says.

The Yamaha rider pushes Dani away with such force he has to take a few steps back, watching how Maverick paces the room, flailing his arms.

"The bike is just....different."

"The bike is different on every circuit."

"I know that,"Maverick chuckles,"but this time I didn't have a feeling with it the whole weekend, that never happened before, not with Suzuki, not with Yamaha."

Maverick lets himself fall on the sofa, elbows on his knees and head in his hands, Dani smiling and sitting in front of him on the coffeetable. Placing his hands on Mavericks and suddenly pulling him in and kissing his lips.

"You'll get that feeling back again, this is just one weekend, it's not the end of the world, you'll get there, this will only make you stronger...last week you took care of me, now, let me take care of you." he murmers against his lips.

Slowly pulling back and looking at Maverick before the younger comes forward and kisses him back, Mavericks hands move to Dani's ass pulling him on the sofa and Dani straddles his legs, moaning into the kiss when Dani's tongue sweeps over his lips but instead of opening up Maverick breaks the kiss, foreheads resting against each other and breathing hard.

"You see this as 'payback' for last week?" Maverick whispers.

"If you want to see it like that."

"How would you see it?"

Dani cups Mavericks cheeks and tilts his head up to make the younger look at him, thumbs carressing his cheekbones.

"You can see this as payback for last week, or you can see this as me being where I want to be right now."

Maverick smiles and leans in to kiss Dani's lips again, now being the one who pushes in his tongue which is quickly accepted by Dani, Mavericks hands slipping underneath Dani's sponsorshirt and pushing it up and over his head to throw away before his fingers admiringly carress smooth skin, hearing Dani's breath falter. 

A smile finds his way to his lips, still disappointent about the whole weekend but happy Dani is here and seems to want to be here, never having thought he would ever get the chance again to be with his childhoodhero but now that he is, he's defenitly not turning him down, not in this lifetime, not in any lifetime.

"You okay?" Dani asks.

"What?" Maverick asks and looks up, seeing an uncertain look in Dani's eyes,"yes, I'm fine, or I will be."

The kissing continues, hands wander and roam over skin while Dani's fingers slip under Mavericks shirt and push it up and over his head to end up with his own shirt. Mavericks arms circle the olders waist and he stands up, carrying Dani to the bedroom where he puts him down and falls to his knees, opening his jeans and pulling it down, placing soft kisses on the outline of Dani's cock that is already hardening before he stands up again and this time it's Dani that frees Maverick of his jeans and boxer, turning the younger around and pushing him down on the matras.  
Hands next to Mavericks head, he leans in to kiss the Yamaha rider intens, hands that trail a path down over his side and slip underneath his boxer, pushing it down his legs, Dani sitting up to quickly throw it away before he covers Maverick again, both moaning when their cocks come into contact.

"You want to fuck me?" Dani breaths.

Mavericks mouth goes dry with the question, shivers already going through his body with just the thought alone.

"Yes."

"You have anyhting?"

Maverick starts rummaging in a drawer and takes out a tube of lube and a condom. Dani holding out his hand but Maverick shakes his head.

"No, I want to do it."

Dani tilts his head, surprised but if the kid wants to do it, fine. Gracefully he slides off the younger to lie on his front, suporting his head with one hand and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, go on then, do your best." he says and wiggles his ass.

Maverick smiles and positions himself between Dani's legs, using the next ten minutes to slowly work Dani open and by the time he is done, the older is already a panting needy mess under his fingers that are fisting the sheet so hard his knuckels are white.

"Fuck me." Dani breaths into the pillow.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Fuck me, Mave, I can't..."

Dani's words die on his lips the moment the younger slides into him, filling him up completly and emmidiatly hits his prostate, releasing a deep moan. Maverick slowly starts to thrust, keeping the rhythm slow, hands placed on the matras and he leans in to kiss a shoulderblade, a touch that makes Dani tilt his head to the side and Maverick takes the silent invitation to kiss his neck while he keeps rocking into him. 

Taking some distance, his hands move down and he cups Dani's asscheeks, pulling them apart and watching how his cock disappears into his childhoodhero completly, he lets out a moan, pulling Dani up on his knees making the older let out a gasp when Maverick ups the tempo and thrusts in deeper and harder, Mavericks hands circling his waist and pulling him up and against him. The Yamaha rider leans in and starts kissing and biting Dani's neck and the older moves a hand up and grabs dark hair, pulling him into a needy kiss, the thrusting goes faster and when Maverick hits Dani's prostate the older releases a groan that is swallowed by Maverick. 

"You close, huh?" Maverick asks.

Dani is to far gone to answer so he just nods and moans, Mavericks hands taking Dani's and stretching forward, grabbing the headboard, Dani's fingers curling around it while Mavericks move back and he grabs Dani's hips tight while thrusting in hard and deep, faster every time before he grunts when he feels Dani's muscles tense around him, signalling the olders climax, Repsol rider hanging his head and clamping down on Mave so tightly it takes his breath away and he comes with a groan. 

Both keep like that for a moment, trying to come back from their high and when they do, Maverick falls down on his back and Dani slumps on his front, not caring for the wet spot under him. The Repsol rider feels himself dooze off but when he feels fingers carress his spine he shivers and opens his eyes, Maverick lying on his side and smiling.

"You should go." he softly says.

"What?" Dani says and blinks.

"The party."

"Oh right, yes, I should." _but I don't want to, I want to stay with you_

"Can I maybe take a quick shower here?"

"Sure."

Dani slowly rolls on his back before he sits on the side of the bed and walks towards the bathroom, on the way collecting his clothes, dark eyes following his every move before the door is closet. Maverick takes a deep breath and gets dressed, eyes falling on the bathroom door Dani disappeared through, Dani, naked in his shower and god what he wouldn't give to just go in there and join him, fuck him up against the wall or let himself be fucked up agains that wall he really doesn't care, anything to have that feeling again.

But he can't, he smiles wryly and walks into the livingroom, grabbing Dani's shirt from the ground, handing it to the older when he walks into the room, jeans low on his hips, chest still a bit wet and shiny and hair damp and he absolutly takes his breath away.

"Thanks." Dani says, taking the shirt.

It brings Maverick out of his trance and he smiles, watching how Dani opens the door.

"Have fun at your party."

"I will,"Dani says and looks back,"I hope your luck changes in Assen."

"Yeah, thanks, me too." _but to be honest I don't if that means I get to have you again._

With that, Dani is gone and Maverick just stares at the door.


	3. Catalunya Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a super short update

After a long hard day of testing Dani is aching all over but in a good way, he tried a lot of different things today with his team and swapped data with Marc's engineers trying to fogure out how to make the bike better for them. Dani smiles, before he would join Honda, sharing data with a teammate would have been out of the question, Alberto always telling him your teammate is your biggerst rival and you should never give him something that could make him better and that did make sense and seeing Alberto has been with him from the start and navigated him through the 125cc and 250cc and ultimatly into MotoGP with one of the best teams, he followed him blindly. 

Untill he realized he couldn't do it alone, you might be on your own when you're out there but when you're not, you're part of a team and it was about time he started acting like a teammember, opening up to Casey and Dovi who were then his teammates. Alberto wasn't happy with that of course but Dani really didn't care, already feeling the bike more and getting better results. 

By the end of 2013, Dani was fed up with Alberto's intervening and the two parted ways, much to Alberto's disappointment but Dani knew he had no choice. After that, things changed quickly, other riders got the news and suddenly started talking more to him, Dani finding himself opening up more too and by the beginning of 2013 and he had a new teammate in the form of Marc Marquez next to him, he knew he had done the right thing. 

He and Marc formed a close team, always together during testingdays, sharing everything and develloping the bike, they worked so good together Dani can't even imagine not having him around to ask for help and Marc would ask him just as much, even though on track they would be rivals, outside they were close friends and he wouldn't want it any other way.

 

Dani opens the door to his motorhome, squirming out of his suit and tossing it on the couch, stripping himself of the other garments and throwing them on the bed while walking into the shower and turning it on. Stepping under it, he sighs with the warm water soaking his skin, humming in delight and letting the day wash away from him. When he suddenly thinks he hears something he stops, listening closely but when he doesn't hear anything anymore he continues his shower. Washing himself clean and when he is done and wraps a towel around his waist, he steps into the bedroom, frowning when he sees a note on his pillow. Dani calls out but he gets no answer and he pick up the note.

_*second today after your annoyingly fast teammate, it seems you were right yesterday and I got my luck back, I got the feeling back so...thank you, M_

Dani smiles and reads it again, happy Maverick was so fast today and seems to be getting things under control again. Then he freezes, thinking about the fact that Maverick was right there, in the next room while he was in the shower, naked. There runs a shiver down his spine, wishing he did got out of the shower when he heard something, coming face to face with Maverick with just a towel wrapped around himself makes him blush. 

Well, that ship has sailed now, hasn't it?


	4. Assen

"Drowning your sorrows again?"

Maverick looks up, seeing Dani standing, understanding expression in his eyes.

"Care to join me?"

"Sure, why not?"

Dani sits down on the stool next to him, accepting the small glass that is filled to the brim with alcohol and after he downed it in one go, he grimasses and just can't help but gag making Maverick laugh.

"God what is this?"

"I don't know, I just asked for the strongest the hahd and gave me this."

The younger holds up the bottle and Dani slides his glass towards it in invitation, downing it again in one go, taste still bitter and sour but after an hour, almost not noticeable anymore.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first I see you disappearing, slicing your way through the field and then you're down, I saw your bike.....are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Maverick smiles when he seems to hear some worry in the olders voice and he looks at him.

"No, I'm fine, just a bruised ego and I lost the lead in the championship, but other then that I'm just fucking peechy." he says wryly.

"I'm sorry."

"At least you stayed on."

"Yeah that's about the only good thing too, finishing 13th and got 3 fucking points, luckily the former leader fell so I just lost one point." 

"Your welcome," Maverick says, raising his glass and drinking it empty in one go,"wanna even the score?"

"What?" Dani asks and looks at him.

"Well, thanks to my fall, you're still in the running for the championship, the least you can do is say thank you." Maverick says, winking.

"Have something in mind?"

"Oh I've been having something in mind ever since I left that note in your motorhome."

Dani blushes, thinking back to that moment, him in the shower and Maverick just on the otherside of the thin wall and he bites his lip. Dani fishes something out of his pocket and slides it to the other.

"Give me 10 minutes."

Dani slides from the stool to walk away, followed by Mavericks eyes, at the reception Dani says he lost his key and he gets a new one, quickly walking up the stairs and into his room he starts discarding his clothes, body tingling already with the prospect of what is going to happen. Stapping half into the showerstall he opens the faucet, ragulating the water and gasping when he suddenly feels arms around him and lips in his neck.

"That were ten very short minutes." Dani breaths.

"Couldn't wait." the voice behind him says between kisses.

Dani can feel Maverick has also got rid of his clothes, including his boxer and Dani can feel his hard cock pressing in his back. Maverick pushes Dani into the stall, getting soaked while passing underneath the stream and Dani places his hands against the cold tiles while Mavericks kisses move lower, shoulderblade, back, fingers slip underneath his boxer and pull it down. Slowly Dani steps out of it and Maverick grabs Dani's asscheeks and pulls them apart to kiss and lick his hole. 

"Not one for wasting time, are you?" Dani moans.

"Not with you, not with this...."

Dani smiles, laying his head against the tiles while Mavericks tongue starts pushing inside him and his fingers pull his asscheeks further apart. Dani moans and whimpers and starts to push down on him, feeling so good he needs more, so much more. Maverick leans back, replacing his tongue with his fingers, pushing one inside that finds no resitance at all, quickly pushing a second inside and working the younger open enough to let him inside. When he is done, he grabs Dani's hips, turning the older around and when Dani has his back against the tiles, Mavericks eyes slowly drag up over a tanned, muscled body, so gorgeous it takes his breath away.

While he locks in on mocca, he stands up, curling his fingers around his won cock and tugging. Leaning in and sealing their lips in a kiss, he lifts him up and Dani wraps his legs around the Yamaha rider who places his cock against Dani's opening.

"You ready for me?"

"Yes, just fuck me, and don't hold back."

Maverick thrust inside hard making both moan and still for a moment, Dani's head against the tiles and Mavericks in his neck. The older slips his fingers in his hair and pulls his head forward, kissing his lips and working a way towards his ear.

"Please move." he whispers.

Maverick slowly starts to move, thrusting inside Dani deep and slow, everytime hitting Dani's prostate, the older biting his lip while they keep looking at each other. Mavericks fingers hooking in the back of Dani's knees, pulling them up and wider apart to thrust even deeper, feeling so amazingly good Dani's eyes falls closed and his head falls back against the tiles softly. Maverick lets his eyes move down, dragging them over a muscled chest, seeing his cock disappear into his childhoodhero and he moans deep in his throat before he leans forward and suck and licks Dani's neck.

"So beautiful." he murmers.

The thrusting goes harder, moans filling the stall while Maverick locks Dani's ancles on his back, getting his hands free to let one slip in Dani's hair, pulling him into a needy kiss while the other curls around his cock, tugging in time with his thrusts that become erratic quickly. Swallowing each others moans and whimpers, both reach a climax at the same time, stilling shortly before Maverick burries his head in Dani's neck, older weaving his fingers through the youngers hair. 

Instead of letting Dani go, Mavericks arms move around Dani's waist and he pulls the older against him tightly.

"Mave..."

"I know..."

Slowly he lets Dani go, slipping out and stepping away, avoiding Dani's eyes and slipping out of the stall to grab a towel. Hearing Dani turning off the water, he holds a towel out to the older who takes it. Drying themselfs in silence, Maverick dresses himself while Dani wraps a towel around his waist, just watching him.

When Maverick is done, he walks out into the livingroom, closely followed by Dani and he stops suddenly, turning around and looking at the older.

"I should probably go..." 

_please ask me to stay_

"Yeah, probably."

_don't leave_

"Right....see you at Sachsenring."

"See you there."

Dani watches how Maverick moves towards the door, opening it and closing it behind him and the younger leans back against it, wishing he could have found the courage to tell Dani he wanted to stay but to scared to be laughed at, to be turned down.


	5. Sachsenring

_"'Marc stopped in the middle of turn one and then two corners later he stopped with my bike. It's hard not to do that on purpose. It was timed, but I'll remember it and when I have to use it, I will. It's clear to me where the limits are from now on.'"_

Maverick looks up when he hears his quote, made to the Spanish media on saterday after practise, seeing Dani shaking his head while sliding into the booth opposite him.

"You shouldn't say things like that in the media." Dani says.

"I know."

"And it's not just this, you've had run ins with Vale too, you're reacting to strongly with gestures and words when something doesn't go your way, you're not the only one out there, Maverick."

 _"I know."_ Maverick almost whines and let's his forehead drop on the tabletop.

Dani sighs and slides around the table, moving in close and hand slipping underneath Mavericks shirt and carressing his skin softly before he realizes it. 

"I just don't know why I say things like that, I mean...the media can be very sneaky in luring things from you."

"I know, but I also think the media hasn't been very fair on you ever since you moved to Yamaha and had that great start to the season they've been placing to much pressure on you."

Suddenly Maverick leans back and looks at Dani.

"What?"

"Not that I'm complaining but if you continue with what you're doing with your hand, I won't be responsible for what happens."

"Oh,"Dani says and quickly pulls his hand back, blushing,"sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"S'okay,"Maverick says and leans back,"it's very soothing, but you seem to have that effect on a lot of riders, especially the younger ones and Marc."

"What makes you say that?" Dani asks.

"Well, last year during Luis funural, the younger ones seemed to appreciate that you stayed with them in church together with Jorge, just letting them know you're there if they want to talk or just a smile and then of course last year in Japan when you fell and broke your collorbone, making you miss two races and I know Marc won the championship in Japan but in Malaysia and Australia he fell due to his own problems with the bike." Maverick says and looks at Dani.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that Marc relies more on you on helping him out with the bike and his set-up then most people think and I would even go so far as saying that the three titles Marc won, are probably just as much yours as they are his."

"Now you're giving me to much credit." Dani says, leaning back and blushing.

"I'm giving credit where credit is due, Repsol is more then just Marc,"Maverick says and takes Dani's hand, playing with his fingers,"it's the both of you, why do you think Honda have kept you for so long without winning a title? It's because you are that good, you are consistent, you are brilliant at developing the bike, or so I've heard, making it a winning one so Marc could win those four titles."

"That's very sweet of you to say." Dani whispers.

"Well, it's the truth." Maverick says, shrugging his shoulders.

There falls a silence between the two, Dani watching how their fingers are laced together, knowing their previous encounters have been based on comforting the other but seeing both did good, there is not much need for that this time and he feels a bit sorry about that.

"How long do you have?" Maverick asks.

"Little over an hour, because we both ended up on the podium, they hired a space in some restaurant last notice so, they need some time to set things up." Dani says without looking up.

"Care to come back with me?"

Dani smiles, already shaking his head but when he looks into Mavericks eyes he hears himself agreeing, younger Spaniard smiling and pulling him up to sneak off into the night and eventually Mavericks motorhome.

Once inside Maverick reaches out and cups Dani's cheek, expression in his eyes soft and almost loving and his thumb stroking his cheekbone, slowly leaning in and kissing Dani's lips sweetly. It's so fleeting and gentle Dani can't help but moan into his mouth while his fingers clench the fabric of Mavericks shirt, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss while the younger manouvres them towards the bedroom. Breaking the kiss and pulling of his shirt to throw it away, Dani can't help but lean forward and kiss and lick those muscles making Mavericks breath hitch in his throat while his fingers slip in Dani's hair. 

Older's hands sliding down and opening his jeans to push it down and while Maverick steps out of it, Dani discards his own shirt before their lips find each other again like magnets that are pulled together. Mavericks arms circle Dani's waist and slip underneath the waistband of his boxer, cupping his ass and lifting the older up, Dani wrapping his legs around Mavericks waist while the kiss just keeps on going, slow but deep and tongues that play with each other without trying to be dominant.

Only when the need to breath becomes necessary, they break it, foreheads resting against each other and Maverick crawls on the bed, lying Dani on his back and sitting up, slipping his fingers around the waistband of the older's boxer and dragging it down, exposing Dani's hard cock, fingers carressing up his legs and eyes dragging over his body before they lock in on mocca and he smiles when he sees a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Has anyone ever said to you,"Maverick starts while leaning over him,"how fucking beautiful you are?"

Before Dani has the change to say something, the younger seals their lips in a passionate kiss, moans and whimpers sounding in the room while Maverick pushes his hips down, creating delicous friction between their cocks. Dani's hands start to tug at Mavericks boxer, making the younger smile and he leans up to allow Dani to push it down his hips far enough to free his own cock. Mavericks lips slowly descend, kissing his neck and shoulder, collorbone and tongue tracing the scar there making Dani shiver, fingers slipping in Mavericks hair. While the younger keeps littering kisses over his skin, he slowly works him open, first one finger, then two and finally three, groans and whimpers falling from Dani's lips making Maverick harder every second. The younger biting Dani's nipple while touching his prostate has Dani arching his back and he pulls the younger up, head buried in his neck and breathing harsh.

"Fuck me, Mave, please...."

The Yamaha rider kisses his neck and aligns his cock against the olders opening, leaning back and looking at Dani while he slowly rolls inside in one move of his hips, Dani's mouth opening and forming a perfect 'O' while he closes his eyes. Amazed by the feeling that it gives him to be filled by Maverick he moans deeply and when the younger begins to thrust it's slow but hard and só deep. Both know they won't last long but refusing to go faster, both wanting to enjoy this for as long as possible, the tempo remains slow, Maverick nudging Dani's cheek.

"Look at me." the younger whispers.

Dani opens his eyes, locking in on brown, breath faltering with the expression he sees there, affection, adoration, fondness but also desire longing. Hands reach out to frame the youngers face, thumbs stroking his cheekbone and one his bottomlip, Maverick sucking the digit inside and curling his tongue around it and the erotic display is enough to send the older over the edge, clenching down hard on Mavericks cock, making the younger moan, thumb slipping from his mouth. Body jerking, Maverick finds his release soon after, head buried in Dani's neck and breathing hard.

After what seems like an eternity, Maverick stirs, feeling Dani's fingers weaving through his hair and the fingers of his other hand slowly stroke his back making him shiver, leaning back and looking at Dani. Slowly the younger rolls off him, Dani being very reluctant to leave him but knowing he has too, the team will be worried if he doesn't show up so eventually he sits up, walking towards the bathroom to clean himself up before he dresses himself in silence. Still, he finds himself walking back to the bed and kneeling down, Maverick lying on his side, eyes looking back sad.

 _You look exactly how I feel_ Dani thinks.

Hand cupping Mavericks neck they share a short kiss before Dani gets up and leaves for his party, knowing it will probably be five long weeks before he sees him again.


	6. Summerbreak

The moment Dani drives into the small town of Roses, he understands why Maverick lives there, it's quiet and peacefull and with the windows open, he can smell the ocean. Now all he has to do is figure out where he lives and since he can't really walk up to someone and ask he realizes how stupid this plan really was, still he refuses to give up like that. On pictures on his Instagram, he's always surrounded by trees or with the ocean on the background so that's where he will go, looking for the house he once saw him posting a picture of, saying it was his. 

If he can't find out, he can always have a nice jog in a different forest then the one in Geneva he knows by heart now. While driving through several streets he can't find it and after some time he decides to just go for that jog and parks the car near the ocean, he suddenly sees him. He's there, right there, just a couple of metres away but he's not alone, there are several men with him and apperently they're about to go surfing, all dressed in a tight black wetsuit and Dani just can't take his eyes off of him. The way that suit is clinging to his body, that tight chest, that ass and Dani feels himself blush because of the thoughts it makes him have and about the fact that he can already feel his body responding to it, or rather, a certain bodypart.

He decides to just keep sitting there and he watches how Maverick is having fun with his friends, laughing and pushing each other off their surfboards. At the end his friends say goodbye and Maverick decides to stay and take advantage of the last rays of sun by taking some waves and Dani has to admitt the kid is pretty good, maybe even better then himself.

"Right, this is it." he thinks.

Slowly he gets out of the car, walking onto the beach and eyes focussed on Maverick while he rides a wave. The moment the younger is sweped off his board by one and he goes down and under, Dani's heart stops and he sucks in a breath but the moment he pops up again he smiles, relieved he seems to be ok while he swims towards his board and lies down on his front to paddle towards the beach. 

When Dani sees him suddenly stopping and sitting up, hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun he knows he spotted him and Dani waves, getting a small hesitating wave back. The older sits down on the sand on his knees while Maverick gets closer to the beach to eventually slip into the water, grabbing his board and walking up to him, stopping in front of him, quizzical look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I missed you." is the simple reply.

"You could have called."

"I needed to see you."

"Skype?"

"Can't do this through Skype, tho."

Dani suddenly grabs his hand and pulls the younger down on his knees, kissing him deeply, the board drops out from under his arm and his hand is steadying himself against Dani's shoulder, wetting the shirt he is wearing. Dani's hand slips in his hair and he pulls him closer, eventually feeling Maverick giving in and his hands move lower to slip into Dani's backpockets and he pulls the older against him. Dani moves his lips to Mavericks neck, biting and breaking skin making Maverick yelp and he looks at him shocked but Dani just laughs.

"Did you just bit me?" he asks.

"Yes I did."

Maverick moves his fingers over the wound feeling something sticky.

"Am I bleeding?"

"Yes you are,"Dani says and smirks,"I'd love to make it up to you if you'll let me."

He looks at Mave, younger's eyes already a shade darker and he smirks, knowing he won.

 

Some minutes later, Maverick opens the door of his house to let Dani step inside, the older walking in and looking around himself.

"So, about that making up...."Maverick says.

The younger however stops mid sentence when Dani turns towards him, looking at him with a smirk while walking up close to him, fingers pulling down the zipper of his wetsuit, exposing a muscled chest. Dani smiles and fingers slip into the suit and push it of his shoulders, carressing his abs.

Dani leans forward and drags his tongue over one nipple hearing Maverick's breath falter and he smiles. Dani moves a hand down and cups him through his suit, satisfied when he feels the younger is already hard. Suddenly fingers slip in his hair and he is pulled up into a passionate kiss, hands wander and somehow, Dani finds himself pushed up against the wall by the other, rocking his hips forward and moaning into his mouth.

Fingers moving down and opening his shirt to slide it aside, fingertips softly tracing the muscles making Dani shiver before he drops to his knees, opening Dani's jeans and pulling it down with his boxer. Finger tracing his hard cock and tongue following and Dani's knees buck under the treatment. Maverick smiles around his shaft and pins his hips against the wall, keeping him upright while his tongue curls around the tip and drags through the slit.

"Oh fuck..." Dani breaths, head falling back against the wall.

One of Mavericks hands starts playing with his balls while his tongue keeps doing the most amazing things someone has ever done to Dani. 

"Mave please....so close...."

Dani fists his hair, trying to pull him up not wanting it to be over so quickly but Maverick doubles his efforts and it's not long before Dani comes down his throat, body jerking and moans falling of his lips while Maverick keeps licking him clean. Slowly the Yamaha rider works his way up a shuddering body to seal their lips in a deep kiss.

"I need a shower." Maverick whispers against his lips.

"Need someone to wash your back?"

"Are you offering?"

"Defenitly."

Maverick laughs and takes Dani's hand to lead him upstairs.

"If you do good I might let you do more then just wash my back." the Yamaha rider says while looking over his shoulder.

Dani chuckles and turns Maverick around in the bathroom, fingers slipping hin his hair and pulling him down into another deep kiss while Maverick squirm out of his wetsuit and getting it off of himself before he untangles from Dani to walk into the shower and open the faucet.

Maverick turns around and looks at Dani, hand reaching out and stroking his cheek, soft smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you're here." he says.

"Me too." Dani answers.

Maverick pulls him towards him for a kiss while they stand under the stream, getting soaked and washing each other before they get out and towel each other dry, Maverick ending up against the sink while Dani kisses his way down his body and sinking on his knees.

"Turn around."

Maverick turns around and he sees himself in the mirror, eyes already blown with lust and flush on his cheeks, some drops rolling down his chest and he moans when he feels Dani's tongue lapping his hole, closing his eyes and hanging his head forward. Dani pulls apart his asscheeks and replaces his tongue with his fingers working Maverick open in quick movements, abusing his prostate untill the younger is a moaning mess beneath him.

Dani stands up, taking Mavericks hips with his hands and locking eyes with him in the mirror while he slowly pushes his way inside until he fills him completly. Maverick lets out a shuddering breath, feeling just as amazing as it was that first time and Dani slowly begins to thrust, hitting the youngers prostate every time, fingers moving dfrom his hips to carress his side. Maverick moans and shifts a little, hard cock starting to feel uncomfortable against the hard surface of the sink and Dani smiles. Pulling Maverick a bit back and releasing his cock, Dani curls his fingers around it and starts to tug it in time with his thrusting that becomes more forcefull with every roll of his hips. The younger grips the ledge of the sink, knuckles white while moaning and whimpering while Dani leans forward, fingers lacing with his while kissing Mavericks neck, tongue dragging over his wound and the other hand still tugs his cock while he keeps thrusting relentless inside him.

"God Dani.....yes...right there...."

Maverick arches his back, pushing back on Dani's cock, chasing his orgasm and when it comes it takes his breath away, muscles clenching deliciously around Dani and pulling the older with him. Dani collapses on his back, breathing hard and after some time, Dani moves away, making Maverick winch when he slips out and the two fall into bed together. Maverick circling Dani's waist and pulling him closer, head tucked beneath his chin and legs tangled while he kisses the top of his head.

"Dani?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staying right? I mean, you're not leaving in the morning are you? Although if you want you can of course, it's not like I can stop you or anything I just..."

"Mave, shut up," Dani says and leans back to look at him,"I didn't take a flight of an hour and a half and a two hour drive for a quick fuck so to answer you're question, I'm staying for as long as you want me too."

"Good, I'm happy to hear that."

Maverick smiles, stroking Dani's cheek and pulling him in for a slow sweet kiss before they retake their previous position.

"I need to tell you something."

Maverick leans back and looks at Dani, the older cupping his cheek and thumb stroking his lip.

"What?"

"God this is so difficult."

"What is?" Maverick smiles, having an idea where this is going.

"Telling you how I feel, how you make me feel and that there has never been anyone that made me feel like that."

"Like what?"

"Like....like I feel I have found the one I want to spent the rest of my life with," he whispers,"I'm not used to make myself vulnerable in front of someone else, to offer my heart on a silver platter, having it welcomed by the other or shattered."

"Then why do it?" Maverick says, trying to draw this out cause seeing Dani squirm is so much fun.

"Because you need to know, even though you might not feel the same, I had to try."

"So, your heart is mine then?"

"If you want it, it's been yours for awhile so..."

"Probably not as long as mine has been yours."

Dani looks up, eyes wide and mouth opening but not able to say anything.

"Yeah, that long, even before we ever met, can't believe you're really here, in my house, telling me you want to spent the rest of your life with me."

"Well, I am and I do so if you could be so kind to tell me how you...."

The rest of his sentence is swallowed by the Yamaha rider who leans forward and seals their lips in a intense kiss.

"How about that for an answer?" Maverick says.

"Yeah, that would do."


	7. Summerbreak II

Stirring his drink with his straw, Marc watches how Alex and Tito chase after each other in the water, grabbing arms and sometimes even skin making the other yelp, they hurl each other in the water and with a sudden very unmanly shriek, Marc laughs, almost spitting out his drink.

"Be carefull with him, he's still wearing a neck brace!" Marc shouts.

"He told me not to so.....I'm not." Tito laughs.

The laugh however turns into a yell when Alex suddenly jumps his back and they both go down and under. Marc rolls his eyes and downs the rest of his drink before he joins his younger brother and best friend, limping a bit because he hurt his ancle in the last race. 

They've been there for about a week now and still have a week to go, Marc always enjoys these holliday's, now matter how much he loves his fans and riding the bike around the track, moments like these away from the media and the fans, where it's just him and those other two goofballs, he completly feels at ease. He wanted to go back to the same place as last year but decided at the last moment to go somewhere where it's so exclusive he doesn't have to be afraid of getting his picture taken.

After some time the three walk out, still pushing and shoving each other when Marc suddenly wobbles, something making him loose his balance and he feels a pain in his ancle, falling down and hands reaching out.

"Marc!

Alex is on his knees instantly and looks at his brother.

"I'm fine, it's probably just sprained." he says.

He reaches for Alex' hand and he helps him up but as soon as he puts his weight on it his face contorts with pain.

"Marc, you've been doing too much. You twisted your ankle in the last race and now you've hurt it again." Alex says, worried.

"You need to see a doctor." Tito says.

"No, I'll be fine, I just need to rest it."

"Here, sit down." Alex says.

Marc lets himself be guided to a chair and sits down, ancle placed on a chair opposite by Alex.

"You need anything?" Alex asks.

"No, I'm fine."

"We can go expore town another time." Tito says.

"Don't be silly, just go without me."

"No, it won't be the same." Alex says.

"We still have a week, I'll go with you some other time, just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

 

Alex and Tito leave Marc at the bar to have a shower and change before they go back and say goodbuy, Marc ordering a drink and watching the water that's quite now. 

When suddenly his sun is blocked he looks up, seeing some tall lanky guy standing but not being able to see who because of the sun behind him.

"Marc?"

Marc freezes, from all the people he never expected to see him here.

"The ancle still not healed?"

Before Marc can say something the Italian sist down in the chair next to him, looking at his ancle before looking at Marc again.

"Why do you care? And what are you even doing here?" Marc hufs, looking at the water again.

"I'm on holliday and about the other question, I never stopped caring."

That surprises Marc, not only the words but also the soft tone the Italian speaks with, slowly he turns his head, seeing Vale looking at his drink.

"What?"

Vale smiles and looks up, locking eyes with Marc, the same eyes he used to read with ease one time but now only hold mysterie.

"I never stopped caring about you, I know...."Vale takes a deep breath before he licks his lips,"I know we didn't....that we weren't serious back then and it was just some fun but I did care."

Marc looks at him, not really knowing what to say and he shifts in his seat, turning himself towards the Italian.

"You could have fooled me."

"It wasn't my intention, but after Sepang things changed....I wanted to go talk to you, to ask what you were doing but Uccio stopped me, he told me you were messing with me to keep me away from Lorenzo, so he could win and become champion."

"I wouldn't do that,"Marc says softly,"if you would have come to me I would have told you."

"I know, but Uccio, he was so adement in blaming you for everything, I let myself be carried away by him, I believed whatever he told me."

"We gave him something to keep us apart, you let him come between what we had, whatever it was." Marc says, looking at the sun setting.

"I know and I'm sorry." Vale whispers.

"I understand, he's your closest friend, you've known him forever, I would probably listen to Alex and Tito too."

"Speaking of them, where are they?"

"They went into town."

"Without you?"

"Yeah, it was already planned but then I hurt my ancle so...here I am."

"Poor you, being abandond like that." 

"Oh, I'll be fine, I have a gorgeous view and I have my drink."

"And you have me, if you want to of course."

"What about Uccio." Marc asks.

"He's not here."

Marc looks at Vale, raising his eyebrow, hardly believing Vale would ever go somewhere without his right hand.

"You're here alone?"

"I needed some time alone." Vale shrugs.

"Well, I guess we're condemned to each other then." Marc says.

He raises his glass towards the Italian, clinking them together and drinking his empty in one go.

 

After some hours and some drinks, there is laughter and innuendos are made and winks are giving, sly smiles and sometimes even a blush. 

"I had forgotten how much fun you can be." Marc laughs, leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head, Italian's eyes moving down over a strong muscled chest, a chest that felt so good under his fingertips.

"See something you like?" Marc asks.

Vale looks at him, blushing and he smiles.

"Sepang really messed us up didn't it."Vale says.

"I guess." Marc answers.

"Uccio would have a heartattack if he knew I was talking to you." Vale chuckles.

"And why would you risk the wrath of Uccio?"

"Because I'm tired of fighting you, Marc, I'm tired of letting the past cloud the future," Vale sighs,"it's so tiring, sometimes I think Uccio wants that tenth tittle more then me, he's always there, pushing me, urging me on to be the best, the fastest, did you know he was even mad at Dani last year in Misano?"

"What? Dani deserved that win, he rode brilliant and he had such a crappy year."

"I know, I acted like a dick in the pressconfo, arguing with Jorge about some stupid move he made or I made, I don't even know anymore, I just shouldn't have acted like that, should have given Dani the time to shine and soak up the attention he deserved, but I was still so under Uccio's influence."

"Why don't you just....I don't know, tell him to fuck off."

"I can't tell him to fuck off, he's been my best friend since kindergarten." Vale giggles.

"Yeah, I'll never understand Italian frienships." Marc sighs.

The Spaniard looks ahead again, suddenly shivering now that the sun is gone realizing he's still just in his swimmingtrunks.

"You ok?"

"Just a bit cold."

"I'd offer you my jacket but I don't have one so....you can wait here for Alex and Tito to come back or you can let me bring you to your room."

Marc looks at his empty glass, biting his lip, knowing it could be hours before Alex and Tito come back and not really sure if letting Vale bring him to his room is such a wise idea seeing they're state and they're history but staying here isn't really an option and going alone neither.

"Lead the way." Marc says.

Vale gets up and reaches the Spaniard his hand which he takes, slowly pulling him up and wrapping an arm around his waist, Marc placing his around his shoulders, sides touching and a shiver runs through Marc's body, like it always used to do before. 

It takes some time but eventually they make it to Marc's front door, letting his arm slide away from his waist and he immediatly misses the contact, Marc opens the door and turns around towards the Italian, momentarily forgetting about his ancle and he uses it to step forward, going through it and falling but Vale reacts quickly and catches him, arms sliding around his waist while Marc's move around his neck. The Spaniard ends up pressed against the wall, Vale's body flush against him.

"Thanks." Marc whispers.

His breath ghosting over Vale's face making the Italian bite his lip and Marc's eyes go there, Vale's fingers softly tracing Marc's side.

"Aks me in." Vale breaths.

"I can't..."

"Sure you can."

"No, this is Alex and Tito's room too, what if they come back?"

Suddenly Vale picks him up, legs wrapped around narrow hips while he walks away, pressing the button for the elevator and once the doors are closer he pushes Marc against the wall, lips attacking his neck making the Spaniard arch his back and his fingers slip in unruly curls. When they arrive on his floor, Vale stumbles towards his room and with some difficulty he opens the door to close it and push Marc against it, kissing him hard and needy, drawing blood and both moaning into the kiss.

Faling on the bed, Marc underneath, Vale pushes his hips down, feeling Marc's hard cock pressing against his own, fingers frantically push down boxers and remove shirts, both desperate for skin on skin contact and when it comes, both moan. Vale kisses his way down a body that used to be so familliar to him but somehow he still seems to find the spots that make Marc shudder blindly. Fingers slip in his hair and he is being pulled up into a passionate kiss.

"You have something?" Marc breaths against his lips.

Vale nods and leans over to grab lube and a condom but Marc looks at him.

"I haven't been with anyone since you."

"Me neither."

Marc smiles and grabs the condom to throw it away.

"Then fuck me bareback."

The Spaniard places his feet on the matrass and raises his hips, Vale lubing his fingers and making quick work of opening him up and the moment he slides inside the younger, he gasps for breath, having forgotten how good it always felt to be inside him. Even though the need to just take is enormous, he doesn't want this to be over to soon, wants to enjoy this, not knowing if they will even get the change again to be together like this.

"Vale..." Marc moans, fingernails digging in his shoulders.

"Shh, it's ok."

The Italian slowly starts to thrust, long, deep strokes that touch Marc's prostate every time, the Spaniard looking at him with eyes that are black with lust and desire. Vale leaning forward and kissing Marc, it's slow and sweet and Marc's fingers carress the Italian's side, making him moan into their kiss. Slowly moving the hands to cup Vale's asscheeks and press him against him with every inwards thrust, pulling him in deeper. Vale breaks the kiss, lips moving to his shoulder while Marc closes his eyes, breathing deep and Vale licks the shell of his ear before he bites his neck, felling Marc tense up beneath him and then a sticky substance between them, Spaniard clenching around his shaft delisiously, pulling him over too. 

Vale burries his head in Marc's neck while the Spaniards hands move up over his back, tracing his spine and making him shiver, slowly moving away from him and lying on his back, Marc surprising himself by rolling on his side and curling himself against the Italian.

"I forgot how good it felt with you." Vale breaths.

"Yeah,"Marc says and traces Vale's muscles,"I need to go back, I can't stay here."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so probably not what you expected and I hope you guys are not to disappointent, would love to know what you think of this


	8. Summerbreak III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and back to Dani/Mave

When Dani wakes up it's still fairly dark in the room, arm around his waist and he smiles when he thinks back to the day he showed up, happy that taking the risk and making the first move paid off. Slowly he removes the arm from his waist and sits up, hearing the sheet rustle and Maverick that now lies on his back, sheet dangerously low on his hips.

Dani drags his eyes over the Spaniard, lost for words in his beauty in the sliver of light that sneaks in through the curtain and if it wasn't for the need to pee he would have ruined him then and there.

When Dani is done and walks out he walks straight into two arms making him startle.

"I woke up and you were gone." he murmers, lips already kissing his neck and arms around him.

"Needed to pee..." Dani breaths, fingers digging in Mavericks side and tilting his head.

"Let's get back to bed, hm?"

"Sounds good."

Dani let's himself be lifted and Maverick walks him to the bed to lay him down, kissing his way up over a shivering body and when he kisses Dani's lips, the older pushes him back into the matras and starts kissing his way down the youngers body, taking his time with his nipples, sucking and licking until they are hard and sensitive, Maverick letting out the most glorious sounds while Dani sinks further down, wrapping his lips around his shaft and feeling the younger arching his hips of the bed. Dani grabs his hips and pushes him back down while one hand moves between his legs and starts circling his hole, slowly preparing him while his tongue moves up over the underside and drags through the slit. 

"Oh.... _so good...._ " Maverick moans above him.

Dani smiles around him and takes him in again, pushing a finger inside while the other strokes his perineum and pushing in a second finger, sciccoring them and touching his prostate. Maverick slips his fingers in Dani's hair and the older pushes in a third finger. Slowly, Dani sits up, looking down at a shuddering body, head tilted back, mouth open and eyes closed while his breathing is labored.

"Lie on your side." Dani says.

"What?" Maverick asks and opens his eyes.

"On you side, come on."

Maverick groans but lies on his side, Dani taking one leg and curling it around his waist while he straddles the other, Maverick looking at him confused until he shuffels closer and tugs his own cock.

"Even been fucked sideways?" Dani asks.

"No." Maverick says.

"You'll love it, it's a completly new feeling."

Dani moves closer and places his cock against Maverick opening and in one slow move, he slides inside him.

"Oh, fuck!" Maverick howls, fisting the sheet and throwing his head back.

Dani places his hands next to his head and starts to thrust hard and deep, the unknown position Dani is fucking him in giving him such a good feeling of the older cock, it's like he can feel every vein of it.

"Good?" Dani whispers between the thrusting.

"So good....god....I feel you so good..."Maverick moans.

Dani smiles and leans down to kiss his neck making Maverick shiver.

"Go harder."

Dani starts thrusting harder and deeper, bed creaking under the force and soon both feel their climax approaching, Dani turning the other's face towards him and kissing him when the both come, moaning into each other's mouths. Slowly they untangle themselfs from each other, Dani falling down on his back and Maverick rolling on his back, breathing hard.

"Whoever learned you that,"Maverick says and licks his lips,"I'm forever gratefull."

Dani chuckles and lies on his side, head supported by his hands and fingers of the other hand moving over his shoulder, collorbone and strong muscled abdomen followed by his eyes.

"Just so you know, you're beautiful too." Dani suddenly says, eyes straying to his.

Maverick reaches out and cups Dani's cheek, making the older look at him.

"Thanks, come here."

Maverick pulls the other towards him and kisses him deeply before he let's go and they start the day.

 

Later that day, both are sitting on the loungesofa underneath the sunroof, Maverick with his back against the backside and Dani curled against his side, legs covered by a blanket against the evening cold, Dani's fingers drawning patters on Mavericks chest while his weave through Dani's hair.

"So,"Maverick says,"how do we go from here?"

"You mean do we tell anyone about us?"

"Yeah."

Dani sits up, fumbling with his fingers, avoiding Mavericks eyes and that makes the younger nevous and he shifts.

"Look, if you're ashamed of me, of us,..."

"What? No," Dani takes the youngers hands in his and looks at him,"I'm not, really, I wish I could should from the rooftops you're mine."

"But...?"

"It's a big deal, facing the media, the other riders....the team, our family's. Mine knows I'm into men but does your family know?"

"No,....honestly I don't think I would ever even consider being with another man then you so, if you wouldn't have showed up, I would probably have ended up with a woman and raised a family with her." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're the only man that ever made me have butterflies in my stomach, ever since I was a kid I adored you but when I came into adulthood I realized that changed into something else, I was so nevrous when I entered the championship, knowing you would be there too, we would share the same paddock always wondering where you would be, every time I would pass by the Repsol hospitality I would look inside if I saw you anywhere hoping one day I would run into you but being afraid that when I would I would just choke up and say something that would embarras me or you and you would think; what a stupid boy." Maverick smiles shyly.

"No, I would have thought; what a sweet boy and smile."

Dani weaves his fingers through Mavericks hair and pulls him in a short kiss.

"It's okay though, not going public, I'd rather sneak around like we have and spent some stolen hours together then not having you at all." Maverick smiles.

Dani smiles too and leans forward to kiss his lover, having arms sliding his waist and being pulled on his lap.

"I do need to go back home soon for some clothes, it's not like I can borrow some of yours."

"I suppose not, but I'm sure you'll look adorable in them," Maverick smiles while kissing the soft skin of his neck,"what if I order something for dinner tonight and we go there first thing tomorrow?"

"You want to come with me?" Dani asks surprised.

"Of course, I'm not letting you out of my sight untill we need to leave for Brno."

"Hm, I can deal with that." he smiles.

 

The next day Maverick is up earlier then Dani, the younger lying on his side and watching him, smile tugging around his lips hardly believing he is really here, in his bed, the words that he spoke going through his head.

'Dani Pedrosa, my childhoodhero, wants to spent the rest of his life with me, wow'

"What are you so happy about?" he suddenly hears.

Maverick comes back from his thought and looks at him.

"I was just thinking," the younger says and lies half on top of Dani,"of what you said to me that first night."

"I meant it." Dani says and weaves his fingers through Mavericks hair.

"I know, it's just so hard te believe, I used to watch you ride when I was still a kid, I wanted to be just like you when I was older, you inspired me to become a racer."

"I'm glad I could help." the older smiles.

"You did, I learned a lot from you."

"How?"

"Well, I would just watch you while you were riding, studying your lines and when I would be on track I would apply that, it got me into prof. racing."

"I'm sure that's not just me." Dani says, blushing.

"Maybe not all but you helped."

"Wanna even the score?" Dani asks.

"What?"

"Well, you said I helped you, the least you can do is say thank you."

"I'm having a flashback," Maverick chuckles, thinking back to what he said to Dani in the bar after Assen,"come here."

Maverick reaches out and his fingers disappear into Dani's hair, pulling the older against him, Dani's arm circling his waist and rolling them around, Maverick ending up on top the older. Dani's hands move down his back, sliding over his spine featherlight and Maverick shivers, soft moan escaping his lips. 

"You want to fuck me?" Dani asks.

Dani breaks the kiss, arms placing above his head, fingers curling around the steel bars of the bedframe, leg spread wide making Maverick fall between them, eyesbrows raised in silent challenge. Maverick bites his lip, eyes roaming over the body beneath him before he leans in and kisses his lips, taking his time while working his way down, Dani is already rock hard and leaking when Maverick takes him into his mouth, fingers moving to his hole to work him open slowly. The Repsol rider moaning and rolling his head from side to side with pleasure, hips rising from the bed and already feeling his climax coming. His fingers slip in Maverick's hair, trying to pull him up, not wanting this to end like this, Maverick however has other plans and while he has three fingers inside him, touching his prostate and dragging his tongue through the slit, the older comes down his throat, Maverick swallowing everything he has before he sits up, laying the other's legs around his waist and leaning over him, placing his cock against his entrance before he covers Dani's hands with his own, lacing their fingers.

"Look at me." Maverick whispers.

Dani opens his eyes, locking in on dark and slowly Maverick rolls forward, filling him completly, Dani having trouble keeping his eyes open with the pleasure he is feeling at this moment, still sensitive from his climax and muscles clenching deliciously around Maverick's shaft.

"Fuck, so tight...so good..." Maverick whispers.

Dani curls his legs around the younger, pushing his ancles in his back, spurring him on, Maverick thrusting harder and faster, already feeling that tight feeling in his stomach. Eyes moving down over a muscled chest that contracts beautifully with every inwards thrust of his hips.

"So beautiful....you're so beautiful."

Before Dani can say something, Maverick leans in and takes a nipple between his teeth, tugging it and it's enough to make the older come a second time closely followed by Maverick. Breathing hard, Maverick falls on his back next to him, hands finding each other blindly and fingers automatically linking together they lie like that for some time.

"How long is the drive to Geneva?" Maverick asks.

"Uhm...five hours? Maybe more, you wanna drive there?"

"I do."

"It goes faster by plane."

"I know, but if we would fly we would have to hide and honestly I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you for like....two hours while sitting next to you and it will be more handy with Minnie too."

"Minnie?"

"My dog....oh, you didn't know I have a dog?"

"Yes! The black one, I saw pictures of you together I just...didn't see her here."

"I know, she's with friends, she doesn't really like the water so..."

"A dog that doesn't like the water?" Dani asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, something happened with her and water when she was little."

"Oh, ok, we'll pick her up on the way then."


	9. Summerbreak IIII

After the two had breakfast and packed the car, they head out and once they picked up Mavericks dog they're set to go. On the freeway it only takes a couple of minutes before Maverick shifts on his seat, cheek resting against the headrest and watching Dani. After some time Dani gets nervous under his lovers eyes and he looks sideways.

"What?"

"You have a very nice profile." he says.

"Thanks, I think." Dani chuckles.

"It was a compliment, yes, but it doesn't surprise me because you are beautifull so it's only normal you're profile is beautiful too."

Dani blushes and bites his lip, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Even more beautiful when you blush and the way you bite your lip is really sexy."

"Mave..."

"Oh you can't take a compliment?"

"I can but I have to watch the road." he says.

"Right, you know, being a motogp rider means you have to be able to be really focussed and shut everything else out,"Maverick says and leans closer,"you seem to be able to do pretty good but maybe I need to test that outside the track."

"What are you..." Dani says and looks at Maverick.

"Watch the road." he says.

Dani watches the road again but seeing Maverick coming closer in the corner of his eye.

"How about when I do this?" 

Maverick softly lays his hand on Dani's leg, moving it up and down and Dani doesn't flinch.

"Very good, how about....if I do this."

The hand slides over his leg towards his knee and inside while he comes closer, nose touching his the spot behind his ear before his lips softly kiss the place, making Dani shudder and Maverick chuckles.

"Or this." he whispers in his ear.

His hand moves up slowly, inching closer towards his crotch, fingernail scraping over the innerseem of his jeans, raspy sound reverberating in Dani's cock that starts to respond. The fingernail featherlight traces his arousal but Dani doesn't even bat an eyelash.

"Wow, not even a little moan for me?" Maverick pouts,"maybe I sould try a bit better."

Suddenly his hand slips under Dani's shirt and he carresses his muscles, fingers moving up and circling a nipple earning him a shudder.

"At least it's something," the younger smiles,"now, let's see if I can get a moan out of you."

The fingers slowly move down, slipping underneath the band of his jeans before popping the button, Dani now turning his head but before he get's the change to say something Maverick has pulled back his hand and turns his head back.

"Eyes on the road, gorgeous."

Maverick slips his hand inside Dani's jeans, fingers tracing the outline of his hard cock by now and Maverick smirks, pushing the elastic band down and curling his fingers around his cock, the older pushing breathing in harsh and pushing himself back in the seat, unintentionaly giving Mavericks hand more room and he grabs it tight.

"Mave please..." Dani squeeks.

"Please what?" Maverick whispers in his ear.

"The road..."

"Don't tell me you want me to stop?"

Maverick moves his hand a bit, slowly jerking him off with determent moves.

"Doesn't it feel good, bonito?"

The hot breath of his lover ghosting over his skin combined with the movements of his hand over his cock lets Dani make a low moan to escape his lips, hips bucking into his hand.

"Yes, that's it...but we can't have you soil yourself or the seat now can we?"

Without saying anything more Maverick ducks his head and takes him in his mouth, Dani's hand leaving the steeringwheel and gripping his hair, hips almost arching off the seat with pleasure and when Maverick drags his tongue through the slit he comes down his throat, younger sucking up everything and when he has tucked him away again and leans back, Dani is leaning against the seat.

"Shit Mave," he says breathless and looks sideways,"you called me bonito."

"I know, you ok with that?"

"Yeah,"Dani says and smiles, hand reaching over to lace his fingers with the younger,"yeah I like it."

 

When they arrive at Dani's house it's near the afternoon, Dani carrying their backpacks to the house and after he showed Maverick around the house they end up in the kitchen.

"I need to do some grocerieshopping, I don't have much in the house."

"I don't need much, just you." Maverick says.

"You need food."

"I'll just live from the love you give me."

Dani smiles and shakes his head, closing the fridge and crowding the younger against the kitchenisle.

"Well, that sounds good to me but your dog needs food too, mi corazon."

"Aw, I'm your heart? That's so sweet."

"Like I told you already in Roses." Dani smiles.

The older stands up on his toes to press his lips against the Yamaha rider, younger circling his waist and ending up in his backpockets, pulling him against him close making Dani feel how hard he is.

"How about I return the favor you gave me in the car?"

In one move, Dani pulls the youngers shirt off, kissing his way down a muscled chest, fingers slipping in his hair and Dani's fngers pop open the button of his jeans, about to drag it down when he suddenly sees movement in the corner of his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Maverick pouts.

"The dog."

"What?"

"The dog, Minnie, she's watching."

"She's a dog, she doesn't even understand what we're doing."

"You think?"

"Yeah, probably...I don't know...."

Both look at Minnie, head tilted to the side and big eyes watching them intently and with interest. Suddenly Dani stands up, motioning to Minnie who starts barking and she jumps up, following Dani to the back of the house, the older opening the doors to the patio to let her out and he slides the door closed again. Turning around he sees Maverick is watching him, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, just get back here and finish what you started."

Dani smiles and retakes his position, pulling his jeans down while looking up at Maverick through his eyelashes earning himself a low moan when he lightly bites his thigh and his knees buckle. Dani smiles and pulls his boxer down, stroking the hard cock before he takes it in and curls his tongue around it. Hands reach out to steady himself against the kitchenaisle, grabbing it so hard his knuckles turn white and his head falls back in his neck, mouth opening and letting a deep moan escape his lips when Dani drags his tongue through the slit and moves down again, swallowing him whole. Fingers of the older grabbing his hips to keep him from moving to much and sucking and licking while bobbing his head up and down, pushing away the foreskin with his tongue and letting it drag through the slit again, fingers creeping between his legs and pushing his perineum making the younger come down his throat with a long moan. Dani swallows everything before he is dragged up and into a deep kiss, rubbing himself against the older persistent and it doesn't take long for Dani to come down his pants, softly cursing.

After Dani has taken a shower to clean himself up, he goes out to get some groceries and when he comes back and has stocked the fridge and put some food and water in a bowl for Princess, he takes some freshly baked croissants and sits down next to Maverick, giving him one while Princess is curled up at his feet sleeping.

"I was thinking we could make our own pizza's tonight." Dani suddenly says

"You're serious?"

"Yes very, it will be great, we can make the bottom in the kitchen and you can spread it with whatever you want on top, we'll use the pizza oven outside to bake it."

"I've always thought making your own pizza was for kids."

"Come on mi corazon, it will be su much fun, and while the pizza's are baking we can have a swim."

"Now that sounds like my kind of fun." Maverick winks.

 

"So, what do we need?" Maverick asks.

The younger stands ready with his hands clenching and unclenching while his eyes look around, ready to get whatever Dani needs and Dani laughs.

"Not that much, just 1 kg flour, 7 gram yeast, 1 tablespoon sugar and 4 tablespoons olive oil,"he says and nods towards the kitchenaisle,"and I already put in on the ready."

"Oh, well, aren't you good prepared." 

Minnie is lying down in the corner next to her bowl with food and water, watching the two men.

"Right,"Dani says and looks at the floor,"we need to devide the flour so we each have our own pizzabottom."

Dani takes a plastic bowl and measures twice 500 gram, spreading it out on the tabletop in front of Maverick and the other half for himself and then spreads some salt on both.

"Make a well in the middle."

"A well?" Maverick asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, you know what a well is right?" Dani asks and winks.

Both push the flour into a heap and make a well in the middle before Dani takes a jug and mixes the yeast, sugar and oil into 650ml of lukewarm water and when he is done, he steps back.

"It needs to cool down for a bit."

He feels arms circling his waist and smiles while soft lips kiss his skin, Dani leaning his head back against Mavericks shoulder and sighing content. After some minutes he takes the jug and pours some in Mavericks well and the rest in his own.

"Now you take a fork, and bring the flour in gradually from the sides and swirl it into the liquid."

While doing do, Dani keeps an eye on Maverick, frowing when he mixes to hard and the drops fly around even some pieces falling on the floor, Minnie being quick to lick it up, keeping close to her boss in case he drops more.

"No, not that hard," Dani chuckles, arms reaching around him and covering his on the fork,"slow moves."

Dani shows him how to mix the liquid with the flour, free hand around Mavericks waist, eyes looking over his shoulder.

"Well, this is nice." the younger says, pushing his ass back into Dani's groin making the older bite his lip. 

"Ok, that's enough." Dani says.

Stepping back he picks up his own fork and looks at Maverick who pouts at him.

"Don't look at me like that, there's enough time for that later, keep mixing." 

When the liquid is soaked up, both flour-dust their hands and knead it until they have a smooth, springy dough. Both place the ball of dough in a large flour-dusted bowl and flour the top of it. Dani covers the bowl with a damp cloth and places it on the table outside in the sun.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait untill it's twice the size, will take about an hour."

"Oh so now we have fun, bonito?" Maverick says and raises his still flour dust hands.

"Sure."

When Maverick is close enough Dani suddenly grabs his face, leaving a trail of flour on the youngers face, stepping back and admiring his work he laughs. Mavericks face is completly white and when he opens his eyes, Dani's breath hitches, deep brown looking back threatingly.

"Oh you think that's funny?"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Dani smiles. walking backwards.

"Get here you."

Maverick runs towards him, Dani shrieking and pulling off his shirt throwing it towards him but Maverick ducks aside, making it fall on the ground. Minnie having followed them and jumping up around them excitedly while barking when suddenly Maverick trips over her, falling forward and gripping Dani's jeans, both going down and ending up in the pool, spluttering when they come up.

"Minnie!" Maverick yells, splashing water towards the dog who immediatly lies down on his stomach, head on the tiles and tilting it to the side like she didn't do anything wrong and Dani shoves his lover.

"It's ok, no one got hurt."

"You're ok?" Maverick asks and Dani can honestly hear some worry in his voice while the younger turns to him.

"I'm fine, come here."

Maverick swims towards his lover, arms winding around his waist while Dani's arms come up to lay around his neck and his legs curls around his waist. Lips kiss and hands wander and carress, Dani pushing the wet shirt up and off and throwing it away, chuckling when they hear a whining noise meaning they probably threw the cloth to close to Minnie and the dog flees inside the house. 

"Shouldn't you go see if she's ok?" Dani asks.

"She'll be fine, and serves her right for almost hurting you."

"I hate to think what you'll do if I really get hurt by someone."

"I'd kill them."

Dani stops his ministrations and looks at Maverick, seeing in his eyes he means it, fingers reaching up and cupping his cheek before he leans in and kisses him deeply. It's slow and soft and sensual, setting sun casting a orange glow over them and it ends up in Maverick fucking Dani up against the poolwall, both moaning each others names with the climax that follows.

Fifty minutes later finds both curled up on the couch, eating their pizza with Minnie at their feet, looking at both riders hopeful.

"Can I give her something?" Dani asks.

"Sure."

Dani breaks off a bit and holds it out, Minnie creeping forward and licking it off Dani's fingers who laughs. The dog keeps looking at the smaller rider and he keeps giving her small bites, Minnie creeping coser untill she almost on Dani's lap and when his pizza is done Minnie lays her head on Dan's lap, satisfied and Dani scratches the back of her head making her growl happy before she snuggles her snout in his side and closes her eyes, Dani's hand slowly caresses her back.

"She likes you." Maverick says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, normally she's very protective of me and wary of strangers coming close, but she's different with you, it's almost like she knows you're a good guy."

Dani smiles and lays his head on Mavericks shoulder before the younger lays an arm around his lover and both close their eyes.


	10. Brno part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little preview for the next chapter tomorrow, couldn't resist

**Brno, friday august 4, 16:00**

_'Where are you?'_

Dani smiles when he reads the message from his younger lover, answering him he's in his motorhome.

_'Can I come over?'_

_'You don't need to ask'_

Barely five minutes later, his door lunges open and an almost out of breath Maverick Viñales pushes it closed, leaning against it and eyes wide making Dani chuckle.

"Hey." Dani says.

"Hey." Maverick awnsers.

"You okay?"

"Fine, I just....didn't wanted anyone to see me." he shrugs.

"And did you succeeded in that?"

"I think so." he says.

"Good, come here."

Dani opens his arms, Yamaha rider smiling and rushing over, falling on the couch and immediatly snuggling in close, arms around Dani's waist and head on his shoulder while Dani lays an arm around his shoulder and his cheek on his head.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Hmm, am now." the satisfying answer is.

Dani smiles and presses a kiss against his hair.

"You did good today, mi corazon."

"Weather was tricky tho, but I managed, you did good too, really good, being the fastest for quite some time, I have to confess that sometimes you went so fast I was a bit worried for you."

"You were?"

Maverick nods into his shoulder and tightens his hold around the older, feeling his free hand sliding over his bare arm leaving goosebumps behind.

"I can't stay long, half hour max." Maverick says, voice sounding sleepy.

"Ok, you want to move to the bedroom?"

"No, I'm fine here, bonito."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Mavericks says and stiffles a yawn,"I'm just fine here, in your motorhome, on your couch, in your arms.....it's comfy in your arms..."

Dani chuckles and presses another kiss against Mavericks hair, pulling the younger in a bit closer, happy to just sit there with him in his arms.

 

**Saterday around 18:00**

Dani opens the door to his hotelroom, having grabbed something to eat and a coffee on the way, balancing it inside and almost spilling it in fright when he sees a silhoutte lying on his couch, heaving a deep breath to calm himself down he places the food and hot coffee on the table and sits on his haunches, Maverick lying on his side and knees pulled up. Dani smiles, just watching his younger lover for a moment, watching the peaceful expression on his face, so carefree and so very different then the jittery Maverick he saw in the box this afternoon. The older leans in and kisses his soft lips, feeling a gasp leaving them but they soon kiss him back, arm sliding around his back and pulling him on the couch with him. With more ease then Dani though was possible, the younger pulls him up and over himself, Dani ending up between Maverick and the back of the couch before their eyes lock and Dani can see the disappointment in them.

"What am I doing wrong?" he whispers.

"Nothing."

Maverick laughs dry, biting his lip and Dani realizes this is weighing much harder on him then Dani thought.

"Then why is it that after I started crashing I can't get the feeling with the bike back? The feeling was so good in Qatar and then it was just mediocore and after Catalunya I feel like I'm just messing about, letting the team down and the fans."

Maverick watches his hand, fingers pluck at the soft cotton and Dani covers them with his, lacing them together.

"The only one you're letting down is yourself, mi corazon,"Dani says and the other looks at him frowning,"I know that sounds harsh, but you needn't give up on yourself, just keep believing and you'll get that feeling back again."

"It's hard."

"I know, come here."

Dani moves his arm around the others waist and pulls him close, youngers face burried in Dani's neck and closing his eyes while Dani rubs his back soothingly, lookig over his shoulder and seeing his coffee and food standing but happily giving that up to give Maverick some comfort.


	11. Brno part two

**Sunday, 22:30**

 

"Told you you would get the feeling back." Dani says softly.

"Yeah."

Both riders are lying on the couch, having celibrated their second and third place with both their teams and are now mostly busy with kisses and cuddling, Maverick lying between Dani and the back of the couch with Dani close against him. Maverick rolls on his side and supports his head with his hand while looking at his lover.

"It was good to share the podium with you, to be up there together, especially today."

"I know."

Mavericks eyes fall on the two champagne bottles standing on the table and he smiles. Jumping up and off the couch he grabs one of them and starts shaking it, making Dani sit up worried.

"You're not really...."

But it's already to late, cork popping and champagne spraying all over Dani soaking him and the couch too, older squinting his eyes and reaching for his own bottle, grabbing it and doing the same to the other. They are chasing each other around the room and almost knocking things down in the process, when both bottles are empty, the riders halt and look at each other, both soaked in champagne and laughing. When Mavericks eyes suddenly drag down Dani's champagne soaked, glistening body and up again, eyes locking in on mocca, Dani's breath falters, younger walking up to him and dropping the bottle to grab his face and crash their lips together, Dani dropping his bottle too fingers digging in Mavericks skin.

Both are so busy with the kiss neither is watching where they're going and the end up tripping over each others feet and falling backwards, Maverick having the sense of mind to turn their positions so he ends up falling on his back with the smaller on top of him, both laughing when Maverick frames Dani's face.

"You ok?" he asks, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Maverick nods and slips his hands in Dani's hair, pulling him down and kissing him. Hands wander and slip under clothes to pull them off, throwing the champagne soaked items next to them untill their both naked, Maverick rolling them around untill he's on top, tongue and lips working a way down, tasting the champagne on his tongue. Dani's hands slipping in his hair when he swallows him whole, tongue curling around the base, dragging it up over the vein on the underside and slipping through the slit. Meanwhile his fingers start working him open, slipping in one, two, sciccoring them and abusing his prostate before slipping a third inside and finally pulling them back, arms circling Dani's waist and pulling him up before slowly lying on his back.

"Ride me?" the youngers asks.

Dani smiles and leans in for a short kiss before he straddles him and places his cock against his opening, slowly sinking down while he keeps looking at dark ones, Dani biting his lip when he is all the way down and his head falls back while he releases a shaky breath. Mavericks fingers carress Dani's legs softly, nails scratching lightly and one finger moves over Dani's hard cock making the older moan. 

Mavericks eyes move up over a tanned muscled chest that is still glistening a bit from the champagne, locking on in mocca when Dani leans forward and places his hands on Mavericks chest and he starts rocking forward, both moaning and Mavericks hands quickly find a way around Dani, grabbing his asscheeks and while rocking his hips up he pulls them flush against him, filling Dani as deep as he can. 

"Hmm....so good..." Dani whispers.

The Repsol rider sits up and places his hands behind him on Mavericks legs while he keeps the rhythm going, youngers eyes moving slowly over the most gorgeous body he has ever seen and he can hardly believe it is all his, his to touch and his to kiss. 

"Mave..."

The Yamaha rider looks up, thought having caused him to still his movements and Dani smiles.

"Come on, fuck me..."

Maverick suddenly sits up, movement almost causing Dani to topple of sideways but the younger circles his waist and before he knows it, he's being pushed into the soft cushions of the couch, fingers weaving through dark hair while lips kiss his neck and he is fucked into the couch, moaning and whimpering under the sudden treatment but bucking his hips upwards nonetheless before he wraps his legs around his waist and pushes his ancles in Mavericks back. The youngers arms move underneath him and cup his asscheeks, pulling him in with every inwards thrust, not taking long before both climax violently, Maverick biting Dani's neck drawning blood while Dani's fingernails dig in Mavericks shoulders leaving half crescent moons there. 

"I love you...," Maverick says before freezing, realizing what he said and cursing himself for it,"sorry....I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...."

"Does that mean you don't mean it?"

Something in his voice makes Maverick look at Dani, mocca eyes looking back with a hint of amusement.

"I.......that depends, I guess." he says hesitant.

"On what?"

"If you..."

"I do."

Maverick falls silent, keeping eyecontact and trying to read those mocca ones but he just needs to hear the words.

"Tell me."

"I love you, mi corazon."

"And I love you, bonito."

Both smile and Maverick lays his head on Dani's shoulder, older weaving his fingers through dark streaks while the younger closes his eyes and tightens his hold around the smaller.

"You can't fall asleep." Dani warns.

"I know, I just....don't want to leave you just yet."

"Can you grab my jeans?" Dani asks.

Maverick looks around, reaching out and pulling Dani's jeans up on the couch and the older fishes his phone out.

"I'll just set the alarm for 8 in the morning, testing doesn't start untill 10, ok?"

"Perfect."

After Dani set the alarm, his arms move around Mavericks frame and both try and get some sleep, tangled up together.


	12. Austria part one

**Austria, friday, 21:00**

Moving in the darkness and hiding in a corner, he looks at the paper again, eyes moving over the number and putting it away before he searches for the right one and when he finds it, he hesitates.

_What if it's the wrong room...._

Not giving himself anymore time, he tries the door, releasing a sigh of relief when it open and he quietly steps inside to close it and, just in case, locks it behind him. Making his way through the dark room, he feels a wave of relief washing over him when he sees Yamaha sponser clothes and the yellow number 46 before he makes his way over to the bedroom.

The door is ajar and he pushes it open further, seeing a long shaped form lying under the cover, clothes on a heap on the floor and he walks to the side, sitting on his haunches and just watching the Italian who is lying on his front, face towards him. Marc reaches out his hand and brushes away a stray curl when Vale stirs and his eyes flotter open.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey, I heard you were sick?"

"Hm, just a bit."

"Are you in pain?"

Vale smiles when he hears a hint of worry in the Spaniards voice, hand taking Marc's and lacing their fingers.

"No, no pain,"he says and looks up at Marc,"just tired and some headache that won't go away."

"You want me to get you an aspirine?"

"No, I already took one."

Marc nods, eyes locking in on bright blue and without thinking he leans up and presses his lips against the Italian, who's fingers slip in his hair and he turns his face to deepen it. Both panting when they break it, Marc resting his head on his hand while he looks at him.

"You want me to go? Let you get some sleep?"

Vale hesitates, biting his lip, he'd rather have Marc stay but he is very tired and if the Repsol rider stays he doubts he will get any sleep.

"It's ok,"Marc says and kisses his cheek,"get some rest, I'll see you on track tomorrow." 

"Sorry."

"Don't worry."

 

**some floors down**

_Is your door open?_

Dani picks up his phone frowing when he reads the message and he text back that, yes, it is. Barely a minute later Maverick stands in his hotelroom and he smiles.

"Oh good, you can still smile."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Dani makes his way around the couch and wraps his arms around Mavericks waist while the younger moves them around his shoulders.

"I don't know, you didn't make it into Q2 right away and you're eight? I thought you might be disappointent."

"Well, it's never fun to have to go through Q1 particulairly because it gives me the feeling I'm being rushed and I don't like being rushed."

Dani nestles himself deeper into Mavericks embrace and the younger presses his lips against Dani's forehead.

"You're not disappointent?"

"No, well it would have been nice to be further up but I've came from further back, I won Misano last year from p8 too. Why?"

Dani leans back and looks at him.

"Well, I just thought...I could come and cheer you up."

"So you're just here to cheer me up? Not because you wanted to see me?"

"No, yes! I mean,"Maverick laughs nervous and licks his lips,"you are very good at twisting my words....I just mean..."

The rest of his words are swallowed by his lover who kisses him deeply on the lips, Maverick relaxing in his arms and guiding the older back against the couch.

"So, what did you have in mind to cheer me up with?" Dani asks against his lips.

"Well, I would hold you, like I am now, and kiss you like I just did....then I would take you to the bedroom and have my way with you."

"In that case, I am sad, I was just keeping a brave face."

"You did?"

Dani nods and pouts, making Maverick smile and he lifts him up walking him to the bedroom.


	13. Austria part two

Marc is making his way through the Honda floor to his room and when he is sliding the keycard through the slot, he is suddenly pushed inside and against the door that slams shut with a loud bang.

"Couldn't wait?" Marc chuckles.

However, when he looks at the crystal blue's staring back at him the smile dies on his lips.

"Do you have a deathwish?" 

"Don't most of us riding a bike around the circuit with 150mph?" Marc retorts, trying to light the mood.

"Don't fucking joke about this."

"Look, Vale, I don't know..."

"I'm talking about your fight with Dovi."

"Oh, right, well, it was tight at the last corner but...."

"Not just the last corner, you were making a move at a point where you nearly go 180mph, your rear tyre moved from under you, you fucking idiot." Vale hisses.

His fingers tighten around the fabric of his Repsol shirt, Marc frowning at his words but more importantly, the look in his eyes, worried, scared, afraid.

"Hey," Marc says and covers the Italians hands with his own,"I'm ok."

"I know but...you could have injured yourself badly if you.....if you fell."

Suddenly the Yamaha rider lets Marc go, hands pulling back from his and he walks backwards, away from Marc. But in two long strides Marc closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around the taller man, embrace answered by the Italian who pulls him close.

"Sorry, I'm sorry,"Vale whispers against the skin of his neck making Marc shiver,"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I didn't get hurt, I'm fine, really and I'm sorry if I made you worry but it's part of the job, you know that."

"I know."

"What happened to you anyway? One moment your right behind me and the next you're gone."

"Asked to much of the rear tyre so the grip was just gone after like ten laps, and also the speed." Vale mumbles.

"Sorry about that, anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Vale chuckles when he hears the undertone in Marc's voice and he leans back to look at him, barely having the time to respond when Marc crashes their lips together in a needy kiss, tongues battle and teeth clash while both start to tug and rip at clothing and eventually they fall on the couch together, nails scraping skin, leaving red marks in some cases while Vale feels how Marc pushes his legs apart, fingers circling his hole and pushing one inside feeling the Italian clamp around him. Taking his cock inside him to ease the pain, he lts his tongue curl around the tip while he pushes in a second one, sciccoring them and finding his prostate, making the Italian moan loud. Marc smiles around his length and pushes in a third but pulling it out soon, not being able to wait any longer to be inside the Italian. Spreading his legs wide, Marc aligns his cock against his opening, slamming inside in one hard thrust making Vale bite his lip to keep the loud moan inside, head thrown back, Marc not giving Vale much time to adjust to the intrusion, starting to thrust hard and deep. Abusing the Italians prostate over and over, Marc leans forward, kissing and biting skin while he keeps on thrusting inside Vale hard and deep, both breathing hard, Vale's fingers digging in Marc's shoulders while the Spaniard bites Vale's neck when he feels his climax fast approaching, almost drawing blood when he suddenly feels Vale clenching around him and pulling him over too. Collapsing next to him, Marc between the back of the couch and Vale's longer form, he closes his eyes for a moment, feeling Vale's arm around his shoulders and being pulled against a solid chest before lips press a kiss against his forehead.

"I have a suggestion." Vale breaths.

"Shower?" Marc smirks.

"No,"the Italian laughs,"but that does sound good, but I was thinking, the academy riders have a testday here tomorrow, they won't arrive at the ranch before tuesdayafternoon and I am flying there tomorrow morning."

Vale falls silent, letting the question hang in the air, watching how Marc slowly lifts his head and looks at him, small smile tugging his lips.

"Come back with me."

"To spend the whole monday together, alone, on your ranch?"

"Yeah, or are you flying back with your dad tomorrow?"

"No, he's going back to Cervera, I was planning on leaving for Andorra tomorrow."

"Change your plan then, come back with me."

Marc smiles and leans up to press a kiss against Vale's lips.

"Yeah, I can change my plan." he smiles.

 

After having watched a sulking Maverick Viñales for a couple of minutes in his hotelroom, Dani heaves a deep breath and gets up from his place on the couch, walking up to him and wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad race and you lost your second place in the championship but there are still a lot of races coming, anything can happen."

"I know."

Maverick winds his arms around Dani's frame and burries his face in his neck, inhaling deep, smelling the unmistacable scent that is Dani and it calms him down.

"At least I had a nice view for some time in the beginning." Maverick smirks, meaning the period he was riding behind his lover.

Dani chuckles and presses a kiss against the skin of his neck, leaning back and looking at him.

"You're welcome."

"It did feel good to see you up there, on the podium, agent 026." Maverick chuckles.

"You saw that clip?"

"I did, you looked very handsome in that tux,"Maverick leans down and kisses his lips softly,"really sexy, you should dress up more often."

Dani closes his eyes and tilts his head a bit to deepen the kiss, feeling Mavericks hands slip under his shirt and tracing his spine up making him arch his back, not wasting any time to pull it up and over his head, dropping to his knees and opening his jeans to push it down. Dani's hands slip in his hair and weave through the dark short hairs, making Maverick look up at him through his lashes, smirk around his lips and Dani can already feel his cock twitch with the sight. While he keeps eyecontact, his fingers curl around the elastic of his boxers and he drags it down, Dani's hard cock springing free and Maverick licks his lips before he takes it in hand and swallows him whole. Dani's head falling back into his neck and eyes closed while Maverick does the most amazing things with that sinful tongue and lips. 

The moment Maverick feels Dani's knees buckle, he swiftly scoops him in his arms and places him on the bed, stepping back and Dani, splayed out on the bed naked, leans on his elbows, watching breathless how Maverick pulls his shirt over his head, eyes moving over that gorgeous tanned muscles and opens his jeans to push it with boxers down his legs, stepping out and crawling on the bed over the olders body, making him lie on his back, wegding himself between his legs, he leans down and kisses him softly on the lips, beaths mingle and both sigh longingly when their cocks rub against each other. Dani spreads his legs, placing his feet on the matrass and rocking his hips upwards while Maverick pushes them down before he starts on working him open slowly, using more finesse then usual, more time then usual, taking this slowly this time overwhelming while soft kisses are exchanged between them.

The moment the younger slides inside him, both moan, Mavericks hands placed next to Dani's head while Dani's hands are above his head, eyes locked in on each other and Maverick starts to thrust slowly, taking his time, letting his eyes drag over the body beneath him, taking in the muscles that tense with every inward thrust, the fingers that curl around the bars of the headboard, knuckles turning white while arching his back and teeth that worry his lower lip. Feeling ancles that occasionally push in his lower back, urging him on but not compelling, leaning down and kisses the soft skin of his neck, softly biting making Dani moan, turning his head and giving Maverick more room to plant his kisses. Meanwhile the thrusting stays slow and languidly when he suddenly feels fingertips ghosting over his back, goosebumps arise on the youngers skin and the moment that hand grabs his asscheek and squeezes, something snaps in Maverick and he starts thrusting faster and harder, both turning their heads and letting their lips crash together in a needy passionate kiss. Free hand moving in Mavericks hair, pulling his head even closer, both moaning in the others mouth when the feel their climax approaching. Suddenly Maverick slows his rhythm, Dani whining in his mouth making him smile against his lips, fingers lacing together and eyes finding each other, looking into each others souls, Dani freezing when Maverick hits his prostate before his body starts to shudder and he comes with a long moan, clenching around Maverick and pulling him over too. 

Breathing hard, the younger collapses on top of him, both spend but satisfied and Dani's fingers move over his back slowly, eyes blank and hardly moving when Maverick rolls off of him but instantly missing the contact.

"Wow, that was....."

"Yeah..."


	14. Taking a Break

The moment Dani pushes the key in the door of his house, they hear excited barking soming from the other end and when he pushes the door open he has to step aside, laughing when Minnie pratically jumps into Mavericks arms and the younger catches her while she licks his face.

"Aw she missed you, that's sweet." Dani says.

His voice makes Minnie turn her face and the moment she sees Dani standing, she begins to squirm in his arms and he has to let her go, jumping up and barking at Dani excitedly too and he scratches her behind her ears making her even more hyperactive.

"Aw she missed you too, that's even sweeter." Maverick smiles.

"It's also strange seeing we haven't known each other for that long."

"She knows you're important for me so you're important for her too, bonito."

"To be honest I missed her too, she's a sweetheart."

Dani leans down and places a kiss on the top of her head before Maverick ushers her inside, dog happily jumping around them while the riders place their bags near the stairs and walking inside.

"Wow, everything is still in place, I'm impressed." Dani says.

"Hey, she's very well trained." Maverick says, feighning hurt.

"She is."

"Were you worried?"

"No, not really but you never know, this is a strange place for her."

"True, but we've been staying here for more then two weeks so she got used to the pace, she knows this is home, or erm...sort of..."

"Hey,"Dani says and takes Mavericks hand,"this _is_ home for you and for Minnie too, I'm not suggesting to move in here but you and Minnie are always welcome here."

"Just like you're always welcome in Roses." Maverick ads.

Dani smiles and reaches out to cup the youngers cheek and pull him into a kiss, the rest of the day is spend lazing about, mostly with Minnie close to them, having been seperated from them for about a week and when they walk up the stairs and Dani wants to close the door, Minnie begins to whine a little.

"Why don't you let her inside tonight?"

"I don't know, can you promis me she won't get on the bed?"

"You afraid she'll keep you away from me?" Maverick chuckles.

"No,"Dani smiles,"I just...it's not very hygienic that's all."

"She'll stay on my side, next to the bed, I promis."

"Ok."

Dani opens the door and Minnie wags her tail while she walks in.

"Come here, girl." Maverick says.

The younger points to the place next to him side and the dog lays down, curled into a ball while both riders undress and meet each other in the middle of the bed, lips finding each other and fingers carressing sensitive spots luring moans from lips. Mavericks fingers tracing down Dani's spine and the older arches his back, pressing himself against his lover, letting his arm move over his waist when he suddenly pulls back and looks over Mavericks shoulder.

"What?"

"She's watching again."

"God, Dani she's a dog."

"I know I just....it feels weird, I'm sorry."

"I can't put her on the hallway, she'll keep scratching the door untill we let her in."

"Why didn't she wanted to be inside before we left?"

"Because I've been away for more then a week, she always needs to be close after I returned."

"Bathroom?" Dani asks.

"Won't work, she needs to see me."

"So, now what?"

"We'll have to wait until she's sleeping."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know." Maverick smiles.

Dani lets himself be manhandled on his other side and and feels Mavericks arm circle his waist and he presses a kiss on his shoulder.

 

It didn't change much since I've last been here." Marc says.

The Spaniard walks around the ranch, wandering from one room to the other closely followed by Vale.

"I didn't really change anything."

Marc walks up to the windows, smile on his face when he sees the track outside in the distance.

"Looks very appealing." he says.

"It does."

There is something in the Italians voice that makes Marc look over his shoulder, locking in on crystal blue, smirk around his lips and Marc realizes he wasn't talking about the track and the Spaniard turns around, feeling arms circle his waist and lips that kiss his, being pushed back and against the window, Marc closes his eyes and just enjoys it, enjoys those lips that move perfectly with his, fingers that slip underneath his shirt and trace circles on his back while his slip in curls. The Italians lips kiss a path to his ear, tugging his earlobe and luring a moan from Marc's lips, opening the buttons on his shirt and sliding it aside, eyes moving over his tanned muscled chest admiringly and he leans in to seal their lips in a passionate kiss while his fingers move lower, popping the button of his jeans.

"You in a hurry?" Marc whispers against his lips.

"You complaining?" Vale retorts.

"No, not at all."

"Good." Vale says, pulling down the zipper and pushing it off his hips.

One more kiss before Vale drops to his knees and in one swift movement, he pulls Marc's boxers down, licking his lips with the sight of his already hard cock. The moment the Yamaha rider wraps his lips around it and engulfs him whole, Marc closes his eyes and moans, head falling back against the window with a thud and fingers slipping in curls, tugging softly. The Italian enjoys the soft moans and whimpers he is luring from the Repsol riders lips, revelling in his fingertips that are scratching his scalp, taste and scent of the Spaniard filling his senses and doubling his efforts, curling his tongue around the tip and dragging it through the slit and over his most sensitive spot. Marc starts to tugg harder, trying to pull him off, preventing himself from coming, not like this but it's to no avail and soon he finds his release, Vale swallowing everything he has. 

Marc sags against the window, eyes closed and breathing rapidly while Vale moves up littering kisses all over his skin and ending up sealing their lips in a long, slow, deep kiss.

"I love the way you taste." the Italian whispers.

"Hm, what about you?" Marc asks.

The Spaniard starts to tug Vale's jeans, head however so foggy with his orgasm his movements are not coördinated and Vale smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, let's get some sleep first, ok?"

"Ok."

Vale lifts the Spaniard up in his arms, taking him upstairs while Marc's arms move around his neck and his head rests on the Italians shoulder, slowly lowering him to the ground in the bedroom and when he kisses his forehead Marc smiles.

"Can I ask you something?" Marc asks, while undressing himself further.

"Sure."

"Why were you so worried about me?"

Vale stops unbuttoning his shirt, head turning and faint smile around his lips.

"I don't know, I just......I've been racing for more then twenty years, I love this sport and it gave me everything I ever wanted but it also took a lot, I lost so many friends along the way and when I saw you being só careless...I don't want to loose you too." the Italian whispers.

Marc feels a lump in his throat, never having seen or heard the nine time worldchampion that vulnerable and he walks up to him, taking his hands and making him look at him.

"I can only promis, that I will do my utmost best to come back every time I go out, if you promis me the same."

"Yeah, I do."

Both smile and Vale brings their hands to his mouth to kiss the back of Marc's before he leans in for a short soft kiss before they undress further and slip between the sheets, trying to get some sleep.

 

"Dani?"

It's in the middle of the night, Dani still lying on side side with Maverick behind him, younger softly whispering his name but the older doens't move.

"Dani?" Maverick whispers a bit louder.

"Hmm." The older stirs but doesn't wake up.

"Minnie is sleeping."

"That's nice for her." he murmers.

Maverick chuckles and feels the older drifting off again while he kisses his shoulder and his fingers carress his chest, tracing the muscles and the moment his nail scrapes his nipple he moans softly. While Maverick keeps carressing his chest and abuse his nipple, his lips keep kissing his shoulder and neck, sucking on the pulsepoint. 

"Hmm, Mave...."

Dani pushes his hips back, biting his lip when he feels the younger is already hard, hand reaching back and grabbing the youngers hip who pushes his hips forward now. Dani feels fingers moving down, slowly and they move over the cotton of his boxers, tracing the already hardening cock and Dani shivers under the ministration. Dani's fingers push down Mavericks boxers and he feels Mavericks fingers disappear into his own and curling around his hard cock. Dani turns around, arm slipping over Mavericks waist and leg over his hip, fingers digging in his asscheek and bringing them together, noth moaning when their cocks rub together. 

"Shh, the dog." Maverick says and Dani chuckles.

To keep the noise to a minimum, both lean in and let their lips meet in a kiss, moaning into each others mouths while hips begin to move more frantically with every second that passes. Maverick takes them both in hand while Dani digs his fingers in the youngers asscheek, trying to pull him in closer, breathing becomes harsh and when the need to breath becomes unberable, Dani's lips move to Mavericks shoulder, biting his skin when he climaxes, feeling Maverick doing the same with him.

After Dani has cleaned them up, he slips between the sheets again, Maverick immediatly nestling against his side, Dani's arm moving around his back and pulling him close before both fall asleep.


	15. Taking a Break II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise update! hope you like it <3

Dani and Maverick are sitting on the couch, fingers licked and Minnie between them, head resting on Dani's legs and the older scratches her head when Dani's phone rings, making Minnie look up. The Spaniard reaches for it to answer and pushes Minnie away, picking up.

"Hey...yeah...I forgot I was supposed to meet you this afternoon,"Dani says and looks at Maverick who is playing with Minnie,"can I come back to you on that?"

Dani hangs up and walks up to Maverick, sitting down and watching how he is playing with Minnie.

"Ever went paragliding before?" Dani asks.

"You mean behind a boat?"

"Yeah,"Dani says and looks at him,"it's amazing."

"I'm sure it is but no, I haven't."

"I was supposed to meet some friends for that this afternoon and I was going to cancell but I kinda forgot."

"You trust these friends?" Maverick asks.

"To keep us a secret?"

"Yeah, they've been my friends since I got here ten years ago, one of them owns a company who rents the equipment. If I ask them to not tell anyone, they won't. And Minnie loves water so she can come too."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, erm...well....I did follow you on instagram and whenever you were in the water she's with you."

"True, and about that paragliding,"Maverick pulls himself on the couch and takes Dani's hands in his,"I'd love to go if you teach me."

"I don't know, maybe it's better if my friend does that."

"Fine, when do we meet them?"

"One."

"Ok, it's settled then, call your friend back."

Dani smiles and grabs his phone to call his friend telling him he is bringing some one else and a dog.

When they have packed what they need, they head out, Dani parking at the parkinglot and to take as less risk as needed, they decide to go seperate even going as far as to let Minnie go with Dani. Even tho the people are used to seeing Dani, they always look at him and call his name, so after Dani has pointed the boat with two other men, Maverick turns to Minnie.

"You stay here, ok? I'll go first and you stay with Dani, ok girl?"

Minnie barks and Maverick smiles, leaning in and kissing the top of her head before he looks at Dani, a bit nervous.

"You'll be fine, just go slow and don't try to attract attention to yourself."

"Ok."

Maverick wants to leave but Dani grabs his wrist and pulls him back into a deep kiss before he looks at him.

"I'll see you soon."

Maverick nods before he leaves, Dani watches how he walks up to the boat, catching the attention of the two men, Joey and Matt, who welcome him with a smile and a handshake. Dani looks at Minnie, the dog watching her boss sharply and the Spaniard lays his hand against her head.

"Hey, you stay with me ok?"

Minnie barks, as if understanding and Dani smiles, getting out and opening the backdoor to let her out. When he nears the boat, Joey is already busy telling Maverick about the equipment and Matt takes his hand to help him on board while Minnie jumps on board and joins Maverick.

"You didn't tell me this friend was another famous MotoGP rider." Matt says.

"I know, sorry."

"It's ok, we'll go out a bit further and away from prying eyes." Joey says.

"Thanks."

 

About half an hour later, Dani is changed and hanging behind the boat on a wakeboard, Joey taking the opportinuty to point out his stance and the way he bends his knees and leans forward to tell Maverick how he can stay upright.

"So, you and Dani?" he says when he sits down.

"Yeah, me and Dani."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Couple of months."

"Is it serious?"

"Joey!" Matt interrupts.

"What? Dani's been my friend for ten years, I don't want him to get hurt."

"Then we want the same because I would never hurt him, I love him."

Joey bites the inside of his cheek, looking at Dani and back at Maverick again.

"He loves me too."

"Yeah that's obvious." Matt laughs.

"It is?"

"Yes, the way he looked at you when he came on board and the secret glances during changing, it's pretty clear to me."

Maverick smiles and looks at his lover again, enjoying the fact he's having so much fun and about an hour later it's Maverick's turn, Dani sitting next to him in a swimsuit that is so tight it shows all his muscles and his hair is messed up due to the fact he ran his fingers through it and Maverick has to really make an effort to pay attention to the tips he is giving and not jump him.

It takes a couple of tries, but finally Maverick manages to keep upright, bit shaky in the beginning but with Dani's instructions he quickly finds a more stable position and Joey slowly opens the gas a bit more. Turns out Maverick is a natural, shouting and cheering and having a great time, being watched by Dani who smiles. After some minutes, Joey stops the boat and Maverick swims to the boat, being lifted in it by Dani and Matt.

"That was awesome." Maverick says.

"Glad you liked it." Dani smiles.

Minnie, who has been watching her boss closely, comes closer and starts licking his face, tail wagging and Maverick smiles.

"You wanna go for a swim? We can right?"

"Sure, just change first."

"Ok."

The two disappear down below, Dani closing the door before being pushed up against it by Maverick.

"I wanna do this again soon." he says.

"Liked it that much?"

"Yeah."

The two share a short kiss before they change and get into the water for swim before going back and after they got home, Maverick gives Minnie some food while Dani is already going upstairs for a shower, soon joined by his lover who backs him up against the tiled walls. Lips finding each other in a deep slow kiss while hands wander and the moment Mavericks slips a finger inside him, Dani moans and closes his eyes, pushing in a second and sciccoring them, finding his prostate and abusing it untill Dani tugs his hair. Lifting his legs, he aligns his cock against his opening and slowly pushes inside, feeling of being inside Dani overwhelming and when he is all the way inside he stills, laying his forehead against Dani's and breathing out slowly. The moment Maverick starts to move, Dani tilts his hips, making him slide inside deeper, touching his prostate over and over, moans getting louder and breathing harsher while Dani opens his eyes and looks at deep brown. Cupping his cheek with one hand, Maverick leans into the touch making Dani smile, biting his lip and pushing his ancles in the youngers back and feeling his climax coming. Maverick leaning in and sealing their lips in a deep kiss, moaning into each others mouth and riding out their orgasm slowly.

 

Vale and Marc use the afternoon to race around the track, trying to out smart each other and diving underneath each other, sometimes touching. Marc is having the time of his life, dirt track one of his biggest loves next to road racing and he does everything he can to stay ahead of Vale and it results in him taking a corner to wide and flat and the bike just slippes away from him, sliding over the track with the bike half on him. Vale's heart stops and he quickly jumps off his own bike letting it fall to the ground and he runs up to Marc, shoving the bike off of him and falling on his knees, helmet already off.

"You ok?" he asks.

Marc mumbles something but because of his helmet he can't hear him and his fingers reach for the fastening to open it and carefully he pulls it off.

"What?" Vale asks.

"I'm fine." Marc laughs.

"How about a shower?"Vale asks

"How about a swim first and a shower after?"

"Fine." Vale chuckles.

Both pick up their bikes and ride them to the shed, aprking them and letting Vale put them away and when the Italian turns around he freezes, Marc having zipped the leathers open and letting it hang low on his hips, leaning back against the doorframe and hands on his hips, giving the Italian a very nice view on glistening tanned chest.

"God you're such a fucking tease." Vale says.

"I am?" Marc asks and raises his eyebrow.

"Yes you are, you're gorgeous and sexy and you know it."

The Italian slowly walks closer while Marc smirks and bites his lip, watching how Vale stalks closer, hands coming to rest against the wall trapping him, staring him down, eyes roaming over that muscled chest and licking his lips before he crashes their lips together violently, both moaning into the kiss and both drawing blood. Both are already so worked up, Vale lifts the other up and Marc wraps his legs around his hips while Vale rocks forward, bringing their hard cocks together, even through the thick fabric of the leathers it brings such delicious friction.

"I'm not going to last long." Vale breaths, kisses moving to his neck while he keeps on rocking forward.

"Me neither." Marc answers breathless, fingers grabbing Vale's hair while his teeth nip and bite at Vale's neck.

The Yamaha rider moves his hands down and slips them underneath Marc's leathers, grabbing his asscheeks and pulling him in with every rocking movement.

"Oh fuck...." 

Marc's head falls back against the wall with a soft thud, eyes rolling into the back of his head of pleasure when the Italian swivels his hips and his body starts to shake, teeth biting his lip and the moment Vale suddenly drags his finger over his hole, the Repsol rider comes with a moan quickly followed by Vale. Both are breathing hard and when Vale presses his lips against Marc's neck the other shivers in his arms.

"I don't know what's happening to me." the Italian whispers.

"Yeah that makes two of us."

Vale chuckles and turns his face to look at Marc's silhoutte, fingers reaching up and stroking the side of his face.

"I do know it feels really good."

"It does, better then it ever felt with someone else."

Marc turns his face to look at Vale, Italian trying to figure out what is going on in that pretty head but he can't.

"We don't have to label this just yet,"Marc says and smiles,"let's just...have fun together, in any way and see where it leads us."

Vale nods and places Marc back down on the ground, stepping back and seeing Marc's face changing into a smirk.

"What?"

"Can anyone see us from the road?"

"No, we are completly hidden from view."

"Good,"Marc says and promtpy steps out of his leathers and boxers,"cause I hate feeling sticky."

He winks at Vale before he turns around and walks away, leaving a stunned Vale behind.


	16. Silverstone part one

_**Silverstone, friday evening** _

The moment Dani walks into his hotelroom, he throws his keys away and walks straight into the bedroom, falling face first on the bed, not even moving when he feels the bed dip next to him and an arm moving around his waist, he let's himself be pulled into an embrace, being envelopped in a tight hug and he feels lips pressing against his forehead.

"What happened?" Maverick asks, voice sounding soft.

"I don't know, I just...."heaving a deep breath and pulling away, rolling on his back,"I just can't control the bike and I have no idea how to fix that and I hate those bumps in the tarmac and don't get me started about the new flag-to-flag procedure."

"You don't think it's safer?"

"Not for me, I can't see those freaking pannels on the ground and I can't see where I'm supposed to go."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you did good, I got a glimpse of you in the box during a break, you looked much more relaxed."

"I did, the bike felt good, the balance was good."

"I hope it stays that way tomorrow and for qualifying."

"I hope to see you there."

"If I make it through Q1, fucking hate Q1."

"I know and of course you will make it,"Maverick says and moves closer,"you're to good not too."

Maverick kisses Dani's neck, making the younger squirm and laugh, wrapping his arms around him and tilting his head to give his lover more room, trying to make the most of the little time they have before Maverick has to leave again.

 

Marc smiles when he sees the name on the screen of his phone, moving his eyes to the mirror, seeing a light blue color on his upperthigh and he picks up the phone to answer.

"Hey."

"Hey, I saw your crashes, the first one looked painful, you ok?"

"Well, it's blue and it hurts when I touch it but next to that, I'm fine.

"I wish I was there to kiss it better, press my lips against your skin, maybe let my tongue move over it or my fingertips."

"You shouldn't say things like that to me."Marc whispers.

"Why not? Am I turning you on?" Vale asks and Marc can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes you are and you know that too."

Silence on the other end of the phone except for some rustling and then a long deep sigh.

"You know what I'm doing right now?"

"What?" Marc asks, throat getting dry because, yes, he knows.

"I'm lying on my bed, hand inside my pants and boxers, wrapped around myself and softly jerking my hard cock, god feels so good, Marc."

Marc's mouth opens and closes, not being able to say anything but like it has a life of it's own, his hand slips beneath his own boxers, realizing he's also already hard, soft moan coming from his lips. 

"You joined in I hear." Vale moans.

Marc finds his way to the couch, placing his phone on the table and putting it on speaker before he quickly pushes his jeans and boxers down, wrapping one hand around his cock and the other fists the fabric of the couch tightly.

"God I'm so close already..." Marc breaths.

"Me too, just a few...more...tugs...."

Both moan, finding their release, slowly coming down from their high.

"Marc?"

The tone on which it is said grabs Marc's attention and he turns his head to the phone, frowning.

"Yeah?"

"Promis me you'll be more carefull tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will."

"Good, see you on track."

 

_**Silverstone, saterday evening** _

 

The moment Vale and Marc's eyes meet in parc fermé, the Spaniard sees the disapproving look in them, smile wiped from his face, he is already putting a step into his direction when the Italian slowly shakes his head, remembering him about the fact they're in public and Marc freezes.

The Spaniard doesn't need to hear why his lover is reacting like that, it was close, too close, more then once but at least he stayed on.

During the press conference he is seated next to him and even when Marc is talking, the Italian doesn't look at him once, making Marc sometimes struggle with the words he wants to say. When he is finally done, the journalist turns to Vale, Marc looking at his lover with interest, trying to will him to at least look at him even for just the briefest of moments but he doesn't and it lasts for the whole pressconfenrence and when it's finally over, Vale is gone before he knows it.

Later that evening, Marc wanders around the deserted paddock, sun already setting and he takes a moment to look at it before his eyes move over the track, he does this sometimes, coming back when everyone is gone, trying to already get into the racemode for tomorrow when he suddenly feels two arms circling his waist and being pulled against a solid chest before lips press a kiss in his neck.

"I'm sorry." Vale whispers.

Marc's hand cover his and he frowns while looking over his shoulder.

"What are you sorry for? I should be the one to say sorry."

"Probably, but I'm sorry for the way I treated you during the pressconference, ignoring you like that, it wasn't fair."

Marc turns in his arms that move around his neck and he pulls him into a short kiss.

"I know riding like that is your style, I should get used to that I know but it's hard, I don't want anyhting to happen to you."

"I know, but I know what I'm doing, you should have a little faith in me."

"I have and I'll try better, ok?"

"Ok."

Both smile and lean in for a long deep kiss before they break it, foreheads resting against each other.

"I should go back." Vale whispers.

"Yeah, I'll wait ten minutes."

 

"You were brilliant in Q1." Maverick says.

Tightening his grip around his lover and placing soft kisses on skin, the younger straddles Dani and pushes him into the pillows of the couch, Dani shivers, feeling proud due to the youngers words and he smiles.

"I told you you could do it and you did."

"Thank you, I honest to god have no idea where it came from."

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that you found it and you did it, bonito."

"I'm right behind you in the grid." Dani laughs.

"Yes you are, I'll make sure you'll have a good view." 

Maverick leans back, winking at Dani and the smaller reaches out his hands to start opening up the buttons of his lovers shirt, leaning forward and kissing each piece of skin he reveals hearing soft moans falling from Mavericks lips. When the shirt is open, the Yamaha rider sits up and takes it off, Dani sitting up too, arms circling his waist and lips kissing the skin while Mavericks fingers slip in Dani's hair. Hips rocking forward and seeking friction, Dani opens the others jeans and pushes it down far enough to free his cock which is already hard. The moment Dani curls his fingers around it Maverick moans, head falling back in his neck and eyes closed, Dani moving his eyes over a tanned miscled chest, long slender neck and face that is contorted with pleasure while his teeth bite his lowerlip, Dani momentarily speechless in his beauty in this moment. His hand keeps tugging his cock while Mavericks rocks his hips forward, bit faster every time untill he leans forward again, cradling Dani's head against his shoulder, body trembling and soon the Yamaha rider finds his release. Breathing hard, he feels Dani lying back and pulling him with him, fingers ghosting over his back untill Maverick presses his lips against his neck.

"I love you, bonito." 

"Love you too, mi corazon."


	17. Silverstone part two

He couldn't believe it, he fucking couldn't believe it, he was doing só good, not leading but managing the race and the tyres, having special attention to the front tyre as it was warmer then yesterday, wanting to save them in order to attack in the last laps. Then he suddenly felt a loss of power, not being able to make the corner and knowing something was wrong, the engine blew, unbelievable, in all his years with Honda it had never happened before and he was feeling so good, the bike had been amazing all weekend but it was not to be.

Heaving a deep breath, he falls down on the couch when he hears a text coming in and he fishes it out of his pocket, smiling when he sees Vale's face, opening it.

_*I'm so very sorry for what happened, as soon as I can, I'll come to you_

At least his lover made the podium, that does soften the blow of losing the lead in the championship a little bit but he is still disappointent nonetherless and he wishes Vale could just skip the party and come to him like, right now because he could really use his arms around him, his lips on his own and his fingers on his skin but Vale deserves this, deserves to celibrate his third place so Marc decides to take a shower and curl up on the couch watching crappy tv untill he is done celibrating.

 

About half way through the night, Marc lying in bed now, he is woken up by soft lips that are pressed against the sensitive skin of his neck and fingers that trace circles on the abused skin of his left hip. Marc's mouth opens to say something just at the moment those fingers move inside and trace his already hardening cock. Moaning soft, the lips move to his shoulder, collorbone and slowly find a way to his nipple, dragging his tongue over it and tugging with his teeth while the hand on his cock moves up and under the elastic band of his boxer, pushing it off his hips slowly while Marc raises them. The Italian settles between his legs, fingers curling around his cock and without warning, Vale takes him in whole, feeling fingers clench in his hair and hips that are raised up. Vale smiles around his lenght, free hand moving between his legs and working him open with slow movements before he kisses his way up a shivering body, sealing their lips in an intense deep kiss while he slowly pushes his way inside the Spaniard swallowing his moans and cries.

"Mi dispiace," he murmers against his lips,"I'm so very sorry, cara."

Marc doesn't get the chance to repsond, Vale immediatly kissing him deeply again while thrusting inside him hard and deep while Marc's arms circle Vale's waist, fingertips ghosting over the skin and ending up on his asscheeks, pushing him inside him even deeper, abusing his prostate and moans getting louder, not taking long before both reach their climax.

 

"Will I see you before Misano?" Marc asks.

The Spaniard is lying half on the Italian, fingers weaving through Marc's hair while Marc traces Vale's muscles absent minded.

"No, I'm going to the ranch tomorrow together with Luca and Lorenzo, the rest will follow tuesday."

"I don't know if I can do without you for almost two weeks."Marc whispers.

"Well, I'm booked full from wednesday, the riders leave for home on mondayevening, you could come to the ranch next tuesday, if you come early, we have the whole day."

"I'd like that." Marc smiles.

 

"You ok?" Maverick asks.

"I'm fine."

Maverick walks inside the Repsol riders room and turns to face him, looking at how Dani closes the door and turns around, youngers hand reaching for his and lincking their fingers.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure,"Dani says and pulls him over to the couch to sit down,"I knew this weekend was going to be difficult after the first practice with all those bumps and lack fo grip but honestly, I am happy with the race, I'd rather have ended up closer to the front but I was faster then I thought I could be, so all in all, I can't complain, the crew gave me the best bike they could and I did the best I could do."

"Next up is Misano." Maverick says, raising an eyebrow.

"I know,"Dani smiles, head resting against Mavericks shoulder,"last year was amazing."

"It was."

Maverick places his finger underneath Dani's chin and lifts it up, making the older look at him, slowly leaning in and letting their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss. Hands start to wander and slip underneath clothing to pull them off, Dani straddling the younger when all clothes are lying on a heap on the ground, Dani's fingers slipping in his hair and Mavericks fingers sliding up and down Dani's sides making him squirm and chuckle before those fingers move inside and work him open, lips kissing his neck, sucking on the pulsepoint and working a way down to abuse a nipple untill it's hard before moving to the second one.

The moment the younger slides inside his lover, Dani is already a whimpering mess under his ministrations, Mavericks hands cupping his asscheeks and pulling him flush against him while rocking his hips upwards, Dani's fingers moving to curl around the fabric of the couch, pulling himself forward, canting his hips and feeling Maverick sliding deeper inside him, touching his prostate over and over again while his head falls back and his eyes close of pleasure. 

Then he feels fingers slip in his hair and he is being pulled into a deep, intens, passionate kiss, moaning into each others mouths when both reach a climax, breathing hard and slowly coming down from their high.

 

"I need to go back to Roses before Misano, I need some clean clothes."

Both lying down now, Maverick on his back and Dani half on top of him, placing his chin on Mavericks chest and looking at his lover.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Is it okay if I travel ahead and you join me later with Minnie?"

"You're trusting Minnie to me for three days?" Dani says, trying to sound shocked.

"Of course I do,"Maverick chuckles, weaving his fingers through Dani's hair,"she adores you, you'll be fine."

"I'll miss you." Dani says.

"I'll miss you too but's only for a couple of days."

"I know,"Dani says and leans up to kiss him,"but I'll still miss you."

Both smile and lean in to let their lips meets in a kiss, rolling over the bed.


	18. Reassuring

The moment Vale opens his eyes he looks into two crystal blue's he knows all to well.

"Luca." he says,

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess, my leg hurts."

Both look at the leg, being held up a little by a sling before Luca turns to look at Vale again.

"You have a visiter." Luca suddenly says.

He looks aside, Vale following his younger brothers gaze and mouth falling open when he sees Marc standing in the corner, half hidden in the shadow dressed in a grey hoodie and he tries to sit up, groaning.

"Hey, be carefull." Luca says, reaching out and helping his brother to sit up.

"What are you doing here?" Vale asks.

"I was worried about you," Marc says,"I needed to see you."

"He called me to ask on what floor you were and what roomnumber."

Vale looks at Luca surprised, never having thought Luca would be willing to let Marc near him let alone, sneak him into his room or Marc taking the risk of being recognized in a busy hospital just to see him.

"He was really worried about you," he says,"I'll leave you alone."

Luca gets up from the bed and walks to the door before he turns to Marc.

"Don't wear him out, he needs to rest."

Marc nods and after Luca has left, the Spaniard walks closer.

"It's ironic, isn't it? You always telling me to be careful and not take so much risks on the circuit but you are the one to end up in hospital with your leg broken in two places."

"I can't believe you're really here."

"Yeah well, I can't believe how worried I was for you." Marc laughs nervous, hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet.

"Come here."

Vale reaches out his arms and Marc hurries to the bed, sitting down and embracing the Italian, face burried in his neck and arms around his neck while Vale's hands move up and down over his back.

"You scared me." Marc whispers.

"I'm sorry, now you know how I feel when I see you sliding on track."

Marc chuckles against his skin, Italian shivering with the breath on his skin and he leans back, Marc framing his face and pulling him into a kiss. 

"You need anything?" he asks after they let go.

"No, I have everything I need right here." he smiles.

Marc takes off his shoes and without saying anything, he gets under the covers and nestles himself against Vale's side, being envelopped by the Italians arms and sighing content.

"I did some MX training yesterday, to get my mind off but when I went to bed I couldn't sleep, so I got dressed and drove here, took me all night." Marc says and tries to surpress a yawn and failing.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep then."

Vale weaves his fingers through Marc's hair, Spaniard humming satisfied and closing his eyes.

"You remember what I said? Back at the ranch that day after Austria?"

"About what?"

"About not labelling this yet? What we have."

"Yeah." he says.

Marc looks up, seeing the questioning look in the Italians eyes and he smiles, suddenly leaning up and kissing him, compelling and forcing the Italians lips apart, seeking his tongue and deepening the kiss that turns passionate very quickly, Vale's fingers tightening in his hair.

"Your accident, it made me realize that I want you, that I need you in my life."

"I need you too...."

Their lips find each other again, picking up where they left off, one of Vale's arms circling Marc's waist and pulling him closer, Spaniard moaning into his mouth and pushing himself against him when Vale suddenly gasps.

"Sorry, shit I'm sorry." Marc quickly says and moves away as far as Vale's arm allows.

"It's ok,"Vale says while Marc lies down again, head on Vale's collorbone,"so....what kind of labell you want to give this what we have?"

"The relationship labell."Marc says without hesitating.

"I'd like that."

 

About two hours later, the door opens and Luca pops his head inside.

"Sorry to disturb you but the doctor will be here soon, see if you are fit to go home."

"Ok, thank you."

Luca nods and leaves again, Vale kissing Marc's temple and whispering his name making him stir.

"Sorry to wake you up, but the doctor is on his way over."

"You want me to hide under the bed?" Marc chuckles.

"How about you sneak out the way you came in, the doctor will probably tell me I can go home, wait for me there."

"Ok."

Marc, however, doesn't make a move to get up and Vale presses his lips against his temple.

"Marc..."

"I just don't want to leave you yet."

"It's just for like two hours, max."

"You promis?" Marc looks up at the Italian who smiles.

"Yeah, I promis, there's a key to the house in my jeans, take that and go to the ranch and I'll see you there."

"Ok."

The two share one last kiss before Marc gets up and takes the key, looking at Vale one more time before he leaves the room and sneaks out the same way he came in to start the drive to Tavullia.

 

The moment Marc hears the key in the lock he stands up, watching the door and seeing it open to reveal his lover walking in on crutches, slowly walking up to him and stopping in the doorframe, Vale pushing the door closed with his foot before his eyes land on Marc. Smiling he walks closer until he is right before him.

"Hey."

"Hey,"Marc answers and reaches out his hand to take the crutches and put them away,"lean on me."

Vale feels how Marc's arm circles his waist while he lays an arm around Marc's neck, slowly making their way to the couch. Falling on it, Vale pulls Marc on top of him, Spaniard making sure not to touch his hurt leg while Vale strokes the side of Marc's face.

Suddenly Vale pulls him into a deep passionate kiss, lips opening and tongues finding each other while Vale's hands move down and up again, slipping underneath the Spaniards shirt and carressing his skin making him shiver. Marc's hands circle the Italians neck and weave into curls when he feels the Italians hands move down and cupping his ass, pulling him flush against him. 

"Vale, you need to rest....."

"I need you."

The kiss continues while the Italian's hands slip underneath Marc's jeans and boxers, squeezing his asscheeks while Marc's moves between their body's and he opens Vale's jeans, reaching in and pushing it with boxer far enough down to free his already hard cock, tugging it and making a beautiful moan fall from the Italians lips. Marc moves up a little, allowing Vale to push his jeans and boxers down too, nestling himself between his legs and groaning when their cocks rub against each other. Marc moving to sit on his knees, hands grabbing the armrest of the couch while Vale's fingers curl around their cocks, tugging and slipping the thumb over the tips while both rock their hips forward, quickly feeling their climax approaching. Being pulled back into a kiss by the Italian, Marc moans deep while he feels Vale's other hand slipping underneath his shirt again, tracing his spine and making him fall over the edge, soon followed by him.

Several minutes later, Marc finds himself between the back of the couch and his lover, tangled together from top to bottom drawing circles on Vale's chest while the Italians fingers carress Marc's upperarm.

"When are the academy riders coming?"

"Next week, Luca called them and told them I need rest."

"Good." 

"You're going to take care of me? Make sure I have everything I need?"

"Yeah, I'll be at your disposal 24/7,"Marc says and snuggles deeper into his lovers arms that tighten around him,"will you be in Misano?" he asks.

"Probably, not to ride tho but it is my home race so, yeah, I'll be there." 

Marc hums content with that answers, closing his eyes and feeling sleep overtaking him


	19. protect

After Dani comes home in Geneva he can't help but chuckle when he opens the door and Minnie comes to a sudden halt a feet away, head tilted and a sort of questioning whine while she looks at Dani.

"Yeah, your boss is going to Roses for some fresh clothes, sorry, you're stuck with me for a couple of days, you ok with that?"

Dani opens his arms and Minnie barks, running up to him enthousiastic and Dani falls to his knees to catch her, not having expected the force of impact and the Spaniard topples over, Minnie on top of him and licking his face making Dani laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Spaniard says while scratching the dogs head,"now if you would be so kind to get off I can give you some food."

Like Dani said the magic words, Minnie jumps off his chest making him release an 'oomf' before he gets up and walks into the kitchen, sitting next to her bowls, Dani filling one with some food and the other with water before he jogs up the stairs and empty's his suitcase to pack some clean clothes. Taking liberty to pack Mavericks clothes too, he changes into a sweatpants and hoodie, stepping into his sneakers and jogging downstairs again and smiling when Minnie is already sitting at the door waiting to be let out. 

"How about a jog through the woods?"

Minnie barks excitedly, jumping up and down and wagging her tail while Dani opens the door and Minnie rushes outside, running towards the path that leads into the forest but making sure to always stay close to Dani. When they are halfway into the forest, Dani slows down, taking a break and Minnie stops running too, walking next to Dani when they suddenly come across some guys Dani has never seen there before which is strange seeing Dani knows practically everyone that uses the forest and when they turn to look at him he gets this strange feeling inside, pulling the hoodie a little tighter and noticing that Minnie starts to growl low and moves closer towards Dani, circling him and walking on his other side, placing herself between the men and Dani almost like a barrier.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Dani pretends he didn't hear it and keeps walking while Minnie starts to growl louder now.

"Come on, Minnie." Dani says.

"Hey we're talking to you!"

Minnie turns around to the men, barking now and Dani looks over his shoulder, frowning. The three men step froward making Dani step back but Minnie starts barking loud and bearing her teeth while growling. One of the men walks up to her suddenly pulling out a gun and pointing it towards Dani.

"Tell the dog to back off." the man says.

"Minnie it's ok, calm down."

Minnie, however, doesn't make a move to 'back down' making the man move aside, Minnie reacting by stepping aside too, keeping herself between the threat and Dani.

"Give us your money."

"I don't have anything with me."

Dani hears a click and knows the gun is ready to be fired.

"Please..." he begs. 

Suddenly Minnie lunges forward and then a gunshot following by Minnie falling on the ground, the three men freezing before they run away.

"Minnie!"

Dani falls to his knees, arms circling the dog and Dani feels sick when he feels a sticky substance on his arm, not needing to see to know what it is. Lifting the dog up in his arms he runs as fast as he can to the house, opening his cardoor and lying her on the backseat covering her with the blanket that is there. Stepping in himself and speeding off to arrive at the vet only five minutes later, jumping out and lifting Minnie before barging in the door.

"I need help!" he yells.

There's immediatly an assistent standing next to him, not needing to be told it's serious because there is blood on Dani's hoodie, taking over the dog, she hurries to a operatingroom.

"What happened?"

"Uhm...we were in the forest and some guys wanted to rob me, they had a gun and she attacked him and he shot her."

"You need to wait outside."

"What? No....no, I'm not..."

"Sir, you can't stay in here, please wait in the waitingroom."

"Ok."

Dani backs out of the room, having tho door closing in his face before he moves to the waitingroom, startled when his phone suddenly beeps and he takes it out, tears forming in his eyes when he sees Maverick send him a message. 

"God, he's going to kill me." he breaths.

With trembling fingers, Dani presses the button and not much later Maverick picks up.

"Hey, bonito, you in Geneva yet?"

"Yeah, I uhm...I'm in Geneva." he says.

He is trying to make his voice sound stable but failing, Maverick immediatly hearing something is wrong.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok....but Minnie's being operated on."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Mave....they had a gun.... We were in the forest and some guys wanted to rob me, they had a gun and pointed it on me, ready to shoot when Minnie....she attacked the guy with the gun and he shot her."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know, Mave, I'm so sorry. Are you very mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because....the first time you trust her with me she got shot, she caught a bullet for me and she could die because of that."

"And that would be awful but she did what every dog would do, defend her owner, ok?"

"Yeah, ok...."

"Let me know how she is after the surgery and we can talk about what we will do."

"Ok."

 

"Mr Pedrosa?"

Dani jumps to his feet walking up to the veterinarian and she smiles.

"How is she?"

"We got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding, no internal organs are damaged, we stitched her up and she's in the recovering room now."

"So she'll be ok?"

"She'll be fine,"she says,"she'll be sleeping for at least two more hours you can pick her up then."

"Thank you, can I see her?"

"She's still sleeping."

"I know, I just....please, just a minute."

"Ok."

Dani follows her into a small room where several cages are with other sleeping animals and he stops in front of the cage where Minnie is lying."

"Keep is short."

"I will."

Dani nods and takes the bar with one hand while the other slips through it, stroking her soft black fur and feeling so relieved.

"Hey girl, I'm so glad you're going to be ok, you just sleep now and I'll be back later to pick you up."

When Dani is sitting in his car he picks up his phone to call Maverick, younger picking up immediatly.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine, the bullet was taken out and no organs were damaged, she's sleeping now, I can pick her up in two hours."

"Well, that's good."

"It is, I'm so happy she's gonna be ok, I never would have forgiven myself if she...."

"I know, but she'll be fine."

"I know,"Dani says and smiles,"I don't think going on a trip for several hours in a car will be good for her tho."

"I know, that's why I already booked a flight to Geneva after we hung up."

"You did?"

"Yes, it leaves in an hour, I'm at the airport as we speak, so if everything is ok I'll land in two."

"Want me to pick you up? We could take Minnie home together."

"That sounds great, I'll see you at the parkinglot."

"See you then."

After Dani hung up the phone, he decides to go home for a quick shower and change of clothes, throwing the bloodied hoodie in the garbage bag and he leaves for the airport, parking at the underground while waiting for Maverick, which seems to take forever but when finally the door of the passengerseat opens and closes he is pulled into a tight hug before he feels those soft perfect lips against his, loosing himself in a deep kiss.

"I missed you." Maverick breaths.

"I missed you too."

"Let's go pick up Minnie, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Half an hour later they are reunited with Minnie, dog awake now and barking happily when she sees Maverick, Yamaha rider smiling and stroking her fur while kissing the top of her head.

"Hey girl, you scared me for a moment, thank you for keeping Dani safe tho. You ready to go home?"

During the ride home, Minnie is lying on the backseat on a blanket with Maverick next to her, stroking her side and making sure she's ok, carrying her inside the house and laying her down in her basket. Dani placing the bowl of food and water in front of her and in the next thirty minutes making sure she has everything she needs and when he lays a blanket over her he sighs.

"Dani,"Maverick says from his place on the couch and Dani looks at him,"she's fine, come here."

Dani looks at Minnie one last time before he lets himself be pulled down on the couch and into and embrace.

"You shouldn't feel guilty."

"I can't help it, she could have died because of me."

"But she didn't and she did what every dog would do, protect her owner and keep him safe, it's in their nature, Dani."

"I know,"Dani says and closes his eyes, snuggling deeper into Mavericks arms and closing his eyes,"I'm so tired."

Maverick kisses the top of his head, feeling his lover's breathing even out quickly, knowing it must have been hard for him and he pulls Dani a little closer, resting his cheek on top of the olders head before he closes his eyes too.


	20. Misano

The moment Dani walks through his hoteldoor and closes it he leans back against it, head falling against the wood with a thud and closing his eyes. Words from his crew chief and mecanics echo in his head.

_Come on Dani, you'll do better in Aragon, that's your home grand prix, at least you got two important points, forget this race and chin up_

He also politly declined an invitation from Marc to celibrate his amazing victory with him, Marc usually being more persistent but he could see in his teammates eyes he really wanted to be alone so with a tight hug and a whispered sorry, Marc let him go. Pushing himself away from the door he starts to discard his clothes, walking into the bathroom and opening the faucet, pushing his boxers down and standing underneath the stream, hands against the tiles and head hung low. After the shower he only wraps a towel around his waist, wanting nothing more then to just crawl in bed and hide under the blankets untill tomorrow morning.

When he walks back into the room he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Maverick standing up from the couch.

"Hey,"the younger says,"you ok?"

"If I'm ok? Oh I'm just fine, I finished 14th behind guys who fell and got back up again, got two fucking points but can probably forget about the title but other then that I'm just fucking perfect."

He has absolutly no idea where it comes from but before he knows it he feels tears streaming from his eyes. In a heartbeat, Maverick is next to him, envelopping him in a tight hugh.

"I'm sorry, bonito, I'm so sorry." 

Kissing his temple he guids him to the couch and sits him down, keeping him wrapped up in his arms. 

"I can't do this much longer." Dani whispers.

"Can't do what?"

"This, having such a shitty race and then trying to forget it and focus on the next, I used to be able to shrug them off in the past but I'm not twenty anymore. I don't bounce back that easily anymore, races like this one....."   
Dani snifs and plays with the buttons on Mavericks shirt, youngers hands soothingly rubbing his back up and down.

"What happened?"

"I struggled a lot as I could not put any heat into the tyres. It was as if I was riding on the ice. This morning I crashed during the warm up and we tried everything to solve the issue but we couldn't find a solution. I was very slow, risking to crash at every corner. Only at the end, with much less water on the track, I was able to increase the temperature a bit but the it was already to late, it got me thinking."

"About what?"

"About what everyone said when I came into MotoGP, they were right, I don't belong there, I'm..."

"Hey, no,"Maverick says stern and leans back to force Dani to look at him,"they were not right..."

"But..."

"No but's, they were not, you are the fourth most successfull rider in MotoGP, second if you only count the still active ones, you have so many records on your name, after Valentino and Giacomo Agostini probably the third one in that list, they were not right you are a brilliant racer, Dani, one of the absolute best out there, you're still one of the aliëns, that says enough."

"Sorry." the smaller whispers.

"It's ok, just don't ever think like that ever again ok?"

"Ok, thanks,"Dani says and snuggles back into Mavericks side,"you did good out there."

"Yeah, I felt good on the bike, today was a good improvement compared to the wet race at the Sachsenring, especially the handling of the bike. We still need a lot of grip on the traction so there is still work to do but fourth is the best I could do so I'm happy."

"Eases my pain at least a bit." Dani smiles.

Maverick smiles too and leans in, pressing his lips to Dani's in a kiss, fingers sliding in the youngers hair and turning his face to deepen it while Mavericks hands move to his asscheeks and he pulls Dani in his lap, towel falling to the side. Dani straddles him, pushing himself against his younger lover who squeezes his asscheeks a bit harder. One of his hands move inward and he smiles against Dani's lips when he feels the older is hard. Slowly slipping from the couch to lay Dani on his back on the soft rug, he removes the towel and kisses his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under the treatment, moving down with his kisses, Dani's hands slip in his hair, softly tugging and moaning when he is swallowed by the youngers heat. Tongue curling around the tip and slowly working his way down, dragging over the vein on the underside and hands playing with his balls, tongue finding a way up again and pushing the foreskin down to carress his most sensitive spot, Dani fisting his hair and tugging him, Maverick letting himself be pulled up and dragged into a deep kiss while Dani's hands move between their body's and open Mavericks jeans to push it down his hips, both moaning when their cocks rub together. 

Mavericks hands placed next to Dani's head, lips kissing a way to his ear.

Mavericks fingers curl around their cocks and just a few tugs is enough to make both riders come, breathless they lie like that for a moment before Maverick rolls off of him, immediatly finding himself with an arm full of Dani Pedrosa, older nestling himself against his side, Maverick pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Shouldn't we move to the bedroom or at least clean up?"

"Not now."

"Ok," Maverick chuckles, pressing a kiss against Dani's forehead, "I love you, bonito."

"Love you too, mi corazon."

 

It's already far after midnight when Marc finally reaches his hotelroom, not as drunken as he usually would be because he knows there is someone hiding in there, waiting for him to return. Quietly opening and closing the door he scans the dark room, which turns out to be empty and while walking to the bedroom he already discards his clothes, smiling when he sees the form underneath the sheets. Slipping in, he slides an arm around the Italians waist and he presses a kiss against his shoulder. Valentino stirs and suddenly yelps when Marc grabs his crotch.

"Shit Marc, easy will you."

"Sorry."he chuckles.

The Italian turns around, taking Marc's hand and removing it, both lying on their sides and just watching each other.

"Congrats on your win, you were amazing."

"I know." Marc giggles and ducks his head.

"You did have a few moment that almost gave me a heartattack."

"Oops."

Valentino chuckles and places his finger underneath Marc's chin to tilt it up so he can look at him.

"You're drunk." the Yamaha rider says.

"Just a little."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I would have been more drunk normally but I knew you were waiting for me here with your sexy ass." 

Marc suddenly grabs Valentino's ass and squeezing it, lips attaching themselfs to the Italians neck who closes his eyes and moans softly.

"Oh you like that?"

"I do."

Marc giggles and pushes the Italian on his back, straddling him and kissing his way up to seal their lips in a passionate kiss, Valentino not bothered at all with the smell of alcohol mixed with the scent that is unmistacable Marc's. Moving his hands back, he places them on Marc's asscheeks, pushing him against him and both moaning into it. One of Valentino's hands moves up over his back, tracing his spine and ending up in Marc's hair, turning his head and deepening the kiss, hips rocking forward and up seeking friction.

"Can I fuck you?" Marc whispers.

"Sure."

Marc smiles into the kiss and grabs lube, working his way down and swallowing the Italian whole while opening him up enough for him, evantually moving his kisses back up again and placing his cock against his opening and rocking inside in one smooth thrust of his hips. Vale moans and pushes his head back into the pillow, Marc leaning forwards and kissing the exposed neck, licking his way up and ending up in a deep intens kiss. Marc's hands grab the headboard to place more force behind the thrusting while Valentino curls his good leg around his hip, pushing his ancle in Marc's lowerback, urging him on while his fingers slip in the Repsol riders hair to deepen the kiss. Marc moves one hand lower, sliding over Valentino's side and ending up on his leg pushing it aside making the Italian gasp, Marc realizing he has the injured leg and he sits up.

"Fuck, sorry."

The Spaniard releases the leg and curls his fingers around the Italians cock, tugging in time with his thrusting, dragging his thumb over the tip and feeling how Valentino's body starts to jerk, signalling his climax. The Italian breaks the kiss and breaths in deeply, foreheads resting against each other while both push each other closer untill they both fall over, moaning and gasping, Marc rolling of Valentino and curling himself around him, closing his eyes.

"That was só good." Marc giggles, still a bit drunk.

"It was." Valentino says, arm around Marc and carressing his upper arm.

"You're fans booed me on the podium." Marc suddenly says.

"I know, I heard and I'm sorry."

"Nah, I don't mind, did you see how I reacted to them after they cheered when I fell in front of your grand stand?"

"I did, I loved it."

"I hope my fans don't react like that to another rider when they fall, we risk our lives every time we go out there, it's not right then when a riders falls, they cheer for that, we could get seriously hurt."

"I know."

Marc suddenly leans up on his elbow and looks at Valentino, seemingly sober all of a sudden.

"When I came across the finish line, I couldn't wait to celibrate with my team, Alex, the fans and it was amazing but there was just one person missing, one person I would have wanted to have there more then anything and I know that will never happen because if we would go public we would start a war amongst our fans, our teams would go crazy and Dorna will try everything to convince us to take it back because they would loose the biggest rivalry they ever had and that sucks."

"It does,"Vale sees the hurt look in Marc's eyes and he sighs,"come here."

Marc lays down, head on Valentino's collorbone and arm over his waist, silence falling over them before Marc speaks.

"I love you."

"And I love you too, Marc."

The Italian tightens his hold around Marc who presses a kiss against Valentino's skin, both smiling before they close their eyes to get some more sleep.


	21. Taking care & Closure

"So, you need anything else?" Marc asks.

They're back at the ranch, Spaniard looking at Vale, Italian sitting on the couch surrounded by a drink, some magazines, tv guide and remote control.

"I need you."

"You have me," Marc says, rolling his eyes,"I just....I promised Luca I would take care of you so....that's what I'm doing, taking care of you."

Marc steps forward and falls down on the couch next to his lover, fingers lacing together.

"You already know if you're going to be racing in Aragon?"

"I wish I could say yes but I'm afraid not."

"So, does that mean you won't be there?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you want me to come."

"Of course I'll want you to come."

"Then I'll be there, your motorhome, your hotelroom, wherever you want me."

"You think you can sneak around without anyone seeing you?"

"It worked in Misano."

"It did."

Both lean in for a kiss, soft and sweet and after Marc snuggles deeper into Vale's embrace, turning on the tv and settling in for a movie. About halfway the movie, Vale feels Marc's fingers slipping underneath his shirt, softly making circles on the skin, sneaking up and nail scraping his nipple making the Italians breath hitch. Closing his eyes, his senses are fully on that finger that now traces a path to the other nipple and scrapes that too, Italians fingers weaving through Marc's hair. Shifting in his seat, he presses his lips against Marc's temple, shivering when that finger moves down, pops the button on his jeans and the top slips underneath the elastic of his boxers, softly carressing his skin there. 

Marc turns his head and presses his lips against Vale's neck, nipping the skin there and hearing the Italians breath falter, fingers tugging his hair the moment he curls his fingers around his already hard cock. Vale pulls Marc up and into a passionate kiss while he manhandles the other on the couch, slipping between his legs and Marc looks at him alarmed.

"Your leg...." 

"Is fine."

Before Marc can say anything else, Vale captures his lips in another kiss, Marc's hands moving around Vale's hips and down his back, following the curve of his buttocks and pushing his jeans and boxers down, freeing his cock while Vale does the same with him, both moaning into the kiss when their cocks rub together. Hips are being rolled down and rocked up, moans get louder and the kiss gets deeper, Marc moving a hand up and tangles it in curls while Vale curls his fingers around both their cocks, tugging it and quickly pulling both over the edge.

Resting their foreheads against each other, Vale suddenly begins to laugh, Marc looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

"Everything,"the Italian says and rolls off Marc, ending between his lover and the back of the couch,"this, us, like this, halfnaked, bringing each other off. God if only our fans knew about this." 

"They would probably have out heads." Marc whispers, reality seeping through that they will never be able to come out as a couple, at least not while both are still racing.

"Hey, look at me,"Vale says and turns his face towards him,"I know it's not ideal, this sneaking around but if it's the only way to have some stolen moments alone with you I'll take it."

"Me too." Marc smiles softly.

 

Sitting on the swingbench, legs pulled up and ducked away in a hoodie he nicked from Mavericks suitcase, Dani watches how his lover is playing around with Minnie in his backyard. 

"Hey." Maverick says and sits down next to him

Dani looks at him, finding deep brown looking back and he smiles, placing his cheek on his knee.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"So, I was thinking,"Maverick says and looks at Minnie,"we could go running in the forest today."

"You take her."

Dani gets up and walks away but Maverick gets up too, grabbing Dani's wrist and pulling him towards him, arm wrapping around him. Dani burries his face in Mavericks chest, heaving a trembling sigh, still having trouble forgetting what happened int the forest, that Minnie got shot because she protected him, all the blood, he burned the clothes he was wearing and even though he loved running in the forest and used to go every day, sometimes even twice a day, he hasn't been there after it happened.

"Dani you need to stop thinking about what could have happened."

"I know and I tried and just when I think I succeeded it all comes back again," it sounds soft,"I dream about it every night."

"That's why I think it's good for you to go back to where it happened."

"Why?"

"Because, it's been obviously very traumatic for you, you need to have closure on this, you need to leave it in the past and besides, you loved running in that forest."

"I did."

As if Minnie is sensing his stress, she nudges Dani's hand with her snout before she licks them, tilting her head and looking up at him. Dani smiles and pets her head a couple of times before he looks at Maverick again.

"Ok, let's do this then."

 

Fifteen minutes later finds them at the place it all happened, Dani wandering around the place, hands stuffed in his pockets and ending up shuffling some leaves, revealing a couple of twigs with blood on it, Minnie's blood. Dani sits on his haunches and looks at it, scene of what happened playing in his head and he bites his lip. Minnie walks a bit closer to him, snout nudging his side and Dani looks at her, scratching her head and Minnie whining a little, licking his hand and laying her head on his legs.

"Thank you for saving me." Dani whispers and kisses the top of her head.

Minnie barks at him, eyes looking up at him and Dani smiles while Maverick sits on his haunches next to them.

"She's saying you're more then worth saving."

Dani smiles and pets her head again before he turns to Mavericks and hugs him close.

"Thank you too." he whispers.

"Anytime, bonito,"both get up and Mavericks raises an eyebrow,"how about a race, first one back?"

"You're on." Dani says.

The older gives Maverick a push while he sprints off, hearing his lover yell something and Dani laughs out loud.


	22. Aragon part one

"I'm not happy about this."

Vale smiles and looks at Marc, Spaniard standing leaning against the wall, having found a place between the truck where no one can see them.

"I know but it's not up to you, Marc, I had a really good test tuesday and wednesday and I completed 20 laps, didn't make a mistake once."

"That's a lot different then a race and there are 19 other riders out there with you."

"It is."

"If you fall it could be the end of your carreer."

"You're being dramatic."

"I'm being realistic."

"I'll be carefull and if after friday I have to much pain, I'll just step aside and let Michael race, he's here anyway."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Marc frowns, walking up and stopping in front of him.

"Promis me."

"Marc..."

"Promis. Me."

"I promis."

Marc keeps looking at him, fists balled next to his body that is still tensed and without thinking about it, Vale steps forward and hugs his lover close, fingers weaving through his hair while he feels Marc relaxing in his arms.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, if things go bad you could cripple yourself for life."

"Now you're being overly dramatic."

"Sorry..."

"It's ok, I appreciate the concern."

"We need to go,"Marc says and leans back,"see you at the pressconference."

"Yeah, see you there."

A slight hesitation before both lean in for a quick kiss before they leave in a different direction.

 

"You ok?" Dani asks.

Dani's arm lies around Maverick while the younger is nestled tightly against his side, arm around Dani's waist and head resting on his shoulder and Dani feels him nod. It's not the first time Maverick is like this after a bad day on track but Dani knows it's not the only thing and he wonders if he should bring it up.

"She's here." Maverick whispers.

"I know, I saw the picture," Dani leans in and presses his lips against the youngers temple,"does it bother you?"

"I don't know, maybe a bit, it's weird seeing her with another rider and it's even weirder thinking that that rider will be sharing the box with one of my best friends next year."

"You and Aleix are close?"

"Yeah, I used to visit him in Andorra a lot to train."

"Do you miss her?"

"No, breaking up with her was hard of course, it usually is but then again if we hadn't, you and I wouldn't have been here."

"True and it's her loss and my gain." Dani says and pulls the younger a bit closer.

"Actually it's my gain too, can't remember ever being as happy with her then I am with you."

"Aw thank you for saying that." Dani chuckles.

"It's true,"Maverick says and looks up at Dani,"you make me happier then I've ever been with anyone else."

"Same goes for you." Dani smiles.

 

The moment Marc walks through the door he searches the room for his lover, finding him sitting on the couch and he walks up to him.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, sitting on his haunches and looking at it.

"Not much."

"What about during riding?" Marc asks, eyes still focussed on the leg.

"A bit."

Marc reaches out, fingers tracing the bump on the right side underneath the kneecap making Vale shiver.

"Is that normal?" he asks.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? Have you showed it to the doctor?"

"I did and they said that if it starts to get painfull I should tell them."

"And you will right?" Marc asks, looking at Vale now.

"Yes I will,"Vale smiles and reaches out,"come here."

Marc takes the hand and lets himself be pulled up on the couch, curling himself around the Italian and he feels him relax in his arms.

"I'm glad you're ok." he signs.

"I can tell," Vale chuckles and presses his lips against Marc's temple,"I like seeing you all worried about me."

"Of course I'm worried about you, I love you."

"And I love you too."


	23. Aragon part two

"I'm so proud of you," Marc whispers between kisses,"are you ok? Is the leg ok?"

Before Valentino can respond, the Spaniard moves down, fingers tracing the injured leg where a imprint of his leathers is still visable making Vale shiver. Marc notices and looks up, smiling while he kisses his way up again, ending up in a deep passionate kiss, arms that wrap around him and roll them over on the large bed, trapping Marc beneath him.

"I'm fine,"he smiles and leans in to kiss Marc,"I'm really proud of you too."

"Thank you."

Marc pushes his head back into the pillow when the Italian leans forward and kisses and nips his neck, putting his weight on his leftside to avoid putting to much pressure on his hurt leg, arms moving down and fingers tracing Marc's side making him laugh and squirm, Italian laughing too before he kisses soft full lips. Sneaking his arms around him, he rolls them over again, Marc on top and his hands move up to frame his face and bring their foreheads together.

"I really don't have much strenght in me anymore, but the moto2 guys have another test tomorrow, how about a replay of what we did after Austria? We'll fly to Tavullia tomorrow morning and spend the day there, just you and me."

"Sounds great."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok,"Marc says and nestles himself against the Italians side.

"How's Alex?"

"He's very disappointent of course but he started to loose the feeling in his leg again, he didn't have a choice but to give up."

"I'm sorry for him."

"Me too, but he'll have two weeks now so he'll be ready for Motegi,"Marc says and shifts a bit closer to the Italian,"I'm sorry you lost fourth to Dani."

"It's ok, he rode a great race, he deserved it."

"He did."

The way Marc says it makes Vale frown and he nudges Marc's side.

"What?"

"Nothing I just....I just wish he was a bit more consistend, that he would be fighting up there with me a bit more."

"He deserves a title doesn't he?"

"He really does, he also deserves a lot more credit people give him, all they see is my three titles and my victories and Dani tries just as hard, maybe even harder, it's not easy for him."

"I know, and the fact that when he falls he often breaks something doesn't help either."

"Honda is not just me, it's both of us, he learned me so much in my first year, told me how to ride the bike, let me shadow him on track so I could see how I could be faster."

"You're lucky he's still your teammate."

"What?"

"Well, from what I heard, Yamaha was really close to signing him."

"So the rumors where true then."

"Yeah, don't know what happened or why they choose Maverick."

"Luckily for me, Dani's the best teammate I ever had and he's my childhoodhero."

"Ouch."

Marc chuckles and looks up at his lover.

"He's Spanish!" he laughs.

"I understand, the Spanish looked up to him, the Italians to me, it's ok."

 

The moment Dani walks into his hotelroom, he sees a shadow standing in front of the window looking out, arms crossed.

"What happened to you?" Dani asks.

Maverick turns around, soft smile around his lips and he shrugs.

"Had a bad start and tried to make that up to fast with cold tires so made a couple of mistakes so some could overtake me."

"You know,"Dani says and walks closer,"you cost me the win."

"What?" Maverick asks and raises an eyebrow.

"If you would have let me pass, I could have gotten to Marc and maybe even passed him."

"I'm not going to make room for you so you can pass me just because we fuck outside the track."

"I know and I wouldn't want you too either, I was just joking."

Dain slides his arms over Mavericks shoulders and pulls him in a soft kiss, feeling how the youngers arms circle his waist and pulls him closer, biting his lip and luring a moan over his lips. Maverick turns their positions and pushes Dani up against the glasswindow, Repsol riders hand slipping in Mavericks hair. The Yamaha riders hands move down, nimble fingers opening the buttons of his sponsor shirt, occasionaly carressing soft skin before he continues with his jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper to push it from his hips. Meanwhile, the kiss goes on and turns deeper, more intens and Maverick bites Dani's lowerlip, pulling back. Mavericks lips moving to his cheek, his neck and down to his collorbone, tongue tracing the scar there before he falls to his knees and without warning he swallows his lover whole, fingers gripping his hair and head falling backwards against the glass. 

"Mave..."

It sounds already so wrecked there runs a shiver through the youngers body, looking up through his eyelashes, eyes roaming a tanned strong chest while his fingers slip between his asscheeks and he starts on working the younger open, pushing a finger inside and not finding much resistance, pushing in a second, feeling Dani tense for a fraction before he touches his prostate and the older rider starts to move on the rhythm. Before Maverick gets the chance to push a third inside, he is being pushed up into a kiss while Dani's fingers make quick work of his clothes and when he is finally naked, Dani brings their foreheads together.

"Fuck me."

"I wasn't done yet..."

"Don't care."

"I do, I don't want to hurt you..."

"Fuck me, Mave, I want to feel you."

Dani crashes their lips together again, Maverick lifting the other up and he wraps his legs around his hips, grabbing Mavericks cock and placing it against his opening, pushing his ancles in the youngers back to urge him on and Maverick thrust inside him in one hard push.

"Oh god..." Dani whimpers, head falling back against the window.

"Sorry.."Maverick whispers against his skin.

"Don't..."

Maverick places one hand next to Dani's head and the other behind his kneecap, pushing his leg further out and slamming inside his lover hard and deep, hearing the groans and wines falling from his lips, knowing he must be hurting him at least a little but Dani doesn't seem to care, canting his hips and feeling himself sliding inside even deeper, touching his prostate every time and rapidly feeling his release coming. The hand on the glass moves inside and curls around Dani's cock, tugging while he lips kiss the skin he can reach before Dani's fingers slip in his hair and he is being pulled into a deep hard kiss.

"Faster.." Dani breaths against his lips.

Maverick starts to thrust faster and harder, breathing raspy and moans being swallowed while pushing each other further to the edge and eventually over, Dani sagging in his arms, head falling on his shoulder and Mavericks hands move up and down over his back under his opened shirt. Carefully stepping out of his jeans he walks to the bedroom with the older in his arms, lying him down on the bed and removing his shirt before he removes his own and crawls in next to him, feeling arms that circle his waist and tangled up they fall asleep.


	24. Rewind part one

After having coming home to a very excited Minnie, the two riders spend the day around the house, playing with Minnie untill the sun goes down before they have dinner and make a bed for the dog next to Mavericks side of the bed. Both riders being to exhausted by her to do much else then cuddle and kiss before they both fall asleep and the next morning they are awaked by a soft scraping sound and when Maverick sits up, he sees Minnie is standing at the door.

"She needs to go out." the younger says.

Pressing a quick kiss to Dani's lips, he gets out of bed and dresses and when he opens the door Dani says his name making him look back.

"When you get back, leave Minnie downstairs and come back up alone."

Maverick smiles and jogs down the stairs with Minnie, having a quick run in the forrest before heading back and letting Minnie play with her toys, placing something to eat and drink in the kicthen for her before he jogs back upstairs and into the bedroom, shedding his clothes on the way and slipping between the sheets naked, pressing featherlight kisses on Dani's shoulder and fingers skimming up over his spine feeling the older tremble under the touch. When Maverick moves over Dani a bit more, he pushes his face in the olders neck resulting in Dani squirming underneath him and while laughing he tries to push him away.

"You're sweaty!" Dani says.

"I've never heard you complaining about that after sex and we cuddle up." Maverick anwers and kisses Dani's neck.

"That's different, that's.....not gross like this."

Dani uses all his strenght and rolls them around, Maverick ending up beneath him and Dani grabs the youngers wrists and pins his hands above him on the pillow.

"I demand you take a shower."

"You demand?" Maverick asks,"you're not the boss in this relationship."

"My house."

"You said this was my house too remember?"

Dani opens his mouth but closes it again, frowning and biting his lip when suddenly the doorbell rings and both look at the door, hearing Minnie barking excitedly.

"Are you expecting someone?" Maverick asks.

"No....oh god..."Dani suddenly says, eyes getting wide and jumping out of bed, making Maverick lean on his elbows and watching how his lover scurries around the bedroom to get dressed before he turns to him,"stay here, I'll be back."

While Maverick gets out of bed to walk to the window, he hears Dani running off the stairs and calling Minnie's name before he slides the curtain aside and sees a large Honda standing on the driveway but nothing else. 

Maverick hears his lover greeting the people at the door, hushed voices he doesn't recognize and he gathers his clothes to get himself dressed, hearing the door close and footsteps coming back up the stairs, sitting on the bed and waiting for Dani to come back and explain what I going on.

"Hi." the younger says when Dani enters the room again.

"Hi."Dani answers and sits down next to him.

"Care to explain why you didn't send those people that were at the door away?"

"Because they came a long way to spend some days with me." Dani says.

"Some days?" Maverick asks and looks at him confused.

"Yeah, I forgot that since a couple of years, before I go oversea for more then a month, I spend some days with.....mom and dad."

"What?"

Maverick almost shrieks and jumps up, eyes wide and mouth open while looking at his lover.

"Your mom and dad are downstairs right now?"

"Yes, playing with Minnie who has already wrapped them around her finger, or paw."

"Why would they fly all the way to Geneva without letting you know?"

"They did actually I just...was a bit to busy to check my email."

"Oh...." Maverick whispers, realizing what he was to busy with.

"So, you see, I can't send them away, they won't be able to talk or see me for over a month and they always look forward to these days, I had to explain to them why Minnie is here so I told them I'm not alone, I said they could wait in the livingroom so we could get dressed and come down."

"Oh my god," Maverick breaths and sits down on the bed, staring ahead,"I'm about to meet your mom and dad."

"Yeah, I know this isn't the ideal situation but..."

"What if they hate me?"

"What?" Dani frowns and looks at Maverick.

"What if they hate me? What if they think I'm to young and using you."

"Using me for what?"

"I don't know."

"They won't and they won't hate you, they'll love you."

"You think so?" Maverick asks, sounding nervous and Dani takes his hands in his, lacing their fingers.

"I know so, they have never made a problem of me being gay even though I grew up somewhere people frown upon that and they will love you because I love you and because you make me happy."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Do they know it's me?"

"No, just that Minnie is yours,"Dani says and stands up, reaching his hand to Maverick which he takes,"come on."

Maverick takes the offered hand and together they walk downstairs, hearing voices talking quietly and Mavericks grip on Dani's hand get's tighter, just before theu round the corner, Dani looks at his lover, squeezing his hand in encouragement and facing them.

"Mom, dad,"Dani says, waiting for his parents to look at them,"this is Maverick."

It seems silly to introduce him because they of course already know who he is especially his father who has been with him for many races.

"Maverick Viñales? He is your boyfriend?" his mother asks.

"Yes he is, we've been together for some time and we are very happy with each other."

"Well, didn't see this coming." Antonio says.

Dani smiles and walks closer, feeling Maverick gripping his hand tighter and he looks at him.

"So, Minnie is your dog, then?"

"She is." Maverick smiles.

"She's a sweetheart." Basilia smiles too.

"She is."

Everyone sits down, Minnie immediatly nestling against Dani's side and head placed on lap.

"She's obviously very fond of you." Basilia says. 

"She sort of saved my life some time ago." Dani says.

"What do you mean? What happened? Were you in danger?" Basilia asks and immediatly sounds worried.

"I was yes, Maverick went back home to Roses to get some clean clothes and I would go to Geneva to pick her up and drive there with here, before that we took a jog through the forest but we were robbed, one of them had a gun and pointed it at me and at the time he shot me, Minnie jumped him and she got shot instead."

"Oh my god." Basilia says and covers her mouth with her hands.

"She needed surgery but she's still here."

"That's amazing,"Antonio says, looking at the dog and then at his son again,"how long has this been going on?" 

"Well, it sort of started in Mugello, after the race but I realized this was serious during the summer break, we had been apart for a week, no cantact at all and I missed him,"Dani reaches for Mavericks hand and laces their fingers,"I went to see him in Roses, we spend the next three weeks together and well...."

"Do you love him?" Basilia asks.

"I do and he loves me too."

"I really do, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him in my hometown but I was happy he came to find me, I've always admired your son, ever since I was a kid, he inspired me to become a racer and I learned a lot from him. Makes it even more amazing he wants to be with me." 

"How old are you?"

"Dad!" Dani says shocked.

"It's ok, I'm 22."

"That's ten years."

"I know, but like I said; I love Dani."

"You're not making things easier for yourself, being gay is one thing but being in a relationship with a fellow rider from the grid...."

"And it won't be easy when we come out I know that."

"Are you planning on coming out?"

"No, not yet anyway."

"Well, your secret is safe with us, you know that." Basilia says.

"I know and thank you for understandng this."

"Of course, we are your parents and we just want to see you happy and it's very clear he makes you happy."

"He does."

"Well, I guess going out is not an option." she smiles.

"You and Dani can go if you want, I'll just stay here with Minnie." Maverick says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, just...spend some time with your parents, I'll be fine."

"Ok."


	25. Rewind part two

"What?" Vale asks after they returned to the ranch, Spaniard wandering around the livingroom and Vale watching him.

"Nothing." The Spaniard says and turns to face his lover.

The Italian walks up to him and laces their fingers together, Marc closing the distance between them and kissing the place where his neck meets his shoulder and Vale smiles before he leans back.

"You can tell me."

"It just....I don't know, walking in like this, with you after a race weekend, it starts to feel like....home." he shrugs.

"Good, that's good because this is your home."

"Is it?"

Marc turns away from Vale, fingers slipping from his and looking out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a home is, in my eyes a place where you retreat and find rest with the one you love, where you feel safe and in that case this is home but home is also a place where you invite friends and can have an evening with them, have dinner with them, we can't do that, we'll never be able to do that, not here and not in Andorra either, no matter where we are, we'll always be hiding from the outside world, that's not home."

"We've talked about this." 

"I know and I'm not complaining or anything, I just wish we didn't have to hide, it shouldn't matter what others think of us, what the teams think."

"It shouldn't, I agree."

"This sneaking around wasn't what I had planned on when I would meet the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."Marc sighs.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Vale asks, smile around his lips.

"Of course I do,"Marc says and turns to him,"you don't with me?"

"You know I do."

Vale wraps the younger in his arms, hands rubbing his back and realizing this sneaking around and hiding bothers the Spaniard more then he thought and it bothers him too but for the time being they don't have a choice. After some time his lips press kisses against Marc's skin and the Spaniard smiles, feeling how fingers open his shirt and slowly the kisses move lower, collorbone, nipples he takes his time for and while he pops the button of his jeans and opens the zipper, he falls to his knees and slowly pulls his jeans and boxers down, smirk around his lips when he sees Marc is already hard. Vale waists no time to swallow him whole, fingers digging in his hips and pushing the Spaniard against the cool glass making him shiver, head falling back against it with a soft thud while enjoing that wicked tongue that does the most sinful things to him. Fingers slipping in Vale's hair, gripping it tightly but not steering, leaving it to Vale who sucks and swirls his tongue around the tip to drag it through the slit and swallow him whole again while he feels fingers circling his hole and push inside, taking his time in working him open and when he is satistief, he slowly works his way up, sealing their lips in a kiss and while Marc starts opening Vale's jeans, he feels lips press kisses against his skin everywhere he can reach and eventually ending up at his ear.

"I love you." Vale whispers.

Marc smiles and pushes down his jeans and boxers before he looks at him.

"I love you too, now fuck me."

Vale smiles too, lifting the other up in his arms and Marc leans back against the window, feeling how Vale's tip nudges against his opening, Vale thrusting up and penetrating him, sliding inside him deep and touching his prostate, making both moan. The Italian pins him against the glass while he starts thrusting hard and fast, moans and whimpers filling the air, fingers slipping in the Italians hair and pulling him in, burrying his head in his lovers neck while breathing hard, muscles clenching hard with every inwards thrust making the feeling even more intens then it already is. Fingers grabbing Marc's ass and pulling him against him tight, thrusting in deeper, breath faltering and one hand moves to the inside to curls his fingers around Marc's cock, tugging fast and moving his thumb over the tip feeling Marc's body jerk in his arms right before he climaxes, moaning loud and pulling his lover over with him. 

Marc becomes slack in his arms, Vale circling his waist with one arm and he carries Marc to the couch, carefully lying down and grabbing a plaid to cover them with, fingers softly stroking his back and hearing his breathing even out, Vale leans back to look at his face, being overwhelmed with the others beauty in this unguarded moment and he strokes the side of Marc's face.

"I love you so much, Marc and I'm so very sorry I can't give you what you want but I promise you, one day we will be able to be just like any other couple, I'll take you out to dinner, a movie or just for a walk around town, we will be able to show the world how much we love each other."

 

The next morning the alarm wakes them up early, Marc groaning while Vale reaches out to stop it.

"What time is it?" Marc asks.

"Little over seven."

"How about a shower and breakfast?" Vale asks.

"Sounds perfect." Marc grins.

 

After a very elaborated shower and breakfast, both are tangled up on the couch, Vale glancing at the clock that shows it is around a quarter to eight.

"You should go." he whispers.

"I know, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, I'll send the boys back tuesday evening, so we have the wednesday together again."

"I'd like that."

After having shared a long deep kiss, Marc leaves the ranch with a heavy heart to start the long drive to Andorra, thankfull Alex and Tito will be waiting for him there, hopefully they can take his mind off of Vale for the next two and a half week.

 

Those two and a half week are mostly filled with racing in Rufea and training in the forest, Marc counting down the days when he can leave for Tavullia again and after having tossed and turned for most of the tuesday night, he makes the decision, getting up and tossing some things in a backpack before he sneaks to the front door before he slips in the car and drives off.

Early in the morning, still dark outside, Marc arrives at the ranch, killing the engine and getting out, pushing the door closed and fishing the key out of his pocket he secretly nicked when leaving, placing his backpack on the ground he sneaks up the stairs and starts discarding his clothes to slip between the sheets naked, smiling when he feels the Italian is naked too and the moment he touches him Vale gasps and sits up.

"It's ok, it's just me."

"Marc, god, you scared me."

"Sorry, let me make it up to you."

Both smile and lean in to let their lips meet in a passionate kiss, Spaniard rolling them around on the large bed and ending up on top, planting kisses all over that gorgeous body before he nestles between Vale's legs, swallowing him whole while his fingers move between his legs to open him up. Vale raises his hips to give him more room and fingers fist the sheet when he touches his prostate. Moving over him, hands placed next to Vale's head and cock already nudging his opening, he locks in on dark blue before he slowly inches his way inside. Vale's fingers moving up and cupping his asscheeks, digging his fingers in the flesh and pulling him inside him deeper. Marc smirks and puts up a resistance, making the Italian whine, but the Spaniard has mercy on him and starts to thrust slow, hard and deep, slowly building a rhythm, slamming in, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in again, bed creaking under the force that is used and Vale's fingers skim up and down the Spaniards back softly. Marc lets one hand move down, tracing a path from shoulder to hip and moving inside to curl his fingers around Vale's cock, tugging on time with the thrusting and soon feeling Vale's body move irregulair, clenching around the Spaniard and pulling him over too.

Marc leans down and rests his forehead against Vale who cups his cheek and pulls him down into a long deep kiss while rolling them on their side, groaning when the Spaniard slips out of him before pulling him close against him.

"I didn't expect you untill at least a few hours later." Vale says.

"I know, but I couldn't wait any longer, I missed you so much, I had to see you, touch you, be with you. The media and the fans already take away so much time from us, I just want to spend every moment I can with you."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I noticed."Marc smirkes.

Vale laughs and nudges Marc's side, making him laugh too, that unmistcable loud booming one that makes most people jump but Vale loves it, loves hearing it and he wraps him in a hug before releasing a deep satisfied sigh.

"Get some more sleep, you must be tired from the drive." Vale says.

Marc nods into his chest and closes his eyes to quickly drift off to sleep.

 

The rest of the day is spend much the same, just wrapped in each others arms and a lot of kisses are exchanged, talking and laughing and a couple of laps around the track of course and when the sun is setting, both lie on the couch when the doorbell goes, Marc immediatly sitting up straight.

"You expecting someone?" he asks, eyes fixed on the hallway.

"Actually, yes."

"What?"

Marc looks at his lover with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing when Vale takes his hands and pulls him up.

"Just..., please stay here and don't run."

"Who's at the door."

"You'll see." Vale smiles.

Marc frowns while he watches Vale walk into the hallway and hushed voices he doesn't recognize at first but when the first person rounds the corner Marc almost gets a heartattack.

"Alex." he breaths, being even more surprised when he sees Luca following behind his younger brother and Vale after him. The Italian taking another path and ending up next to Marc, taking his hand and lacing their fingers while Marc can't take his eyes off of his younger brother.

"I remember you saying that this wasn't your home because you can't share it with your friends and I know this is family and it's just two but..it's the best I can give you right now."

Marc looks at the Italian, mouth open and without thinking he closes the distance and hugs him close, feeling his arms circle his waist and he smiles.

"You did this,"Marc says and let's Vale go,"you asked them to come."

"I did."

"And you came," Marc says, looking at the two youngsters,"you both did."

"And we have food." Luca says and holds up two plastic bags.

"I'll help you." Vale says.

The two walk into the kitchen while Alex walks up to Marc.

"So...you and Valentino," he says.

"Yeah,"Marc shrugs and smiles,"it must have been quite the shock to hear."

"That's the understatement of the year."Alex says and smiles too.

"But you're okay with this? With us?"

"Well, I'm here aren't I and the fact that Valentino did this to make you feel at home here says he cares a lot about you and he wants to make you happy."

"He does, he makes me very happy."

"Then I'm happy too."

"Come here."

Marc reaches out his arms and Alex walks into the embrace he returns with a laugh.


	26. Japan part one

"14th....fucking 14th!"

Maverick let's himself fall on the couch, head in hia hands and heaves a deep breath.

"You might as well just say it."

"Say what?" Dani asks, confused.

"That I can kiss the championship goodbuy."

"I'm not saying that."

"But you're thinking it."

"No, I'm not." Dani says, sounding firm and crossing his arms.

"Come on Dani, I will never be able to catch Marc tomorrow from the fucking fifth row!"

"Anything can happen..." the older shrugs while walking up to him

"I know but it won't, you don't have to spare my feelings you know, you've been there so many times, if anyone knows when it's over it's you."

Dani freezes in his steps and his mouth drops open.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

Maverick looks up and sees the hurt expression on his face, younger immediatly understanding he shouldn't have said that.

"Sorry,"he says and reaches for Dani but the older steps back,"come on, I didn't mean it like that."

Dani still doesn't say anything and turns around to walk towards the door but Maverick jumps to his feet and circles hhis waist with his arms.

"Bonito please, I'm sorry I'm just....mad at myself."

"No need to let it out on me, that hurt."

"I know,"the younger places a kiss in Dani's neck,"please don't go."

His kisses move upwards and he traces the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue.

"Please...let me make it up."

"To be honest I came here to cheer you up."

"Let's cheer each other up then, we seemed to be quite good at that in the beginning."

Maverick turns the other around in his arms and his finger slip underneath Dani's shirt, softly carressing skin and the older moans into his mouth while his hands slip into dark hair. Soon, shirt are discarded and while stumbling to the bedroom, both jeans find their way down legs to get tangled and almost topple them over, chuckling the free themselfs and fall on the bed together. Maverick kissing Dani wherever he can reach, one hand steadying himself against the matras and the other moves down but to Dani's surprise it doesn't move between his legs but the younger starts to work himself open slowly, keeping eyecontact, Dani's fingertips drawning circles on the youngers legs for comfort.

After he is done, he straddles Dani, taking his cock and placing it against his opening to slowly sink down on him in one move, both riders moaning with the feeling, Dani's fingertips now digging into Mavericks skin.

"Move." Maverick whispers.

Dani starts to thrust up hard, making Maverick's head fall back, exposing that long slender neck, Dani's eyes roaming over that gorgeous tanned skin, abdominal muscles tensing and relaxing beautifully with every thrust upwards into him. Eyes moving further down and seeing his cock sliding inside his lover completly over and over and his hands slide upwards.

"Mave..."

The Yamaha rider looks at him, eyes dark with lust and desire and without words needing to be exchanged, the younger leans down and seals theit lips in a deep passionate kiss while Dani's hands move up over his back, fingers carressing his spine making Maverick arch his back and break the kiss. Grabbing the headboard, the younger starts to rock back and forth, feeling his prostate being abused with every upwards thrust. 

"So close..."

Suddenly Dani sits up, circling Mavericks waist and pushing him down into the bed, fingers finding each other and linking together while he starts thrusting hard and deep, soon pushing both over the edge, both finding their release with the others name tumbling off their lips. Breathing hard, Dani rests his forehead against Mavericks, licking his lips while Mavericks fingers ghost over his skin.

"I love you, and I didn't mean..."

"I know,"Dani says and kisses his lovers lips,"I know you didn't and I love you too."

Both smile and share a last kiss before Dani looks at the clock, seeing it's already 21:30 before he slips out of Maverick and grabs a cloth to clean him up, tucking Maverick in and pressing his lips against his temple before he quietly sneaks out of the door, sneaking from shadow to shadow and when he dashes to the lift he suddenly collides with someone. Heart hammering in his throat he looks up looking into two chocolate brown eyes he never had expected there.

"Marc?"

"Dani?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same."

"Erm....I thought this was our floor."he tries.

"Nice try, you know our floor is always the 8th, especially in Japan." Marc smiles.

"Fuck," Dani curses under his breath and looks around,"can you keep a secret?"

"Oh, I love secrets, tell me." he says excited.

"I'm serious, Marc." Dani hisses.

"OK, calm down."

"I'm seeing someone."

"You're....oh...you and Maverick?"

"How do you know it's Maverick? It could be Valentino."

"No, because I'm see....."Marc suddenly stps talking, clamping his mouth shut and Dani narrows his eyes.

"You're what?"

"Nothing."

Marc turns to leave but Dani grabs his arms and spins him around.

"You and Valentino? Jesus Marc are you insane? The team will kill you if they find out."

"I know, I just can't.....I can't help it."

"Is it serious?"

Marc nods, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down, shuffling his feet.

"So, you're on your way to see him now?"

"Yeah, didn't get the chance earlier with the pressconference and interviews."

"Right, he fell didn't he?"

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, I really need to see how he is even though he send me a message he's ok, I just need to see it for myself."

"Wauw."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day where you would actually be worried for Valentino Rossi's well being."

"Me neither, to be honest." Marc smiles.

"Well, don't let me stop you, go see him and give him my best for tomorrow."

"I will."

 

"How's your leg?" is the first thing that comes out of his mouth when he walks through the door.

Vale rolls his eyes from his place on the couch, hurt leg placed on the couch and the other on the ground so Marc sits down on the edge and looks at it.

"It's fine and I did see the doctor."

"You did?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am, to be honest."

"Come here."

The Italian reaches out and pulls Marc into a deep kiss, panting when they break it and Vale kisses Marc's cheek.

"The doctor gave me a cream to rub into it so, if you don't mind...."

Marc chuckles against his lips and nods.

"Whatever you wish, _doctor."_ Marc smirks.

The Repsol rider takes the tube and squirts a bit on his hands before he smears it over the skin that feels a bit heated, Vale shivering from the cold touch.

"Sorry."

"S'okay....I saw your fall, you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm not fazed that quickly by a fall, you know that."

"It was a highsider."

"Come on, you know how flexible I am." Marc says, wiggling his eyebrows while watching Vale.

"Yeah I do." Vale smirks.

"So, I ran into someone on this floor." Marc says softly.

"What?" Vale asks, tone sounding worried and he looks at Marc,"who?"

"You'll never believe it."Marc smiles.

He cleans his hands on a cloth and leans over to Vale.

"Dani."

"What?"

"I ran into Dani on my way over."

"Why was Dani on this floor?"

"Well,"Marc says and nestles himself between the back of the couch and his lover,"apperently, I'm not the only Honda rider that lost his heart to a Yamaha rider."

"You're talking about Maverick right?"

"Yes, of course I am! Dani is with Maverick, can you believe that!"

"Well, now that I think about it, I'm not that surprised and they do make a cute couple."

"Yeah whatever,"Marc says and kisses soft skin,"can we focus on us now again please?"

Vale chuckles and pulls Marc up and into a deep kiss, tongue playing with each other without trying to be dominant, Marc's hand slipping beneath Vale's boxers and curling his fingers around the Italians cock, stroking it slowly and bringing it to life embarrasingly quickly with his skilled touch.

"Fuck, the effect you have on me...." the Italian whispers.

Marc bites his lip and starts rocking his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Vale's hip seeking for friction, Vale's arm slipping around him and grabbing his asscheeks to pull him against him in an effort to help him a bit. Moans and whimpers become louder and when Marc slips his thumb over the tip he feels the Italian frees and his movement falter before he comes over his hand. Marc humping Vale's leg a couple of times faster and soon he finds his release too, face burried in the Italians neck and breathing hard. Lips press a kiss against his forehead and his fingers ghost over Marc's back making him shiver before he reluctantly moves over his lover to grab a cloth and clean the mess they made.

"Thank god it's not in the couch."Marc says.

"Hey,"Vale says and Marc looks at him,"come here."

Marc sits down and lets himself be pulled into a kiss.

"As soon as my leg allows it again, I'll fuck you into the matrass, I'll make it so good for you, cara."

Marc shivers with the prospect and he smiles while leaning back.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Please do." Vale smiles.

"I have to go,"leaning down for a last kiss he looks at him after,"be carefull tomorrow, ok?"

"You too."


	27. Japan part two

It's still early in the afternoon when Maverick walks into his hotelroom, throwing his keys into the bowl on the cabinet and turning his head when he sees movement in the corner of his eyes. Dani is leaning against the doorframe, already having found a red hoodie with the large number 25 on it and not being bothered to put on a pants but seeing the hoodie reaches to halfway his thighs he doesn't need one either, hands almost disappearing on the sleeves and he looks even smaller then usual but to Mavericks surprise also breathtaking.

Without saying anything, the older walks up to him, Maverick turning towards him and opening his arms to wrap Dani up in a tight hug, olders head pressed into the crook of his neck and arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Tough race?" Maverick whispers.

He feels the older nod into his neck and one of his hands slips underneath the hoodie to carress his skin.

"Want to talk about it?"

This time, Dani shakes his head and Maverick turns his face to press a kiss against his temple.

"What can I do?"

"Hold me." Dani whispers softly.

Maverick tightens his hold around the smallers frame and slowly he lifts him up walking him back to the bedroom, placing him underneath the sheet and quickly shedding his own clothes to crawl in next to him, pulling him close and feeling how Dani almost clings to him. Even though Maverick had a hard race too he feels his heart break for his lover, at least he stayed on and got some points but Dani didn't, seeing him tumble down the grid further and furter and eventually seeing the words 'entering pits' behind his name, made a lump form in his throat and it took him everything he had to stay focussed on his own race.

 

It a couple of hours later, Dani lying on his back and Maverick next to him on his side, head supported by his hand.

"I'm sorry about your race." the older whispers

"I'm fine, really, I'm more sorry for you. It was so hard to keep focussed on my own race after I saw you riding into the pits."

"I had no choice, I had absolutly no grip in my rear tyre and it kept on spinning, even on the straight I couldn't go all out so I decided to give up after I fell out of the points and not taking the risk of a fall."

"That's very smart, I'm glad you did that."

"Can't even remember the last time I gave up."

"I'm sure you'll do better in Phillip Island, you tested a lot on that circuit and you know it by heart."

Dani nods and Maverick hears how he heaves a deep breath and presses his lips to a thin line, closing his eyes and to Mavericks surprise he sees a tear sliding down his cheek. The Yamaha rider shuffles closer and moves and arm around his lover, rolling him on his side and pulling him close against him, hand rubbing the olders back soothingly while whispering soft words of comfort in his ear alternated with kisses untill he hears the olders breathing even out and he knows he is sleeping.

 

It's already halfway in the evening when Marc sees an opportinuty to sneak away from the party, having roped Alex into his helper to distract Emilio and their dad and as soon as he slips into his lovers room, he is not surprised to find it dark, turning towards the bedroom when he suddenly hears the water of the shower running, changing his direction, he walks up to the door and pushes it open, squinting his eyes because of the steam and seeing the silhoutte of Vale standing under the spray. Silently, he undresses and slips into the tall, arms wrapping around Vale and kissing his schoulderblade.

"The leg ok?" he asks, worry sounding in his voice and Vale smiles, turning his head.

"It hurt a bit and is a bit swelled but I already saw the doctor, I just need to keep off it and give it as much rest as I can,"the Italian says and turns around, facing Marc,"so I'm afraid my promis will have to wait for a bit longer."

"That's ok."

"You rode brilliant today,"Vale says, voice sounding proud and Marc smiles,"gave me a couple of heartattacks but I'm glad you didn't fall."

"It was great fighting with Dovi like that, I never expected he would be so strong here, he sure gave me a run for my money, sorry about your race."

"Yeah me too, I guess I'll have to wait a year longer on my tenth," he shurgs but Marc can hear the disappointment in it,"I just couldn't find the right set-up the whole weekend and I didn't know what I had to do to make it better."

Marc cups Vale's cheek and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss, hands sliding down and carressing Vale's side making him shiver even under the hot stream. Smiling against his lips he breaks the kiss, eyes looking up through his lashes.

"How about I make your day a bit better?"

Before Vale can say something, Marc drops to his knees, swallowing him whole and Vale's fingers slip into his hair while his head falls back against the tiles and he enjoys everything Marc does with that sinful mouth and tongue of his, curling it around it and fingers push away his foreskin to lick his most sensetive spot making the older moan loudly. Marc smirks around his lenght and his eyes look up, moving over a beautiful body and his own hand slips between his legs to take himself in hand and he starts tugging while he keeps licking and sucking. 

It's like Marc has never heard of a gagreflex, Italians tip touching the back of his throat but he doesn't even flinch, tongue curling around his shaft and moving back up, through the slit and underneath the foreskin, feeling Vale buck forward in his mouth and sucking hard he comes down his throat, Marc swallowing everything he has to give before he rests his head against his thigh and tugs a couple of times more before he comes too. Breathing hard, he kisses his way up a shivering body, sealing their lips in a deep kiss.

"Better?" Marc whispers.

"Fuck yes," Vale laughs,"the things you do with that mouth and tongue..."

The Italian frames Marc's face, thumb moving over his bottomlip and Marc sucks it inside, tongue curling around the digit and smirking when Vale bites his lip.

"I swear if my leg didn't hurt like this I would fuck you right now up against the wall so hard."

Marc moans and closes his eyes, thumb slipping from his mouth and before he knows it he's backed up against the tiles, Vale crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"You will be the death of me one day, Marc Marquez."


	28. Australia part one

**Friday**

"You scared me with your fall." Dani says.

"It was just a slide."

"On the fastest part of the circuit, I saw you limp..."

"Did you see me run too?" Maverick asks.

"Yeah, but I was still worried, I don't want you to push yourself and make it worse...."

"It's fine, just a bit sensitive but it will be fine for tomorrow."

"Good."

"You must be happy it's dry."

"I am, I don't know if I can handle another race like Aragon and Japan." Dani sigs.

"Promise me one thing, if you do have another race like that, just don't be so hard on yourself like you were in Misano, I meant every word I said that evening, you shouldn't doubt yourself you have nothing to prove to anyone, you've earned your stripes in this sport, bonito."

"I know, thank you,"Dani says and pulls his lover in for a kiss,"thank you for being there for me, I have no idea what I would have done without you after Misano and Japan, no matter how bad I felt, you always cheered me up and lightened my mood, held me while I cried and stayed with me untill I was ok."

"Anytime, and those difficult times brought us together."

Maverick smiles and leans in to press his lips against Dani's in a sweet short kiss, the older turning his head and deepening it.

"Stay the night?" Dani asks.

"Sure,"Maverick smiles against his lips,"let's take this to bed then."

 

The moment Marc walks through his door he is grabbed by his wrist and turned around, feeling lips kissing his roughly and being pushed up against the wall, hips pinning his against the door and feeling a hard cock against his own that is also rapidly hardening.

"Vale..."

The Italian wast no time in getting Marc out of his shirt before he starts on his jeans, Marc moaning when his hand slips beneath the waistband and straight into his boxer to curl around his shaft, tugging while the other hand pushes his jeans and boxers down. Being to overwhelemd by touches and kisses he only notices Vale's fingers at his hole when one slips inside and he gasps, eyes flying open and seeing lust filled dark blue's looking at him knowing where this is leading too.

"Vale...your knee..."

"Is fine..."

"I saw you limp after the last practise...."

"You saw wrong."

"I didn't...."

"Please Marc....I want you, I need you....it's been six weeks since we last fucked and then I heard you talking about your balls in an interview and I could just feel myself getting hard with just the thought...don't you miss it?"

"You know I do but I don't want you to make it worse."

"You're not."

Before Marc can respond, the Italian is on him again and even though he knows he should, he just can't resist the Yamaha rider, can't resist the way he touches him, the way he kisses him and Marc let's himself be manhandled into the bedroom, clothes are lost on the way and they fall on the bed, Vale on his back and Marc on top of him, Italian working his lover open enough and finally being satisfied and placing his shaft against his opening while Marc slowly sinks down, both moaning with the feeling.

"Oh god, Marc....I missed being inside you so much..,"the Italian frames Marc's face and pulls him down,"doesn't it feel good?"

"Yeah, now move." Marc moans.

The Italian starts to thrust hard up inside Marc, abusing his prostate and fingers moving down and digging in the skin of Marc's thighs, Spaniard placing his hands next to Vale's head and rolling his hips forward. Vale's hands moving to his asscheeks and cupping them to pull him against him, feeling himself slide inside even deeper, Marc letting his head fall forward with pleasure and he closes his eyes. Face burried in Vale's neck while his prostate is being abused over and over untill he feels his climax coming. Biting his neck, the Spaniard comes hard, muscles tensing and fisting the pillow with his hands while he feels Vale coming inside him, clenching his muscles around his shaft, he milks the Italian untill there is nothing left. Collapsing on top of him, Marc breaths harsh, eyes closed and limp in Vale's arms, hands moving up and down the Spaniards back softly, fingers tracing his spine making Marc shiver and Vale smiles, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"Can you stay?" Vale asks softly.

"I need to set the alarm then."

 

**Saterday**

'Can you wait for me, please? M'

Dani looks at the message again, already having agreed he will wait for Maverick in his motorhome but he wishes he didn't, he just wants to go back to the hotel, get a shower something to eat and sleep. He sighs while he lays down on the couch, arm over his eyes and his eyes closed, only to be kissed awake by two soft lips and he smiles when he sees two dark brown eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey."Dani says and his fingers slip in his hair to pull him into a deep kiss.

"I need you to come with me."

"Were too?"

"I want to show you something."

Maverick reaches Dani his hand and the older takes it to be pulled up and towards the door.

"Can't we just stay here or go back to the hotel?"

"No we can't."

Maverick pulls him outside, Dani surprised to see it's already starting to get dark outside but relieved too because it means everyone is probably already gone. Dani let's himself be guided by his lover to outside the track, hearing the waves crash on the rocks and the seaguls above them when they suddenly reach a small clearing in between some trees completly taken from view.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet." Maverick says.

Dani look a bit closer and sees a blanket lying, basket on top of it and he smiles.

"You did this for me?"

"I know it's not much but I saw you struggle in Q2 and the headshake to Marc, I just wanted to do something nice for you, make you forget about that."

"I know I've already said this yesterday but, I honestly have no idea what I would have done without you after Misano and Japan, or now. This is amazing."

"And you are amazing too, remember that, ok? Like I said yesterday too, you have earned your place in MotoGP and with Honda and never let anyone make you believe otherwise."

"I won't."

"Good, now, let's eat."


	29. Australia part two

"Nice trofey."Dani says and places it back on the table before he takes another sip of the champagne.

"Thanks, I'm so happy I got this result, I could really use it and it was good to be able to fight for the win."

"I'm happy for you."

"Sorry about your race."

"It is a bit disappointing but we need to move on and focus on Malaysia now." Dani smiles and it seems surprisingly genuine.

"You're getting good at this 'letting go a bad result' thing." Maverick says.

"That's because of you, because what you did and said yesterday and friday, that there are more important things in life then winning."

"Which are?" 

"Feeling loved and wanted,"Dani says and straddles his lover to kiss his lips,"and you make me feel very wanted and very loved."

"Good."

"And next year might be my last year anyway." he whispers.

"What?" Maverick says and leans back to look at him.

"Well, there are so much young guys coming up, there's Marc and you of course, but I'm sure Jorge will be right there too next year and Zarco and Folger once he's back."

"And what if Valentino retires too by the end of next year?" Maverick says and raises an eyebrow.

"What's your point?"

"You could join Yamaha."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, from what I heard, they were pretty serious about attracting you last year and the only reason they choose me is probably because I'm younger, I'm sure that they would still love to have you."

"I don't know, Mave, I've been with Honda my whole carreer."

"It might do you good," the younger says and leans in to kiss his neck,"different manufacturer, different chassis, who knows what you could achieve and I'll be right there next to you."

"It could be harder to focuss." Dani says while his fingers slip in Mavericks hair and he turns his head giving the younger more room for his kisses.

"But it will be so handy during raceweekends, we could take rooms next to each other with an interconnecting door, we would have to do events together, we could park our motorhomes next to each other we could even travel together and no one would ask questions because we would be teammates."

"That does sound very tempting."

"And if they might ask me, I'll put in a good word for you."

"Gee thank you." Dani says, rolling his eyes.

Maverick smiles against his skin and moves his kisses up, searching for Dani's lips and sealing them in a deep kiss, hands sliding up and down Dani's back while mouths open up and tongues find each other, playfully fighting for dominance and Maverick biting Dani's making both smile into their kiss. The moment Mavericks fingers slip underneath Dani's shirt the older moans softly, closing his eyes and enjoying the youngers touch on his skin. Feeling those fingers move upwards and taking the shirt with him to pull it off and throw it away, eyes moving admiringly over tanned muscles followed by fingers that carress the skin softly and Maverick smiles when they twitch under his fingertips, looking up when Dani moves back and from his lap to each him his hand.

"Bedroom." he says.

Maverick smiles and takes the hand, following his lover to the bedroom where the older turns around and soon finds himself in a deep passionate kiss while hands explore and discard clothes untill they are naked and between the sheets. Maverick kissing his way down Dani's body, taking his time, fingers carress soft skin and revelling in the soft moans and whimpers he lures from Dani's lips. Swallowing him whole, his fingers find a way between his legs and he starts to work him open, tongue kazily swirling around his shaft while his just as slowly works Dani open, first one, then two and finally three fingers inside him, abusing his prostate and feeling Dani arch his back before fingers slip in his hair and he is pulled up and into a long kiss. Maverick moving up on his knees and pushing Dani's legs apart, placing hs erection against Dani's opening and rocking inside in one move making both moan and Dani clenching deliciously around him Maverick has to force himself not to cum on the spot, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath while he hangs his head.

"Hey,"Dani asks, hands framing the youngers face and lifting it up to look at him,"you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just feels so fucking good to be inside you, so tight."

Dani smiles and wraps his legs around his waist, locking his ancles on his back and pushing them in his lowerback.

"Come on, move..." Dani whispers.

Maverick nods, slowly starting to thrust inside, both moaning with every movement, Mavericks hands seeking out Dani's and fingers are lincked together while both look at each other, feeling like they can look into each others soul. The rhythm stays slow, but deep and he touched Dani's prostate every time he thrusts inside him, Dani placing his feet on the matras to rise his hips every time, feeling that sensation inside him slowly buble up, Maverick bites his lip while he starts thrusting faster, swiveling his hips and Dani pushes his head back into the pillow, eyes closed and mouth opening up in a perfect soundless 'O' before he comes violently, clenching hard around Maverick and pulling him over quickly. 

Panting, the younger collapses on top of Dani, older one wrapping his arms around his younger lover and carressing it while he presses his lips against his skin in soft kisses while Maverick burries his face in Dani's neck.

"I love you." he whispers.

There sounds an unintelligible mumbling against Dani's skin and the older smiles, not needing to hear the words to know what he said.

 

It's already after midnight when Vale returns to his room, opening the door and closing it behind him, walking into the room and releasing a shriek when he is suddenly sprayed with champagne, shaking his own, he points it in the direction it comes from and when he hears a loud laugh he laughs too. When both bottles are empty, they look at each other, Marc licking his lips and Vale beckons him with his finger.

"Come here."

Marc walks up to him, lips immediatly finding each other in a breathless kiss.

"You ok? The knee ok?" Marc whispers against Vale's lips.

"The knee is fine, you were brilliant today."

"Thanks, you too."

Marc smiles and leans in to kiss him again, lips tasting champagne and fingers touching sticky skin.

"How about a shower?" Marc asks.

"How about a bath instead? I have a jaccuzi."

"That sounds brilliant."

Vale smiles and pulls Marc in a kiss while they stumble towards the bathroom, on their way pulling clothes off each other and reluctantly they let each other go so Vale can turn on the faucet. During the time the bath is filling, the two pick up where they left off and when the move into the bath, Marc straddles Vale's lap, kneeling above him and hands gripping the rim. Lips locked in a deep passionate kiss while Vale's hands wander down and between Marc's legs, slowly working him open, taking his time with him and enjoying the soft whimpers and hitch of breath when he touches his prostate.

"Vale, please, I'm ready."

Vale bites Marc's lip and leans back, taking his cock and placing it against Marc's opening, slipping the tip inside and moving his hands to his hips, eyes flicking up and meeting dark chocolate brown while Marc slowly sinks down in one move. Foreheads resting against each other, Marc slowly begins to rock his hips forward, Vale keeping still for the moment and just enjoying the feel of being inside his lover, the feeling amazing him every time. 

"Good?" Marc whispers.

"So good....you feel so good around me, Marc."

The Italian lazily begins to thrust upwards inside him, eyes locking in on each other, finding nothing but love and affection there. Vale's hands move up over Marc's side softly, fingertips of one hand moving inside and tracing his spine while the other cups Marc's face and he pulls him in a deep slow kiss. Moaning in each others mouth when Vale hits his prostate, younger closing his eyes, breaking the kiss but feeling each others breath on their skin. The movements remain slow, Marc's fingers tightening around the rim and eyes tightly shut in concentration, chasing his orgasm, Vale moves a hand down and dips it underneath the water to curl his fingers around his cock, Marc releasing a deep moan with the touch, crashing their lips together and causing a reaction from the Italian who starts to thrust up faster and harder, water sloshing over the edge while moans echo in the bathroom. Vale slips his thumb over Marc's top and feels the younger tense before he cums over his hand, gripping the Italian like a vice and pulling him over too. Breathless they remain in the water untill Marc starts to shiver from the cold, Vale kissing his cheek.

"Hold on."

He carefully stands up and grabs a large fluffy towel to wrap around them before he steps out and walks into the bedroom with him, lying him down he leans back but Marc grabs his hand.

"Don't go."

"I need to clean up."

"No, you need to come lie down next to me, the mess will still be there later, please."

Vale smiles and lies down next to his lover who immediatly curls around his side, head on his colorbone and hand on is abdomen, Vale lacing their fingers together while the other arm pulls him a bit closer.

"If you win in Sepang the title is as good as yours." the Italian whispers.

"My fourth in MotoGP." Marc says, smiling against his skin.

"And your sixth in total, just three less then me but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you have nine."

"You think so?"

"Absolutly, it wouldn't surprise me if you could have nine in the premier class alone, maybe even just as much as Giacomo's fifteen."

"That would take me at least ten years, I don't know..."

"Come on, you're only 24, I'm 38, Dani 31 years, you have time and you will achieve it or at least come really close, I know you will."

"You mean that?" Marc asks, eyes looking at Vale surprised.

"Of course I do." Vale says and weaves his fingers through Marc's hair.

"It means a lot to me you have so much faith in me." Marc says, voice sounding amazed.

"You want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I'm your biggest fan,"Vale says and kisses Marc's cheek,"but don't tell anyone because then I would have to kill you."

Both smile and lean in for a kiss before they settle down and fall asleep.


	30. Malaysia part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update, after seeing the pictures and a vid I really had to write this

"You ok?" Marc asks.

The younger is tangled up on the couch with his lover, Italian wrapped up in his arms and he feels him nod against his shoulder.

"Am now."

"It was so hard to see you so upset this afternoon, it sucks having to watch helplessly how you pressed your lips together in a thin line, frown on your forehead, seeing you blink, making a single tear rolls down your cheek, wanting nothing more then to walk up to you and just wrap my arms around you, rub your back soothingly and whisper words of comfort in your ear." Marc says and pulls the older a bit closer against him. 

"I know,"Vale says and snuggles deeper into his lovers embrace,"I conciously didn't look at you because I knew I would be lost, that I couldn't hide it anymore."

"It's ok to cry."

"I know that and god knows how much I cried after it happend, I don't even remember the last time I cried so much."

"He was your friend."

"He was so much more then just my friend, he was my buddy, my best friend. He always knew what to say or do to make me smile even after the worst race."Vale smiles.

"I wasn't even here when it happened." Marc says,"I had that accident on friday, my eye, I was already almost home when I heard the news. Only got bits and pieces of it and I know it sounds selfish but I was just so scared for myself, scared my racing carreer was already over before it even begun."

"It's not selfish, for you, you had more important things on your mind."

"It must have been hard for you."Marc suddenly says, mentally slapping himself in the face for that.

"Still can't believe that from all the riders I had to be the one to cause what happened."

"You didn't cause it, Marco fell, there was nowhere you or Colin could go, it was already to late, this was not your fault."

"It took me a long time before I believed that, a lot of people had to tell me that, Paolo, Kate, Lin, my mom and dad. But eventually I managed to have peace with it and moved on, sort of,"suddenly Vale looks up, staring into chocolate brown,"you'll stay right? I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course."

Vale nods and leans up to kiss Marc's lips softly before he retakes his previous position and nestles himself against Marc's side, Spaniard tightening his arm around him and pressing a kiss agianst his temple.

 

"Mave?"

The Spaniard looks at his lover who is standing at the window, gazing outside, arms crossed, Dani realizing he just entered the championship at the beginning of that year, 2011, and only just 16 years young when the tall Italian lost his life in that fatal accident. 

"Did you see it happen? In real time?" Maverick asks and turns around looking at Dani.

"No, I was in front of him, I just saw the red flags and then I saw Marco lying on the tarmac without his helmet, I knew it was bad. I had my dealings with him, like more riders had, he made me break my collorbone and ruined my chances at the title,"he shrugs,"I refused his hand in Mugello after, I don't regret many things but I do regret that."

"You couldn't know this would happen."

"I know but still....I wish it would have been different, I once read that someone said after my amazing win in Misano last year, the circuit that bears his name, Marco was looking down on me, helping me and telling me in his way we're ok."

"That's a nice thought."Maverick smiles.

"Yeah,"Dani smiles and opens his arms,"come here."

Maverick smiles too and walks closer, into the arms of his lover and that close around him tightly, lips finding each other in a sweet soft kiss.

"You want me to stay?"

"Can you?"

"Of course."


	31. Malaysia part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit later then usual but i wasn't really happy with it so it took me some longer to get it perfect for you guys, hope you like it <3
> 
> Chapter about the race will be a bit later too, just so you know ;)

"How you managed to save that one I will never know." Vale says.

The two are cuddled up together on the couch in the Spaniards hotelroom, Vale sitting against the back and Marc with his back against the armrest, legs stretched over the Italians lap and arm around his neck while Vale's hands rest in Marc's legs.

"I don't even know if I will ever understand, my knee and hip are a bit sensitive tho."

"Yeah?" Vale asks, hand staring to rub his knee a bit.

"That feels nice." Marc smiles, leaning in and kissing the Italians lips.

Slowly, the hand creeps up, fingertips sliding over the denim of his jeans to end up on his hip, thumb rubbing circles there and fingers resting on the inside of his thigh already making Marc's breath quicken.

"How about that?" Vale whispers against his lips.

"Hm, really good..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Marc smiles against his lips and turns his head to deepen the kiss while those fingers start massaging his innerthigh, Marc softly moaning into his mouth when those fingers move a bit inside, nails scratching over the obvious bulge in his jeans. Stopping his ministrations Marc whines into his mouth now making Vale smile, fingers opening the buttons on the Spaniards shirt and pushing it aside before he pops the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper, managing to push it down with his boxers with a little help from Marc. The Italian moves his finger down over a muscled chest and ends up tracing the underside of his cock followed by his eyes.

"Beautiful, you're so fucking beautiful Marc." Vale whispers so sincerely it makes Marc blush.

The Italian smiles and crashes their lips together again, taking Marc's cock in his hand and he starts tugging slowly, finger dipping underneath the foreskin and thumb sliding over the tip. Marc starts bucking his hips upwards making Vale rock his up, seeking for friction. The moment Vale slips his fingers of his other hand between his asscheeks Marc gasps, breaking the kiss and leaning back, eyes closed and head in his neck, allowing Vale to admire his tanned chest again, musles contracting beautifully with every roll up of his hips and cock leaking pre-cum that is smeared by the Italians thumb every now and then. The moment Marc suddenly stills, Vale pushes Marc's perenium with his finger and the Spaniard comes violently over his hand and own chest, collapsing back against the armrest, chest rising and falling rapidly with his quick breathing, licking his lips while Vale just watches him, fingers softly carressing Marc's knee again. Feeling like he is watching some sort of Greek God instead of a fellow rider and when Marc opens his eyes again he blinks.

"Hey." Vale says.

"Hey," Marc aswers and laughs,"fuck Vale, that was....really good."

"Obviously." he chuckles.

Marc's eyes stray to Vale's front and frowns when he sees a wet patch on his jeans.

"Did you...?"

"Cum? Yeah....."

"Without being touched?"

"Just seeing you unravel so beautifully beneath me and under my touch is enough for that apperently." he blushes.

Marc groans when he pushes himself up, arms winding around the Italians neck, feeling how Vale places his arms around his waist, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

"I am só proud of you." Maverick says.

Dani smiles broadly and walks up to his lover who wraps him in his arms, head burried in his neck.

"Thank you, it was tight tho,"Dani says and both walk to the couch to sit down,"fortunately my timing on the track in qualifying was good with no traffic, and on both runs I did I was feeling good. On the first run I could get some rhythm for improving on the second.”

"You just kept on going faster and faster every lap, your crew chief looked very happy according to that vid."

"He was."Dani chuckles.

"Did the glasses survive?"

"No." Dani laughs.

Maverick laughs too and looks at Dani, older suddenly stopping and frowing his forehead.

"What?"

"It's good to hear you laugh like that again, I missed it."

Dani smiles and leans in to kiss his lover before he settles in his arms again.

"I really hope it's going to be a dry race tomorrow."

"Me too,"Maverick says and pulls the older in his arms,"you have my vote for a win."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, you deserve it more then anything, even me."

"Thank you for saying that."

Dani snuggles deeper into his lovers embrace, closing his eyes for a moment and just enjoying the closeness and his arms around him when he suddenly feels lips press against his skin, takin a deep breath, Dani lifts his head and seals their lips in a passionate kiss, sitting up and straddling the younger, pushing him back against the back of the couch and surprising him by grabbing his shirt and pulling him even closer. In a quick movement, Dani pulls up his shirt and takes it off, nails scratching the youngers skin while the kiss continues, Mavericks fingers slipping underneath Dani's shirt and carressing his back, tracing his spine and feeling how Dani's hands start with his jeans. Breaking the kiss, Mavericks lips make a path to Dani's shoulder, waiting for the older to be done with closure before he rids Dani of his shirt, fingers moving over soft skin to open jeans and pushing his hands underneath the elastic band, Dani helping with getting out of it and his boxers before they focus on getting Maverick naked. 

Taking their position on the couch again, Maverick slips his fingers between Dani's asscheeks and works him open, lips finding each other again and Dani moaning into his lovers mouth when he hits his prostate before he pulls back, aligning his cock against his opening and pushing inside, Dani sinking down on it in one slow move. Maverick leans back against the couch while Dani lays his head in his neck, fingers curled around the back of the couch and the younger moves his eyes admiringly over the tanned muscled chest in front of him, being brought back from it when Dani slowly starts to rock forward. Mavericks hands grab his hips, steering the movements while he rolls his hips upwards, thrusting inside him deep and slow. Moving one hand up, cupping Dani's face and brining it towards him, eyes meet and both smile before they lean in and their lips find each other in a soft sweet kiss while the thrusting remains slow and deep. Breaking the kiss, Dani closes his eyes, head rolling to the side and biting his lip in pleasure.

"Dani..."

"Sshh..."

The older opens his eyes and looks at his lover, smiling he places his hands on Mavericks knees and leans back, he sees how Mavericks eyes roam over his body, lust and desire shining in them and Dani has never felt so loved, so wanted and desired. 

"Harder, Mave...."

The younger grabs his hips tightly and thrusts up hard making Dani moan loudly, head falling back again, hand moving inwards and curling around his own cock, tugging in time with the thrusting. It deosn't take long for the older to reach his climax, soiling Mavericks chest and clenching like a vice around him and taking him over too. 

Collapsing in his arms, Maverick circles his waist and carresses his back, waiting a couple of moments before he stands up and carries Dani to the bedroom, switching on the bedside lamp to lie him down between the sheets before he moves to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he return to the bedroom he pauses in his step, seeing Dani lying on his side, head supported by his hand and watching him, sheet lying over his hips and free hand patting the space next to him, faint light coming from the lamp behind him casting an orange glow around him and for a moment Maverick is speechless, doesn't know whatever he did right to deserve someone like Dani in his life to love him and frankly he doesn't care either. Smiling he walks to the bed and slips between the sheets, finding himself envelopped in a tight hug.

"I love you." Dani whispers.

"I love you too." Maverick answers, pressing a kiss against his temple and closing his eyes, realizing he's never been this happy in his life.


	32. Malaysia part three

"Are you very disappointment?"

Marc smiles when he hears the voice of the man he loves so much and he sees him coming closer in the reflection of the window, distorted because of the raindrops that are still falling.

"No, not really."

"You're a terrible lyer." Vale chuckles.

His arms circle Marc's waist, Marc covering the Italians hands with his own and he feels the Italian pressing a kiss against his skin before he lays his chin on Marc's shoulder.

"Maybe a bit,"Marc smiles and turns his head to look at crystal blue,"I just didn't expect Ducati to be so strong and fast here so maybe, unconsious I was sort of expecting I could become champion here."

"Well, if Dovi wins in Valencia and you finish twelfth you will be champ."

"No, I won't."

"No?"

"No, we both have six wins, if Dovi wins and I come home twelve we have the same amount of points but he has a victory more so I have to come home eleven."

"Then you come home eleven." Vale shrugs.

"You make it sound so easy." Marc sighs.

"Because it is for you, you're Marc Marquez...."

"I'm not some sort of robot, I make mistakes too."

Suddenly Marc loosens himself from the Italian and walks away but Vale takes his hand and pulls him back into his arms.

"Ok, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make it sound like that, I know you're not a robot, I'm sorry."

Marc burries his head in Vale's neck and the Italian rubs his back, realizing just how tense he is.

"How about a bath, to relax those muscles?"

"That sounds great."

Vale smiles and leans back, leaning in and kissing Marc softly on the lips before he takes him to the bathroom where he open the faucet and while they take each others clothes off, short kisses are stealed and after the bath is full, both get in, Marc between Vale's legs and his back pressed back against Vale's chest, Italian massaging his shoulders and rubbing his back making the Spaniard moan and his head rolling back. The Italian tries his best to ignore the moans wanting to have Marc relaxed first but eventually he cups Marc's cheek with one hand and turns his face towards him to kiss him deeply, other hand moving inside and dips beneath the water to curl his long fingers around Marc's cock that is already hard and Vale smiles against the Spaniards lips. Marc's fingers dig into Vale's knees, rocking his hips forward and moaning into the kiss, biting the Italians lip and breathing hitching when he feels a carress against his perenium.

"Vale..."

"Shh, it's ok, I've got you."

Marc locks eyes with dark blue and the passion he sees in them is enough to send him over the edge, moaning loudly and closing his eyes, riding out his orgasm and leaning back against Vale's chest. The Italian hears his breathing even out and knows he is about to fall asleep and reluctant he shifts.

"We should get out before you really fall asleep."

Marc nods and both get out, dry themselves and find their way to the bedroom, slipping between the sheets and after the Italian set the alarmclock, he wraps the younger up in his arms, feeling him relax again and when he is sure he is sleeping, the Italian strokes his cheek.

"You will be champion in Valencia, I believe in you and I know you can do it and if you don't believe it, I'll believe for the both of us, cara."

 

It's already late when Dani walks into his hotelroom, finding the younger curled up on the couch, asleep. Dani smiles and kneels down next to the couch, cuppng the youngers face and kissing his lips softly making Maverick stir and his eyes open slowly.

"Hey." the Yamaha rider says.

"Hey, why are you lying on the couch and not in bed?"

"Because I wanted to stay up for you."

"I told you we were going to celibrate winning the constructors title."

"I know but I still wanted to try."

Dani smiles and leans in for another kiss.

"Thank you for trying then, how about we move to the bedroom?"

"Sounds good."

Dani takes his hand and both walk to the bedroom.

"Congrats on taking third in the championship."Dani says.

Both are undressing and slipping between the sheets.

"Thank you,"Mave smiles and kisses his lover,"it wasn't easy, I had trouble finding grip with the rear."

Both riders meet in the middle of the bed, Dani wrapping the younger in his arms and lazy kisses are exchanged, older noticing the Yamaha rider has trouble keeping their eyes open.

"Get some sleep."

"I wanted to celibrate the constructors title and my third place with you." Maverick pouts.

"We have two weeks to do that,"Dani chuckles and strokes the side of his face,"and besides, we don't have to leave the room before three in the afternoon tomorrow."

Maverick smiles and snuggles deeper into the safe and loving embrace before he closes his eyes and drifts away, vaguely feeling a kiss pressed against his temple.

 

The next morning Maverick is awake earlier, still finding himself locked into two arms but having rolled on his back and apperently having taken Maverick with him, the younger looks up, finding Dani still asleep. Carefully he leans up, just watching the older one and being amazed by his beauty in this unguarded moment and even being more amazed about the fact this beautiful amazing person really picked him to spent his life with. The younger feels a wave of love and affection wash over him and he leans in to press soft butterfly kisses against tanned skin, slowly working his way down and between his legs, he disappears underneath the sheet, mouthing at the outline of a very hard cock and he smiles. As careful as he can he pulls Dani's boxers down, smiling when his cock springs free and after he got his boxers out of the way, his finger traces the vein on the underside, feeling proud that just that single touch makes it respond. 

Maverick leans in and inhales deeply, letting the scent that is so unmistakable Dani wash over his senses, feeling a shiver run down his spine and he leans in to swallow him whole, hearing Dani's breath hitch and when he curls his tongue around the tip and it dips under the foreskin, the older's legs spread a little, Maverick taking advantage of the extra space and placing his hands on his innerthigh, thumb rubbing circles on the skin while his tongue moves up and down Dani's shaft, dipping underneath the foreskin and dragging through the slit. One hand ventures between the Repsol riders legs and he circles his hole, Dani moaning when a finger slips inside, hands reaching down and fingers slipping in Mavericks hair, tugging while hips buck up when Maverick pushes in a second finger. Smiling around his shaft, Maverick rock his hips forward into the matrass, seeking for friction for his own hard cock. 

Suddenly the younger is being pulled up and he finds himself in a deep kiss, legs wrap around his waist and Dani cants his hips, Maverick understanding the hint and lining himself up against his opening, locking in on deep mocca brown and pushing inside in one slow roll op his hips, both moaning and Dani's mouth opening in a perfect 'O'. Mavericks hand moves down, softly carressing skin and ending up in the back of Dani's knee, lifting it up and out before he starts to thrust hard and deep. Moans and whimpers filling the room, vaugely hearing the bed creak under the force that is used and sometimes a curse leaving lips. The hand on his leg moves to his cock and the moment Maverick tugs it, it doesn't take long before the older reaches his climax, clenching like a vice around Maverick, younger thrusting a couple of times hard and deep and cuming deep inside his lover. Breathing hard, Maverick collapses on top of his lover, feeling fingers weave through his hair and he closes his eyes. While rolling them over, Dani groan when Maverick slips out of him, younger rolling on his back while Dani leans his head on his hand and watches him.

"That was some wake-up call."

Maverick smiles and looks at him, Dani smiling too.

"You're welcome."


	33. Valencia part one

"So, things are looking good for you, with Dovi on P9."

"I know."both are curled up on the couch, Marc wrapped up in Vale's arms.

"Feel a bit more confident now?"

"I do, but that's also because of you have so much confidence in me, just knowing that gives me confidence too."

"Glad I can help."

"You always help."

Marc looks up, seeing crystal blue's looking back with so much faith he feels butterflies in his stomach but before he has the time to react, Vale grabs his wrist and leg and flings him over his shoulder making Marc shriek very unmanly. Finding his way to the bedroom he throws Marc on it and jumps on top of him.

"And now, how about some fun, future six time worldchampion."

 

Maverick heaves a deep breath when he hears knocking on his hotelroomdoor, pushing himself up from the couch and walking to the door, frowning when he sees a envelope that is slipped underneath the door and he picks it up, opening it and finding a keycard and note.

_*Meet me at the Lakeside downtown, 20:00, roomnumber 2526 <3 _

Despite the awful day and his bad mood he can't help but smile when he sees the message, watching the clock and seeing it's just past six he decides to take a shower and a nap. After that he looks up where the hotel is and he dresses in a dark jeans and grey hoodie, ducked away and hopefully unrecognizable. Slipping inside, keeping a bit to the side he takes the stairs to the right floor, slipping the card through the slot and as soon as it turns green he pushes it open and steps inside. 

Closing the door, he pushes off the cap and while waking into the livingroom he smiles. The lights are dimed and some candles are lit, soft music playing on the background, movement to the right captures his attention and he turns his head to see his lover standing, dressed in black jeans and white shirt and arms crossed and Maverick instantly forgets his horrible day.

Seeing his lover walking up to him and stopping in front, he sees only understanding in his eyes and the moment Dani cups his cheek, the younger leans into the rouch, closing his eyes and heaving a deep breath, letting himself be pulled into a tight hug. Maverick burries his face in Dani's neck, arms circling his waist and fisting the material of his shirt.

"I don't know what to say." the younger whispers.

"Then don't say anything,"Dani presses a kiss to his temple and weaves his fingers through his hair,"it's ok, I've got you."

"Thank you for that."

"Don't thank me yet, I have plans with you tonight."

Maverick leans back and looks at Dani who smiles and wals back, lacing their fingers.

"Come on."

Dani takes him to the bedroom and stops next to the bed, starting with his hoodie, taking it off and throwing it away soon followed by his shirt, Dnai leaning in and placing soft kisses on his skin while his finger trace the muscles on his back, slowly moving forward and opening his jeans, pushig it of his hips and letting it fall on the ground. Standing up Dani steps back and looks at Maverick.

"Get on the bed, on your back."

While Maverick does what he says, Dani rids himself of his shirt and jeans, crawling on the bed and stradling the younger who's hands come up but Dani takes his wrists and stops him.

"No, just lie back,"Dani says, pushing his arms into the matras and kissing his lips,"don't talk, don't think, just clear your head, close your eyes and just _feel_ ok?"

"Ok."

Maverick closes his eyes, feeling how Dani presses soft kisses against his skin starting in his neck, slowly moving to his shoulder and lower, kissing his throat and collarbone, taking his time for his nipple, dragging the tongue over them and tugging, hearing the youngers breath hitch in his throat and smiling against the skin. Descending further, pressing his lips against strong muscles he bites the skin there, hearing Maverick yelp and fingers that slip in his hair.

"Don't do that." he laughs.

Dani drags his tongue over it soothingly before he lowers further, tongue tracing a line just above the waistband of his boxers that are already tenting. Dani sits on his knees and his index finger traces the outline of his hard cock, making it jump up towards him and Dani chuckles, leaning down and nuzzling it with his nose, feeling Mave buck his hips and arch his back.

"Don't tease, please, I'm really not in the mood."

Dani smiles and curls his fingers around his boxers, pulling it down and watching how his cock springs free, pullinghis boxers off and letting it drop to the ground he swallows him whole, fingers clenching in his hair but not to tight, feeling how Dani's tongue carresses the vein on the underside, dipping underneath the foreskin and dragging through the slit. Moaning when he feels a finger pushing inside, releasing a deep breath and doing his best to keep his muscles relaxed so Dani can push in a second too, scicorring them and cursing when he hits his prostate. 

"Dani...."

The older releases him and presses soft kisses against the skin of his thigh, thumb rubbing circles there while he keeps working him open and eventually pulling back and sitting up, letting his eyes take in the beautiful form beneath him, eyes closed, breathing shallow and sheen of sweat already covering him while his hard cock and lying against his stomach. Slowly pushing down his boxers without taking his eyes off of his lover, leaning over him and placing one hand next to his head and the other lones his erection against his opening and the moment he rocks inside Maverick, the younger bites his lip and moans deep in his throat. 

Leaning in, Dani kisses his neck while he slowly starts to thrust inside, pulling out almost all the way and pushing inside again, touching his prostate every time, hearing the most beautiful whimpers fall from his lips and Dani has to make an effort to keep the rhythm slow especially when he feels Maverick wrapping his legs around him and pushing his ancles in his lowerback while raising his hips from the bed.

Dani carresses Mavericks side and slips the hand between their body's, curling his fingers around his cock and starting to thrust inside hard, pulling out slow and slamming in hard again, giving a hard tug on his cock in time with the thrusts. Hearing the bed slam against the wall and Dani's balls against his ass pushes him towards the edge quickly, opening his eyes and locking in with dark mocca it's enough to push him over the edge, coming violently over Dani's hand and clenching him like a vice pulling him over too. Collapsing on top of Maverick, the youngers arms move around him protectively, fingertips ghosting over his spine and making Dani shudder, Maverick chuckles and presses his lips sgainst his temple.

"Te amo, bonito."

"Yo también te amo." Dani whispers into his skin.


	34. Valencia part two

The moment Vale walks into his box his eyes turn to the screen, seeing Marc celibrating his title with the fans and some silly game with a huge dice and he's thankful he is still wearing the helmet because the smile underneath is almost splitting his face in two.

Sitting in his chair he pulls of his gloves just when he sees Maverick stomping inside, shoving his bike in his mechanics hands and doing the same with his helmet before he disappears through the back.

"Did have a good race then?" the Italian asks, helmet now off and taking the towel from Uccio.

"No, finished where he started." his friend says.

"Very unlucky end to the season then."

"Guess all the luck was with that fucker." Uccio says and nods towards the screen where Marc is still going crazy with the fans.

"He deserved it, he won fair."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't tell me you are actually happy he is champion? Did you forgot what he did to you in 2015?"

"You should really let that go, it's two years ago, move on."

Vale gets up, unzipping his leathers and pushing it down to hang around his hips before he leaves for his motorhome leaving a stunned Uccio behind. When he arrives in his motorhome he picks up his phone, searching for Marc's number and he types out a massage.

_Congrats on your title, Champ and record breaker, I see you at the gala tonight, love you, V_

He's already getting ready for the gala when he receives a message back.

_Thank you, love you too and see you tonight, M_

Vale smiles, putting the phone on silent and pocketing it before he leaves the hotel with some teammembers and heads for the ceremony.

As soon as he arrives, his eyes scan the room for the newly crowned champ and when he sees him across the room his breath falters. He knows Marc is gorgeous, he always is whether he's wearing leathers or just casual but in a tux he is just fucking breathtaking and when those chocolate brown eyes find his and those pretty lips smile he just can't help but smile back, quick wink throwing into his direction before he gets to his seat.

 

The ceremony creeps by, one winner being caled upon the stage followed by another and Dani sags a bit in his seat, if Honda would have won the constructors and Repsol the best team award he probably wouldn't even be here. All the show around it just doesn't really work for him, making himself available for media during raceweekends is fine but this is just not his style. But the moment he hears they're up for the number three in the MotoGP standing he sits up, watching the screen and feeling unbelievably proud when he sees his lover and the amazing start to the season he had. Eyes moving to the side of the stage when Maverick walks up, chuckling when he sees the younger is wearing dark jeans and is not 'honoring' the dresscode and also relieved when he sees a smile there. He's not really paying much attention to what is being said, just focussing on that beautiful face and that gorgeous smile feeling butterflies in his stomach and clapping just a bit to hard for him but he really doesn't care. After Maverick left the stage, Dani slips away from his seat, finding his way to the back of the stage and the dressingrooms, praying and hoping it's the right one when he slips inside and smiling when he sees a startled Maverick standing near the back, eyes lighting up when he sees his lover and he hurries towards him. Dani wraps him up in his arms, feeling two arms close tightly around him and a face that is presses in the crook of his neck.

"I'm proud of you." Dani whispers.

Pulling back, the younger sits down on the couch, elbows leaning on his knees and fingers clasped together, Dani sensing the disappointment and he sits down next to him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers.

"My race was awful."

"Wasn't talking about the race, from a field that has the top 20 of the best motorcycle riders in the world, you finished third, you should be proud of this."

"I know and I am." Maverick smiles.

"You'll do better next year."

"Will you be by my side again?"

"I'll always be by your side, querido."

Dani leans in for a kiss, it's short and when he leans back Maverick chases after his lips.

"How about, you sneak into my room after you got back tonight and we'll celibrate your third place in style?"

"I'd like that, team gave me the day off tomorrow so I could stay with you."

"Oh you're mine the whole night and day, I'm not letting you out untill sundown tomorrow evening."

Maverick smiles and pulls the other closer for another kiss, it's long and deep and when they break it both are breathless.

"I'll see you later."

Dani presses a kiss against his forehead and leaves again.

 

As soon as Marc enters his dressingroom, he's being grabbed and pushed up against the door that slams shut. Lips find his in a compelling kiss while arms circle his waist and move down, grabbing his asscheeks firmly and squeeze while a tongue pushes it's way inside his mouth. Both moaning into it, Vale rocks his hips forward letting the other know how hard he already is.

"You look absoluty sinful in a tux." the Italian whispers against his lips.

"Thank you."

"God if we had the time I would bend you over the couch and just take you."

Marc shivers in his arms and smiles, resting his forehead against Vale's.

"I am so unbelievably proud of you I can't even begin to tell you but I'll be waiting in my hotelroom for you to show you."

There follows another intens and passionate kiss before Marc is placed on the ground again and he finds himself alone, fingers carressing his lips before he takes a deep breath, already feeling his trousers is a bit too tight and needing a moment before heading back out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three will follow as soon as I have it done!


	35. Valencia part three

_I'm really sorry but Honda has arranged all these interviews and media stuff for me, I'll be busy untill the end of the afternoon :( M_

_Don't worry, gives me the time to plan a little something for you I had in mind ;) V_

_Care to share :D M_

_No, not so much :P V_

_Killjoy :( M_

_Haha, just enjoy the attention, you deserve it, meet me when you're ready and wear the tux you had on last night, love you, V_

_Only if you wear yours too, love you too, M_

Vale smiles and looks at his right, tux already lying on his bed before he searches for Luca's number and sends him a text.

_I need a favor, little brother_

 

It's already at the end of the afternoon when there is a knock on the door, Vale looking down at himself and smoothing the suit out before he opens the door. What he sees makes him smile, Marc with his hands in his pockets and smile around those gorgeous lips and sparkle in those beautiful eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey, come in."

Vale reaches out to wrap an arm around his waist to pull him in and away from the danger of wandering eyes. Once inside, Vale let's Marc take in the room, Spaniard letting his eyes wander over the table that is set for two, candle burning in the middle, soft music in the background and lovely scent coming from the kitchen but that's not the most surprising thing, everywhere are red balloons with the number 93, little flags, even some stuffed ants and there is even a championship shirt hanging over the couch. Marc turns around and smiles widely at his lover.

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought that, after the chaos of the party and the alcohol you might want to have a quiet evening with just me."Vale shrugs, seemingly a little unsure after Marc's reaction.

"I'd love too,"Marc says and looks around the room again,"how did you get all this stuff?"

"I had my little helpers."

"Really? Alex and Luca?" Marc asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't have Alex' number so I send Luca a text asking him if he could get something, seeing they're both Moto2 and he managed to reach Alex who just grabbed one of those bags at the Honda hospitality and gave it to Luca who brought it here."

"I love it."

Vale looks at Marc, smile reaching his eyes and he laces his fingers with Marc, tugging them.

"Come here."

The Spaniard lets himself be pulled into a tight hug, arms that close around him and his circle a narrow waist, head burried in Vale's chest and the Italians in the crook of Marc's neck. Both remain silent, just enjoying the closeness and just each other. When the break apart, crystal blue meets chocolate brown and Marc is speechless with the pride he sees in them, realizing it means more to him then he thought. Both lean in and let their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss, Vale's fingers slipping in dark hair and turning his face to deepen it.

"I hope you're hungry." Vale whispers against his lips.

"Actually yes I am."

"Good."

During dinner there is a bit small talk, Marc telling Vale all about his race, his scare in turn one and how he thought he would lose it.

"I happened to saw it on one of those screens, you scared the crap out of me and I think I even released the gass for a moment."

Marc chuckles and apoligizes for that, after dinner both walk towards the couch when Marc suddenly stops and Vale looks at him.

"Dance with me." he suddenly says.

"What?"

"Dance with me." 

"Ok, yeah sure."

Vale wraps his arms around the younger, body's pressed close together and slowly swaying on the soft tones of the music. Normally Marc has never been one to dance like this but now, feeling his lovers arms around him it feels perfect, everything is perfect right now and he honestly can't remember ever being this happy and he heaves a trembling sigh making Vale lean back and look at him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I just....I just thought to myself that I can't remember ever being this happy, feeling this loved and wanted."

The Italian smiles and leans in to press his lips against Marc's, it's slow and sweet and Marc winds his arms around Vale's neck. While kissing, they slowly find their way to the couch, Vale's arm circling Marc's waist and keeping him against him while he leans down and places his free hand on the back of the couch, lowering them on it, pressing Marc into the soft cushions and nestling himself between his legs, hands now next to Marc's head, Spaniards fingers softly scratching his scalp and when the Italian rolls his hips down both moan. Marc wraps his legs around narrow hips while Vale's hand moves down and opens Marc's dressshirt, fidling with the buttons but evantually managing and pushing the fabric aside to reveal that beautiful tanned skin, breaking to kiss to drink it all in, fingers tracing muscles featherlight and hearing the others breath hitch while those muscles twitch beautifully under his fingertips. Tracing first one nipple and then the other, feeling Marc's body jerk underneath him and his fingers clench in his hair he looks up and is overwhelmed with what he sees. Marc's head pushes back into the cushion, eyes tightly shut, teeth biting his lowerlip so hard he almost breaks the skin and breathing harsh and Vale feels so very honored he can reduce the six time worldchampion to this by just a kiss and a touch.

Leaning in and sucking Marc's pulsepoint, the Spaniard moan loud, fingers turning the Italians head and also attaching his lips to soft skin to nip while his other hand moves lower and cups Vale's asscheek, squeezing it tight and pulling them together creating such delicious friction the Spaniard arches his back. 

"Vale..."

Hearing Marc whisper his name like that, drenched in desire and passion makes him shiver and he moves his hand lower, opening Marc's slacks and after doing the same with his own, getting their cocks out and lining them up against each other, curling his fingers around them and tugging slowly, pulling a long glutteral moan from his lovers lips. Both roll their hips up, Marc's fingers slipping underneath Vale's slacks and boxers and digging them in his skin.

"Please.."

"Please what?"

"Please I need to cum...."

"How bad?" the Italian asks and loosens his grip around their cocks luring a whine from Marc's lips.

"Really bad..."

The Italian tightens his hold again, tugging roughly and dragging his thumb through the slit, feeling the other tense before his body starts to jerk and Vale closes the distance between them, locking their lips in a deep kiss and swallowing his moans, feeling him cum over his fingers and Italian soon following. 

"Fuck..."

 

Five minutes later finds the two in bed, Vale lying on his back and Marc curled around his side, head on his collorbone and fingers absentmindly tracing patters on his chest while Vale's fingers weave through his dark locks.

"You ok?" the Italian asks.

"Yeah, I'm perfect, everything is so perfect right now, makes me think that things can only go downhill from here."

"That sounds very dramatic." Vale chuckles.

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

Vale presses a kiss against his head, pulling him a bit tighter against him.

"Get some sleep, champ."


	36. Valencia test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me ages to write this, thanx for being patient!

The moment Marc sees the scrapheap that used to be his lovers Yamaha on the screen alongside the track his heart jumps in his throat, feeling his own bike wobble and barely being able to save it he sits up, looking over his shoulder and relieved there is no one behind him. Riding out the lap, scanning the gravel around the circuit he breathes a sigh of relieve when he sees his lover on the back of a scooter, undoubtly having to let himself check up in Clinica Mobile seeing the devestating state his Yamaha is in.

 

As soon as it's lunchtime he excuses himself with Santi, crew chief looking at his with a frown but being to surprised to react before Marc is already out the door, grabbing a hoodie and pulling it on, pulling the cap over his head and wandering towards the Yamaha box, waiting for Vale to come out and being relieved that when he does, he is alone, grabbing his hand and pulling him between the trucks and away from prying eyes.

"Are you ok?" Marc asks, eyes moving over the Italian and hands already reaching out to inspect.

"I'm fine." Vale says and takes Marc's hands in his but the Spaniard tries to pull them back to resume his inspection.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm really fi...."

Before he gets to finish his sentence he is pulled into a tight hug, fingers fisting his hair and puffs of breath ghosting his skin when Marc suddenly pushes him away and stomps his shoulder.

"Ouch, what the hell, Marc."

"Don't you dare to ever scare me like that ever again, you fucking bastard."

Vale opens his mouth to say something when Marc suddenly frames his face to kiss him, Vale's words dying on his lips while Marc almost sucks the live out of him, pressing himself against the tall Italian, turning his head and deepening the kiss before he breaks it, both panting and eyes closes.

"Marc...." Vale whispers.

"I need to get back, but I'm glad you're ok."

Marc gives him one last peck on the pils before he is gone, leaving a bewildered Italian behind, trying to figure out what just happend and evantually he shrugs and finds his way to the Yamaha hospitality for some lunch.

 

When Dani walks into his hotelroom, suddenly exhausted from two tiring days on track, he walks straight to the bedroom, falling on face forward and almost falling of in shock when he hears a loud 'oempf' and sitting up, turning on a lamp and seeing a ruffled Maverick Vinales sitting up too, half under the cover.

"Jesus Mave, you nearly gave me a heartattack." Dani says, hand still clutching his heart.

"Sorry." he chuckles.

"Yeah, it's ok," Dani says,"I just didn't expect you this early and I wanted to get some sleep."

"Oh well, I can go and let you get some..." the younger is already getting up but Dani grabs his wrist and pulls him down, lying on top of him.

"Well, you're here now, might aswell stay." he smiles.

"While you get some sleep?"

"With you next to me sleep is the farthest thing from my mind."

Before Maverick has the chance to say something, Dani leans in and lets their lips meet in a kiss. It's slow and sweet and when Maverick carresses his lip with his tongue, Dani opens up, moaning into their kiss when their tongues meet. Maverick sliding his hands lower and briefly squeezing Dani's asscheeks before the move up and slip underneath Dani's shirt, carressing his back. Dani leans up, hovering above his lover so he can slide the shirt up further and Dani evantually sits up to pull it of and throw it away. Looking down and seeing how Mavericks eyes admiringly take in the tanned muscles, reaching out a hand to touch them but Dani suddenly takes his hand and laces their fingers together making Maverick look at him.

Dani smiles and brings their joined hands to his lips to press a kiss against Mavericks palm, younger biting his lip with the simple yet loving display of effection. Dani leans forward to kiss him while one of his hands move underneath his shirt, pushing it up and moving his kisses to his stomach, feeling Mave leaning up on his elbows to take the shirt off and his kisses move to his nipples, dragging the tongue over it and tugging hearing his breath hitch.

Maverick wraps his arms around Dani's waist and rolls them over, trapping the younger who takes his time with placing his kisses and getting the other naked and writing underneath him before Dani turns their positions again and showers Mavericks with kisses and touches, ending up with his lips wrapped around Maverick while working him open, slowly kissing a way up a shuddering body, Maverick wrapping his legs around Dani's waist while the older slowly rocks inside him, pushing him into the matras, slowly starting to thrust inside him and abusing his prostate every single time, enjoing the moans and whimpers he is luring from those beautiful lips. Mavericks hands move over Dani's back, ending up on his asscheeks and pulling him against him while canting his hips upwards and feeling him slide inside deeper, releasing a shuddering breath, eyes closed and head pushed back into the pillow, Dani leans up a bit, taking in the beautiful sight beneath him. Hips rock forward slowly, ancles are being pushed in Dani's lowerback to urge him on but Dani keep the rhythm slow and deep. Smiling when Maverick groans and opens his eyes to look at him pleadingly, heving mercy on him and thrusting harder and faster. Maverick moves his hands up and searching for Dani's, lacing their finegrs together while he feels his climax coming and eyes lock, Dani biting his lip while thrusting inside him hard and deep, feeling the younger cum violently between them, geig gripped like a vice and coming too, head falling forward and closing his eyes, breathing hard, his hips stutter, hearing the younger moan low and feeling him jerk underneath him. 

Maverick slips his fingers in the olders hair, pulling him up and in a deep kiss, tongues swirling playfully around each other and lazy kisses are exchanged untill Dani leans back, slipping out and hearing Maverick groan when he does, the youngers legs falling on the bed and Dani sits on his knees while his eyes roam over his body. Cock lying half hard on his stomach on a pool of cum, arms above his head, bend at the elbows, eyes closed and mouth open, breathing ragged.

Eventually Dani grabs a cloth and cleans the other up, hearing the soft whimpers leaving his lips and when he is done, he lies down next to him on his side, head supported by his hand and just looking at him, fingers of his free hand carressing soft skin, smiling with every shockwave that surges through Mavericks body.

"You're beautiful." Dani whispers.

"Hm, thanks, you're not so bad yourself either." he breaths.

Dani chuckles, knowing the other is on the verge of falling asleep and Dani moves closer, arm around his waist and head on his collorbone, listening to his heartbeat that slowly luls him to sleep.


End file.
